You were Missing
by JamRockDrops
Summary: Tecna's whole life she has felt incomplete, Like something or someone was missing, when Musa convinces her to go to Zenith for her birthday what does she find out. With new informtion she goes on a new adventure with Musa, Timmy and Riven. Hurt is garunteed, and a prophecy has to be fuffilled or it will be the end!    TXT and MXR  I used to be Pebbles On A Beach
1. Chapter 1

Sitting in Alfea, Tecna looked at all of her friends. Musa her best friend bopping her head to the strum of her guitar, her short pigtails moving slightly, Riven sitting watching her trying to disguise the small smile on his face. Musa looked up at Riven and placed her small; delicate, pale hand on his stiffened jaw some of her fingers touching the specialists magenta hair. He relaxed a little but didn't let anyone see the pleasure he got from her touch.

Tecna turned her head seeing Flora staring out of the window, she was the only one of the Winx who was still waiting for a specialist to sweep her of her feet and well Tecna was still waiting for Timmy to do something like that. But the fairy of nature was looking at the forest which surrounded the Pink collage for fairies. The little gusts of wind waving through her light brown hair. Flora was mumbling to the vines that grew around the window, probably making sure everything was still ok with the balance of nature.

Out on the main balcony were Stella and Brandon, holding each other in their arms, Brandon whispered sweet things in her ear and she played with his light brown hair. He couldn't really play with Stella's long blonde hair as no one not even Brandon was allowed to touch her hair as it had to be '_perfect_'. All the time. For all the love Tecna had for the blonde she could never get the thought of '_Wow Stella's Vain'_ to leave her thoughts.

She turned her head to see Sky and Bloom standing arguing, the two pretended to be the world's ideal couple but they fought almost as much as Musa and Riven, at least the Musa and Riven had a real connection that kept the two bonded. The ginger, dragon fire fairy snapped her head away from the blonde specialist whose face was angered. Bloom started walking away and Sky followed her. They were probably fighting about why Sky miss there midnight phone call. Although the fact that they were still together showed there had to be some connection between them. Tecna was tempted to follow to make sure everything was alright but decide she didn't want to get it the middle of the fight.

It was the summer holidays and instead of going home everyone had decide to stay here at Alfea and help Mrs Faragonda prepare for the next year. After the big battle between the girls and the Trix Alfea was in a state of repair, the majority of the work was finished the Winx and their boyfriends where mainly trying to re-decorate the dorms. Musa had the honour of making a plaque in memory of the Fairies, Hero's and Witches and the few teachers which had gave there life for the greater good. Tecna was pretty much doing the calculations, for the hours needed to rebuild the schools and the cost of it all, and the amount of magic drained fixing them, but today was all of their day off and Tecna sat huddled up on the couch, her arms wrapped around her knees as she waited for Timmy.

She looked at the overly vibrant pink walls. While Tecna didn't mind pink she hated it everywhere, and the main room was a vibrant pink, the couches were pink, the rug was pink, the curtains where pink. There was just too much pink, even Bloom and Flora agreed and they were the pink obsessives. Every morning Musa and Tecna left the room at the same time and when Musa saw the Pink room she would pretend to be sick. This was one of the reasons Musa was Tecna's best friend, Musa made her feel happy and she laughed around Musa, Musa could keep a secret and was open minded, Musa had nothing against anyone unless you were called Darcy. She then instantly assumed you were trying to take Riven from her…..

Tecna climbed off the couch and moved to beside Musa and Riven, where the violet eyed hero was shifting closer to the musical fairy he wished was his girlfriend. Everyone could tell Musa and Riven liked each other but each of them where to stubborn to tell the other.

When Musa noticed Tecna coming over she quickly grabbed all of her sheet music and threw it a Riven's chest. He laughed as her small fist hit his large and muscular chest. The two of them were so opposite, she liked dancing, He didn't, he was an arrogant jerk, she was an open minded beauty, he was poor, she was rich, the only two things they actually had in common was the love for music and the stubbornness, it was probably the love of Music that kept the two together, well that was the only logical explanation Tecna could think of. Musa shot Riven an icy glare, as he laughed at her for her weak attempt of trying to hit him. Riven wasn't intimidated by anyone not even Musa, even though sometimes it was suspected, but she was the only one who changed him, she had some sort of effect on him, maybe she was his drug.

Tecna didn't understand there love hate relationship, as she herself barely had a relationship with Timmy she had no right to judge. But Tecna was logical in every way and Musa and Riven's relationship was anything but logical. But it didn't really matter what Tecna thought on the relationship, everyone knew that the Riven escaped from Darcy and the rest of the Trix just so he could protect Musa in the final battle.

Tecna sat down beside Musa and rested her shoulder on her best friend. Musa wrapped her arms around her friend, Musa could tell something was up but didn't want to drag everyone into it. Riven leaned forward noticing a watery shine in Tecna's eyes. Tecna had been distraught lately which no one would expect seeming her birthday was just a few days away. Riven may not have been very open with anyone, but he always felt bad when he saw a women cry and so he rested his large muscular hand on Tecna's leg. "Go on, leave with Musa and talk to her" Riven whispered making sure he spoke only loud enough for Tecna to hear, but knowing Musa would hear to as she had sonic hearing. Tecna rested her hand on top of Riven's and gave him a weak smile He got up first and ran out onto the balcony and started toy fighting with Brandon, Flora coming to watch the two boys with Stella giving Musa the perfect opportunity leave with Tecna. They sneaked into Musa and Tecna's room and Tecna sat down on Tecna's bed, which had to be the coolest as it was a massive computer chip.

Musa burst out laughing and Tecna looked at Musa confused. "What did you just hear?" Tecna asked smiling at her friend's crazed laughter. Her short pig tails flying back and forth. Her eye's filling up with tears.

"Riven just jumped of the balcony and pulled Brandon with him, as they were falling through the air Riven let go and shouted 'prepare for impact'." Musa found this very entertaining, Riven's sarcastic and crazy actions must off thrill her; another reason Musa liked Riven Tecna thought.

"Have they hit the ground yet?" Tecna asked watching Musa's face. It went from a happy giggly face to an '_Ouch that gotta hurt'_ Kind of face. She bit her bottom lip and closed her left eye, and breathed in a short quick breath.

Tecna sat and watched Musa for about a minute before Musa turned to look at Tecna. "Yea they landed, kind of…." Musa trailed off, she had heard Riven land silently on two feet, perfectly fine. Riven was though extreme talented at stealth and was silent and sneaky all the time. While Brandon landed on his hands and flopped over onto his back. This was what Musa was laughing at, for being trained in this kind of thing, she would have thought they would all be able to jump from ten feet high balcony's and land safely.

Musa sat down on the bed beside Tecna who was almost back to sulking. "So what's up with you Tec, I mean you're turning seventeen in two day's! I'm like totally jealous!" Musa joked trying to cheer up Tecna. The pink haired fairy of technology sat on her bed and looked around. She sighed heavily, even the positive energy radiating of Musa wasn't making Tecna feel any better.

Tecna lay down on her bed grabbing her blue pixel toy, and holding it to her chest, like Musa would do with Pepper, Musa's toy dog which her mother had given her when Musa was just a week old. Musa sat crossed legged on the bed and rested her hand on the palm of her hand.

"Do you ever feel like something's missing?" Tecna asked looking up at the Musically talented fairy. Musa thought about this. She kind of did but it was a constant feeling of Loss rather than something was missing in her life.

"I think when I first lost my mum I felt like something massive of me was gone." Musa explained as Tecna sat up looked over at the door's to the balcony.

"I don't know what It is Musa, I really don't, and it's like a loss of something I have never known." Tecna sighed, she practically knew anything about Everything but she was still a mystery to herself. Tecna constantly felt like she wasn't complete and she felt it most around her birthday. When she was with the Winx, the constant nagging feeling that she's missing something almost completely leaves, and it the same when she's with Timmy, but the fact of the matter is it was always there.

"You mean something or someone?" Musa asked maybe she was feeling down as she hadn't seen Timmy as much as she could of, or maybe she was just purely homesick now. It had been a few good months since any of them had seen or would see their families again.

"Possibly a person. I honestly can't tell I know that I'm not complete though, I'm not all here." Tecna explained. Musa looked at Tecna worried for the wellbeing of her friend. It was unlike Tecna to feel incomplete when she was with the girls.

"Do you want to go home for your birthday you know, You, Me, Timmy and Riven all go to Zenith and see if we can maybe get some answers for you" Musa suggested, Tecna thought about it, if her life and what she was feeling was going to be anywhere it was going to be at Zenith. Tecna had promised to take Musa and Timmy to Zenith, Musa being the princess the Melody wanted to do some realm exploring before she had to rule one dimension of a nebula and Timmy wanted to go to Zenith as it was the realm of technology, which Timmy was incredible fascinated with.

"Ooh Riven" Tecna teased feeling a little better after talking to Musa.

"Shut up, I could just as easily go, ooh Timmy" Musa joked and the girls started hitting each other with pillows. Tecna enjoyed laughing like this it made her feel wanted, that was the only reason she was scared about joining Alfea, as it involved taking herself away from those she knew loved her for who she was. But luckily she had found the Winx and then the specialists.

Musa fell of the bed and Tecna had the upper hand and started attacking Musa with a numerous number of pillows. Musa stood up and gave Tecna an evil yet jokey glare. "Oh this means war!" Musa laughed and grabbed the pillows from her bed.

On her way back a hand wrapped around her waist and picked her up and spun her around. Timmy walked past the Blunt and obvious specialist who was spinning the very sarcastic Fairy of music around in a circle. He looked over at Tecna who was building a little fortress, doing calculations to give her the best possible chance of beating Musa. "Hi Tecna!" Timmy smiled excited as he walked over to the bed.

"Timmy!" Tecna smiled and reached across the fort and gave him a quick hug.

"What are you doing Tec?" Timmy asked as he noticed the crumpling fort and Tecna's mad hands trying to keep everything stable.

"nothing just…" Tecna was cut off by Musa and Riven.

"LOSING A PILLOW FIGHT!" Musa jumped on Tecna and Riven pulled Timmy into the safe zone where there was little chance of the girls hitting them with pillows. Riven and Timmy smiled seeing the two girls who made their days smiling and laughing. Musa turned to Tecna and the guys started to get worried. Tecna and Musa looked at the two specialists with evil yet happy faces.

"You wouldn't" Riven questioned in a whisper.

Musa laughed and nodded her head. "Oh yes I would" Musa joked as she slid of the bed and Tecna grabbed onto her shoulder whispering in her ear.

"Tecna…?" Timmy questioned the look on Tecna's face telling him that Tecna's up to something which probably involved foul play. Timmy and Riven took a few steps back and tried to reach for the door handle but they were to slow and Musa jumped on Riven and Tecna threw a multitude of pillows at Timmy. Musa attacked Riven with no pillow's just the pure hope that Riven would get distracted by her and give her some time to win giving Musa Tecna : one, Riven and Timmy : Zilch. Her plan didn't work he wasn't even fazed by her. Musa sighed silently; she was forever questioning whether or not Riven liked her as much as she liked him. Eventually after five minutes of screams and giggles, the girls grew tiered and took refuge at Tecna's bed.

"So…." Tecna panted getting up on a serious note the boys sitting down at the girl's feet. "I'm going to Zenith Tomorrow until Wednesday, would you to like to come?" Tecna asked and Timmy nodded his head making a note in his calendar.

"Who else is going?" Riven asked wearily. Musa raised her hand even though she was lying face down on Tecna's bed. Riven laughed and stroked her calf muscle with his hand. "Anyone else?" Riven asked.

"Nope, it would be Musa, I, Timmy and you." Tecna explained. Riven shrugged his shoulders.

"Yea why not" Riven shrugged Tecna knew as soon as Musa had raised her hand Riven was going to come with them. Musa sat up and smiled Tecna released a small laugh, the majority of her hair had fallen out of the incredible tight bobbles and Musa was trying to remove the hair from her face.

"Oh, Come on!" Musa moaned reaching for the brush on the floor and yanking the bobbles which were now holding a minimal amount of hair from her hair. Timmy started laughing and so did Tecna, Musa did not look like her normal self and the fact that she never took out her bobbles, ever, her hair was adapted to the shape the bobbles held it in. Her hair was curving were the bobble was supposed to be, making her hair fall in a very funny position. Riven on the other hand wasn't laughing but pulling out his phone. Musa was laughing as her hair was being very reluctant to go back into the bobbles. There was a quick flash and Riven was finally laughing. Musa snapped her head in Riven's direction. "You did not just take a photo!" She growled angrily.

Riven smirked at her "No, I password protected it so you couldn't delete it!" Riven Laughed and dodge Musa who was flying in his direction with her hands open wide to swipe the phone. Tecna and Timmy where in a fit of laughter at the two, they were generally best friends, well Tecna was still above Riven but Musa was defiantly Riven's best friend and that was a good sign for the two becoming a couple.

"I am going to kill you!" Musa screamed she had finally got onto Riven's back and was messing up his hair but it kept on bouncing back into place. "Have you spelled your hair or something!" Musa yelled in Riven's ear leaving him deaf for a good few seconds.

"No the process of my hair….."Riven started.

"Involves seven tubes of gel and a full bottle of hairspray!" Timmy laughed; Timmy would know this fact as Timmy was Riven's roommate. At first Musa wasn't sure if Timmy was joking as Tecna and Timmy were still laughing and Riven still had his disproving look.

"Timmy, you said you wouldn't mention that ever!" Riven hissed, at that point Musa fell off Riven's back in a fit of laughter. Tecna got up to where Musa was on the floor trying to help her up but failed miserably and ended up on the floor beside Musa, Riven stood still unimpressed glaring at Timmy as he moved across the room.

"So…Tec…" Timmy tried to get Tecna's attention but she was still too busy laughing at all the sarcastic remarks Musa was coming out with about Riven's hair.

"Ha, I wonder If he order's it from Stella!" Tecna joined in the banter that the two girls where having. Riven snapped his head in Timmy's direction, His eyelids almost shut and Timmy took a few steps away as Riven was giving him one of his deathly glares.

"Tec…Tecna" Timmy once again tried to get Tecna's attention but once again he failed and the two girls carried on taking the mick of Riven's hair.

"Ha, we should do an experiment who takes longer to do their hair in the morning Riven or…" Tecna started

"STELLA!" The two girls said in unison laughing. The magenta haired hero crouched down beside the two hysterical fairies.

"PIXIES!" He shouted and the two girls stopped laughing immediately and turned there head's and shot him both their most terrifying glares. Riven unaffected by the glares stood up smirking and turned to Timmy "All yours Timmy, be quick we're going back to red fountain" Riven nodded his head and Musa got her feet and gave him a hug Riven didn't hug back just closed his eyes and took a short breath. Tecna watched and smiled she was glad that Musa was happy even if she wasn't dating. Musa was defiantly a women of power and strength and who didn't need a man to support her, unlike Stella, yet again another reason why Musa and Tecna where best friends.

Musa sat on her bed and helped Tecna up who joined her on the piano shaped bed. Timmy moved and stood up in front of the two overly hyperactive fairies. Tecna and Musa may have been the two quietist ones when they were in the group but together the two were a riot.

"So what time should me and Riven be here tomorrow?" Timmy asked opening up a notes pad from his PPAP (Portable Personal Attack and Planner) which was strapped to his arm.

"How about…. Any preferences Musa?" Tecna asked the fairy of Music who was searching her pockets for her headphones.

"How about noon, cause there's no way me and Riven could be up before ten an he'll need an hour or so" Musa sniggered trying to keep back the laughter "To do his hair!" She couldn't help it and released a small giggle Tecna smiling and chuckled slightly to Musa's comments. Timmy wouldn't laugh when Riven was around but he laughed now.

"So Noon?" Timmy asked. Tecna nodded her head. "Anything else we should pack?" Timmy once again asked all the questions as Riven had left.

"Emm, My mother's is also a bit of a clean freak so a different outfit for everyday so that's tomorrow, Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday, and something formal to for Monday, my Pappy has probably arranged some giant celebration for my birthday" Tecna explained and Timmy typed this all down.

"Do you think I should bring my crossbow, and Riven his Dual Phanto blades?" Tecna nodded as she sighed.

"Even though Zenith is quite a peaceful realm knowing us we'll find some sort of trouble" Tecna sighed, so did Musa. Since the Winx club had been created and news that Bloom had the dragon fire was spread the girls couldn't seem to get five minutes of peace anymore.

"Ok, well see you girls tomorrow at Noon." Timmy waved by and Left the dorm. Musa and Tecna looked at each other, they smiled and opened, Musa's wardrobe, it contained one dress and two outfits.

"I might have a problem with the whole outfit thing." Musa laughed and closed the wardrobe doors again as they walked to the Balcony so they could wave by to the boys before they left.

"Well not really, you have the outfit your wearing today which was clean on this morning so wear that again tomorrow, plus the two outfits you already have and the dress that makes four outfits for Four days see, Logic" Tecna laughed as she opened the door to the Balcony. The two fairies stepped out onto the Balcony and saw all the boys waving to them. Timmy's and Riven's face lit up as they saw the two walk out onto the balcony.

The magenta haired, arrogant, yet slightly caring hero saluted to the midnight blue pigtailed fairy, which as all the girls described it, had a voice of and angel. While the Gingery brown, Geeky, clumsy hero Timmy smiled at Tecna he waved to her, But Tecna was watching him closely, the pink haired, large green eyed fairy smiled at him.

She hoped that the trip to Zenith would bring her some answers to why she always felt incomplete. She had also missed her overly caring family. This could also be good for her and Timmy as the two could get to know each other. This four day trip could give Tecna more than she wanted.

Tecna sighed happily, Peace, hopefully would soon be with her.


	2. Chapter 2

A loud alarm rung in Tecna's and Musa's room and the two girls woke groggily. Tecna slowly sat up and looked over to Musa who was trying to block out the sound of the alarm. The short pink haired fairy laughed at her tiered friend. Musa the sarcastic and slightly short tempered Fairy crossed her arms and rolled onto her side. Tecna slid her legs of the side of the bed and turned off the alarm. "It's on Snooze Musa, you have exactly nine minutes and twenty nine second to wake up" Tecna shouted to Musa.

Musa raised her hand and started to mumble "Than...ks...ugh" Then there was another flop as Musa collapsed back in the bed. Tecna was always a morning person as she knew she would be getting a coffee. She made her bed and grabbed her massive, fluffy, purple, dressing gown. She walked into the medium size bathroom and opened up the cabinet, pulling out a packet of cleansing wipes Stella had given her these for Christmas, they were said to remove all dirt from your face then put an almost protective layer on your face meaning no dirt could get into your pours. Tecna had found them quite useful; her skin had cleared up, not that there were many blemishes to be seen in the first place.

While Tecna started running the shower the alarm went off and Musa made a loud thud as she rolled of the bed. Tecna peeked her head out of the bathroom door to see Musa falling asleep on the floor. "No you don't!" Tecna growled as she tried to drag Musa to the Bathroom. Musa just moaned. "You should stop eating all that chocolate Riven gives you! I used to be able to pull across the floor with ease." Which was a lie, but Tecna knew Musa was sensitive about her weight.

Musa's head tilted up to look at Tecna's jokingly face. "Your evil, using my weakness against me! Although it was quite sneaky A+" Musa laughed as she got to her feet and gave Tecna a hug.

She let go of Tecna and rushed into the bathroom. Tecna had to find her tiara and the Royal arm brace so she would be allowed entrance to Zenith's royal palace. She grabbed a short purple dress with green lines darting all over the dress looking like wires were running through the dress. She grabbed short Purple heels from the bottom of her cupboard and slipped them on. She heard the shower stop and the door unlock and Musa stepped out.

"Wow, Princess or what!" Musa joked and Tecna gave her a disapproving look. The fairy of technology actually felt quite comfortable in her dress, even though it made her look like a princess which she wasn't the biggest fan of, quite like Musa.

"Well at least I'm dressed" Tecna joked as she pulled a small box from under her bed. The box was actually the old skin of a computer which Tecna would obviously open and close. Musa looked over Tecna's shoulder holding her towel close around her body. Tecna lifted the lid of the box and revealed a small tiara made from Blue and green wires, live electricity running through it.

"Is that safe to put on your head?" Musa asked jumping back when a spark of electricity clashed causing a spark to become visible. Tecna laughed and picked up the Tiara with ease. She walked over to a Mirror and placed it on her head. As soon as it rested onto Tecna's head all the live electricity stopped and it looked like a normally tiara, but it was still made from wires but the design of the wires were still quite beautiful and they curved and twisted. She turned to look at Musa.

"What do you think?" Tecna asked curtsying, Musa laughed and attempt to Curtsy.

"Absolutely stunning you're Royal highness!" Musa complimented her Friend and opened her closet. "Hay Tec, seeming I'm a visiting princess should I not get all dressed up to and you know wear my tiara and my Mothers dress?" Musa asked as she opened the bottom draw of her wardrobe. Pulling out Musa's own Tiara and which was made of gold but had a blood red ruby in the shape of Treble clef right in the centre.

"It probably wouldn't do us any harm, but Riven and Timmy better have suits." Tecna looked at Musa; her eye's widened like the boys had suites.

"I don't think Riven even knows what a suit is!" Musa laughed and bit her bottom lip.

"What else could they wear?" Tecna asked and Musa bent down pulling a long floor length, one puffy sleeved Dress which was a soft and very elegant red. "Whoa, that's some dress" Tecna mouth was hanging open.

"Thanks, it was my Mum's you know that she was supposed to be queen of melody if she hadn't died, but the boys could wear their hero uniform?" Musa sighed, she walked into the bathroom to get dried and dressed.

"Yea, let's hope that's what their wearing" Tecna watched her friend walk into the bathroom with her head held low. The Memories of her mother brought pain back to Musa feelings. Tecna watched Musa close the door and Tecna turned, she knew all Musa needed was to have few minutes to compose herself. Tecna reached into the computer skin box and pulled out a full arm length brace, made with gold and sapphires something of pure beauty; it was probably the only thing of royal clothing Tecna liked.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Hours Later<strong>

* * *

><p>Tecna opened the door to the balcony and looked out onto the Balcony, the gates to Alfea opened and in drove four Leva Bikes drive in. Riven and Timmy in the lead. Tecna gasped she hadn't phoned them to tell them to wear something half formal. "Musa we have guests!" Tecna shouted through the door as Musa had ran back into the bathroom just five minutes ago after having an hour long debate with herself about putting on make-up.<p>

The door quickly unlocked and Musa stepped out. She had applied a little bit of eye liner and a soft blue eye shadow, "Just let me grab the royal sceptre then I'm good to go" Musa pushed her way past Tecna who was amazed she had never seen her friend before in a dress and she looked absolutely stunning, her hair was tied back into one pony tail instead of two and her royal sceptre transformed by her touch into something that looked more like a staff.

"Wow Musa, you look….Gorgeous!" Tecna exclaimed and stepped down three little steps and joined Musa, the two girls grabbed the rucksacks they had packed last night and walked into the common Room where the rest of the girls were sitting. Stella dropped her tea on the pink rug and gasped at the two girls.

"Well, well, Well who knew you two actually had a sense in style" Stella stood up and did some measurements with her thumbs "I have to say, I'm impressed" Stella smiled magically cleaning the rug with a swift movement of flicking her wrist.

"Oh shut it Stella" Musa snapped as all the boys burst through door all dressed in their Hero Uniform. Tecna sighed with relief; this would make Timmy and Riven look like protectors.

"Thank Magix" Tecna sighed. Musa turned her head and released a small sigh with the pink haired fairy, as Riven and Timmy jaws hit the floor at the sight of Musa and Tecna when they entered. Everyone minus Tecna and Musa, who were talking, was laughing at Riven's and Timmy's as they were staring in Awe at the two beautiful fairies change in outfits.

"Why do I feel like I'm underdressed?" Timmy asked Riven when he finally managed to speak again, the two specialists look at each other and sighed heavily, Riven's more of a growl. Riven turned to look at Musa who was looking at him biting her bottom lip with her hand's crossed behind her back. '_So hot. Damn it. Shut up!" _Riven hissed at himself aloud, Timmy laughed at Riven's extremely quiet outburst. Timmy was positive that Musa wouldn't have been able to hear as Timmy was barely able to hear and Riven might as well whispered it in his ear.

"Because they've got friggen Tiara's on! Tiara's" Riven hissed under his at Timmy. They both built up the courage to move towards the girls and not look like total idiot's in the process and they took a few steps towards the girls. Timmy looked at Tecna, she was absolutely gorgeous and he fixed his glasses to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He wasn't and once again his jaw hit the ground. Tecna blushed as Timmy stumbled over his own two feet. Riven on the other hand wouldn't allow himself to be fazed by Musa like Timmy was fazed by Tecna although he was finding it very hard. Musa was so beautiful; he had a weird warm feeling race though his body, he almost felt tingly. The girls took a few steps closer to them and the rest of the girls minus Flora jumped onto the rest of the boys.

"So are you… Ready… to…Emm, What was I saying?" Timmy lost his train of thought looking into to Tecna's eyes. She rested a hand on his cheek and nodded her head understanding what Timmy was going to say.

"What about you are you ready to go?" Riven asked being probably as nonchalant has he could pull of at the moment. Musa pouted she had hoped at least for a miniscule compliment out of Riven, as even for a change even Musa thought she looked pretty. Riven was trying to get rid of this weird feeling he had which got worse when Musa started to speak.

"Yes Riven, did you pick up my sheet Music?" She asked sweetly placing a small kiss on his cheek. Riven felt a few hundred degree's he tried to wipe away sweat that wasn't there.

"Riven are you ok?" Brandon asked everyone turned to look at him. When he looked away from Musa he started to feel fine, he was about to nod his head when Musa encased her hand in his and the weird sensation returned.

"I'll meet you guys outside then we should leave for Zenith" He stormed out of the room and Musa sighed looking at the floor Tecna wrapped her arm around her sad blue haired friend. Brandon walked over to where Musa stood wiping away small beads of tears.

"Musa?" Brandon asked her name, she raised her head and saw Brandon laughing.

"What's so funny care to let us in?" Bloom asked as Timmy and Sky just started laughing as well Musa ran into Tecna thinking all the guys were laughing at her. All the make-up she had applied started running of her face. Stella not being able to stand the clown look on Musa's face walked over and cast a spell on Musa.

"Hun, you're all fixed now, so cry your heart out and BRANDON! Stop laughing!" The blonde turned to her boyfriend and slapped him across the face, Brandon lowered his head and stopped laughing Timmy and Sky did too afraid that Tecna and Bloom would slap them as well.

"Let us explain." Timmy started the orangey brown haired specialist fixed his bulky, red glasses again and turned to Musa. Sky moved away from Bloom and Brandon moved to beside Timmy. The three stood in front Musa and Timmy raised her head.

"We were laughing at Riven." Sky started the blonde shaggy haired specialist looked over at Bloom whose disapproving look eased a little. The ginger firecracker of a fairy didn't like anyone making her friends cry.

"Yea, Musa we all think you look Beautiful" Brandon said Stella huffed in the background mumbling something like _'Your girlfriends behind you' _but Brandon didn't hear. "Now imagine Riven or as we call him…"

"Mr No Emotions" All the boys said in unison, all the girls including Musa managed to laugh at this comment. "So, if we think you look beautiful, and we don't have the slightest attraction to you, imagine what Riven's thinking. The girls he's head over heels for standing in front of him looking completely beautiful, but because he's not allowed to have feelings causes he also Mr tough guy he freaked out and left" Timmy explained Musa smiled and bit her bottom lip, she turned to look at the window which looked across the courtyard. She moved away from Tecna and the boys and moved to the window she saw Riven pacing up and down and she saw he was talking to himself, she picked up brief bits but it was harder to hear because he was mumbling so quietly. '_You Idiot….You said moments before…Why didn't you just say that…'_

Musa Felt Tecna's hand rest on her shoulder she turned smiling, Tecna smiled and grabbed the blue haired fairy and dragged her away from the window, and dragged her to where her rucksack sat on the floor. Timmy smiled and they started to walk out.

"Guys wait, where are you going" asked Bloom with a disappointed look, her eye's filling up with sadness. Tecna and Musa looked at each other.

"I thought you were going to tell them?" Musa questioned, her voice pretty much the same as usual but a little groggy as she had just been crying.

"I thought you would have…" Tecna shrugged her shoulders and both the fairy of technology and the fairy of Music and sound turned to look at the rest of their group.

"We are going to Zenith" Musa explained scratching her hair, she hated having it in less than two ponytails but she had to admit she did kind of look cute with one though.

"I want some answers and well it's my birthday and I want to see my family." Tecna carried on explaining, the two fairies waved goodbye after their friends and ran down the stairs which was incredibly hard as the two didn't wear high stiletto heels every day of the week like the rest of the girls.

Eventually they got to the main doors and they pushed them open, Tecna smiled. Today had been a better day than yesterday, although she had only been up for two hours there was still a lot more of the day to come, so much more could happen.

Tecna and Musa walked out into the rays of the first glowing warm sun of the day. Tecna was easily burnt and hated it being too hot, but she also hated cold days and Rain so there was very few day's Tecna enjoyed being outside as it was either raining, or a day you go down to the beach because it was that hot, but today was plainly warm, a few clouds in the sky but not many, a soft breeze to keep them cool. "Perfect weather conditions!" Tecna laughed as Timmy and Riven walked forward towards the girls.

Riven was the first to speak. "So the views real hot…." Riven mumbled and turned to walk away, Timmy looked at him and Musa smiled, Riven had complemented her in his own little and almost scary way. Musa giggled and chased after him.

"Hay Riv, wait up!" Musa smiled at him and he stood stiffened as she wrapped her arm around his. Tecna smiled at Timmy and started typing things into her mini portable pad (*1).

"Timmy, according to my pad it says that the view can't be described as hot, why did Riven describe it as '_hot_'?" Tecna looked confused and retyped all of her information just to make sure it was correct.

"He wasn't going on about the actually view, Tec, he was going to on about his view." Timmy explained the little pink haired fairy was clung to his arm they walked slowly, like they were on a date, a date of walking through the park on a star lit evening.

"I still don't get what you mean Timmy? I mean his view is the same as my view?" Tecna could not wrap her head around what Riven had said.

"He was talking about Musa; he was looking at Musa when he said it so his view was Musa, meaning that he thought she looked hot." Timmy explained in the most basic terms he could think of.

"Aww, who would have guessed the Riven, was such a weird and kind of scary hopeless romantic." Tecna smiled and saw Musa and Riven try to figure out how Musa was going to ride on the back of his Leva Bike.

"Do you guys need a hand?" Timmy asked as they got closer. Musa picked her dress so it wasn't on the floor and spun on the spot.

"Just a touch Timmy…" Musa retorted with a noticeable bit of sarcasm. Riven once again eyed her Musa noticing she turned her back to him. Riven sighed and whispered something in her ear that neither Timmy nor Tecna picked up. Musa laughed and tried to find a way to get on the back of the bike again.

"Why don't we just drive back and come back with the ship?" Timmy recommended. Tecna started making calculations. A bunch of lights started to flash on her mini portable pad. Her face scrunched up a little and she looked like she was going to sneeze.

After another thirty seconds of the pink haired technology obsessed fairy trying to calculate something she closed her eyes and smiled. "If you guys leave within the next minute you should get here just in time for us to reach the short portal opening to Zenith." Tecna pushed the two boys on the bikes, Tecna placing a kiss on Timmy's soft blushing cheeks. Musa on the other hand pushed Riven's helmet on and put the bike into ignition.

The boys drove away and the girls sat on the bench. The Fairy of Music grabbed her Music player from her purse and snapped her fingers, Stella had taught her a trick that meant she could change her outfits, she was quite pleased with this trick but she still had to change back into the dress when the boys arrived with the ship. Tecna on the other hand didn't bother with the trick and just sat comfortably with her Mini portable pad, playing dummy destroyer which she played with Timmy at parties or just generally when they saw each other.

* * *

><p>The Boys weren't long and Musa was also quite annoyed that she had only three minutes out of her mother's dress, while she loved the dress with all her heart she always no matter what dress it was she hated wearing them. Timmy and Riven walked of the ship and bowed down in front of the two girls. "Princesses" They got up and the two girls ran into the boys. The fairy of technology ran into her technology geek boyfriend, with the bulky red glasses wrapping his arms around the perky pink haired fairy. While the Magenta haired specialist stood arms crossed looking at the angelic voiced, blue haired fairy swaying back and forth waiting for her specialist to do something of any kind.<p>

Tecna pulled out of Timmy's grasp and they started walking towards the ship while Riven carried on looking at Musa, constantly tempted by her big blue eyes. She was twisting her ankle around in the Gravel; Riven scowled at Musa _'why does she have to be so damn beautiful!' _he growled at himself mentally and turned his back to her, that almost kind of nice warm tingly feeling had returned. Musa tiptoed up behind him and got on her tiptoes and rested her head on his shoulder and he stiffened instantly.

"So you think I look hot?" Musa teased giggling; Riven shrugged her off and turned to look at her, his violet eyes drilling in to her dark sapphire ones.

"I never said that!" He hissed and Musa bit her bottom lip. Riven stood a little closer. "But I did mean it" he whispered and Musa smiled and moved to the front of him.

"Just what I wanted to hear" She giggled again running away picking up the dress so it didn't catch on any stones or the gravel; Riven smiled mischievously and started jogging after her. The Day was sunny as Tecna had mentioned before but in Zenith it would be night, and so it would be slightly dangerous.

A few years ago a few of Zenith's scientists tried to find a way to remove all computer viruses, but it ended up going wrong creating night monsters. Very dangerous and killers, like a computer virus should be. So the girls should be glad to have the boys and their weapons. But apart from that obvious fact the people where nice and it was safe during the day. Zenith was rated one of the most loved realms in all of the Nebula's.

The girls took their seat on the ship and strapped themselves in. The semi comfortable seats where good enough for the hour long trip to Zenith, the boys no longer concentrating turned to talk to the girls. Obviously The Orangey Brown haired specialist sat beside his beautiful fairy girlfriend and the jerk of a hero sat looking at the Musical fairy that was playing with her headphones. "So you mind telling us why you two pixies are dressed all royally?" Riven asked smirking. Musa and Tecna turned to glare at Riven.

"Why do you call us pixie's we are fairies, Jerk, fairies" the musical fairy snapped at the ego manic specialist.

"Whatever you say my pixie." Riven turned an rested his hand on Musa knee giving her an almost apologetic look.

"Oh so it's _my_ pet name?" Musa teased. The two started talking and laughing, Musa going red and Riven giving his also famous annoyed and disapproving look constantly, apart from the parts when her grinned evilly at her with his snarky comments.

"Emm, Guys? Answering Riven's question anytime soon?" Riven and Musa both turned to look at Timmy who was cleaning his glasses.

"Oh yea." Musa grinned and turned to face the rest of the small group. "Tecna is obviously Princess Tecna of Zenith, and I'm a visiting princess." Musa smiled and moved again trying to find a comfortable position in the weirdly shaped chairs.

"Wait you're a princess?" Riven asked. He looked at Musa once again taking in all of her beauty, trying to get round the fact that she was stunning.

"Yea. There's probably a story I should share…" Musa whispered, Tecna, Riven and Timmy all waiting hanging with suspense, thoughts about what the story was floating around there heads.

"Tell us" They whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>So hi guys, thanks for all the quick reveiws, i'm Feeling the love :) <strong>

**so anyway dum dum dum whats Musa's little story... **

**(*1)- Its like and I pad, welll more like and I pod touch but does all of Tecna's little gadgety things.**


	3. Chapter 3

Riven stared at the blue haired fairy who was almost shaking in her seat, in her head she tried to figure out how to tell her friends about the secret laws of Melody. Tecna the pink haired fairy of technology was looking at her best friend with worried and concerned eyes. Timmy watching the three taking in the different ways in which people where acting. He watched Riven confusion was what he had and not letting the worry seep through. He watched the musical fairy figure things out in her head shaking and turning to look at her three friends. He finally looked at the pink haired fairy that was filled with confusion, worry and excitement of wanting to know what Musa had to say.

"Musa, you can tell us. We trust you and you can trust us." Riven reassured her, grabbing her hands and turning the fairy to face him, she smiled; the magenta haired specialist had his moments of jerkiness he also had moments when you saw his caring and understanding side. This was one of those moments.

Musa nodded her head and started slowly and shakily. "Melody is the realm of music" Musa started but was cut off by Riven's probable constant commentary of questions.

"So you're the princess of Melody?" Riven asked, looking into her eyes, her deep blue eyes. Musa nodded her head. Riven feeling the nerves bounce of Musa stood up in front of her. Musa looked up at him with worried and almost scared eyes. He knelt down and rested his hands on her hips. Musa's eye's widened and so did Tecna's and Timmy's all thinking the specialist was going to kiss her. Musa closed her eyes and opened her mouth the tiniest bit not enough to be seen. She sat and waited for a minute until she heard the dark chuckle of the specialist holding her by the hips. Musa opened one eye and suddenly saw herself being raised in the air. 

"Riven what in the name of the dragon fire are you doing?" Tecna asked as Riven started walking away with Musa over his shoulder her small fists hammering on her back. The pink haired fairy ran in front of the violet eyed hero, stopping him from carrying her on without a decent reason.

"I'm taking her somewhere, where she doesn't have to look at all of our eye's watching her, when she's ready to tell us she can come back to us." Riven raised his eyebrow at Tecna who moved aside, Musa stopped hitting his back and almost relaxed. She got a little too relaxed and almost fell out of his grip. The hero walked out as he shifted his fairy from his shoulder to the bridal position.

Tecna walked over to her hero and looked at the calculations he was making on one of the ships many panels. Tecna didn't truly understand the complexity of ship yet but Timmy had started to teach her. One of Tecna's dreams was to build a safer, faster and more power filled set of ships for red fountain. As the girls graduated two years before the boys she hoped in the next two years she would be able to at least make the design and have a ship made before the boys left.

"What are you doing Timmy, it looks positively fascinating!" Tecna chimed, resting her hands on Timmy's shoulder. Timmy looked up at the smiling fairy to see her necklace had fallen slightly.

"Oh, just some calculations so I know what are time of arrival should be." He explained and stood up, looking down at the fairy who was looking up at him. "Here let me fix that" He whispered shyly as he rested his fingers on her neck to fix the chain of the necklace. She smiled at him and he dropped his hands. "There we are perfect." Timmy tried to use the trick Riven pulled earlier on Musa the whole 'so the views real hot' he hoped Tecna picked up on the fact that he was calling her perfect. Tecna smiled and walked away after placing another kiss on Timmy's cheek. They were the most awkward couple any of their friends had met, if you don't count Musa and Riven's kind of _'I love you but god that would be awkward and scary'_ relationship, But Timmy and Tecna where so alike and were probably the couple best suited for each other out of all the Winx and their hero's.

Tecna smiled she had remembered Riven's incorrect statement from earlier, she turned her head to look at the specialist who was flying the ship, His red block glasses on his nose, and his orangey brown hair flopping to the side again. Tecna smiled; '_did he just call me perfect'_ Tecna blushed thinking to herself

Tecna walked over to where Musa had sat; there was one of her many music players on the floor the head phones still attached. Tecna picked it up and looked on the back. '_Rap by The Risen'_ Tecna smiled, finally figuring out why Musa had one hundred and seventy two music players. Everyone had a different genre, and everyone by a different artist.

"I'm just going to find Musa and give her music player. Do you have any idea where they might be Timmy?" Timmy still sitting in his seat brought up a map of the ship. Four flashes of lights where beaming on the map, two where blue and two where green.

"Okay Tec, so this is us." Timmy pointed to two of the lights one blue one green. "The blue ones are me and Riven as blue is neutral, the green ones are you and Musa, Green for positive energy as you are fairies and just so you know, if a purple ever appears, there is a cloud tower witch on board, if it shows red its someone like the Trix and if its white it's an unknown intruder." Timmy explained he swivelled in his seat to face the pink haired fairy, one of her eyebrows were raised.

"Timmy, I was the one who designed that system, remember" Tecna smiled at him shaking her head. Timmy's eyes widened and he started blushing, how could he forget that simple fact, that his girlfriend, His first actual girlfriend designed this new system for the ship.

"Sorry Tecna" He mumbled unable to look at her.

"It's okay Timmy, just where am I going to get to Musa?" She asked swivelling Timmy on his seat so he was watching the map again.

"go through the door turn left and then there is just one path way, a few corners but no doors for you to go through, you will just end up at Musa and Riven, and if you don't find your way you're bound to bump into Riven on his way back." Timmy smiled at Tecna who wrapped her small, skinny arms around his neck.

"Thanks Timmy" She chimed and turned to walk towards the door.

Her heels seriously annoying her, she had no clue how the rest of the girls put up with the constant aching of the dangerously high ankle, "Ugh, the foot is not even supposed to even stand this shape" Tecna mumbled to herself. She opened the door that Timmy had pointed to and she walked through. The ship could really use decorating, the inside was so boring unless you where n the control room, where there was lots of flashing lights and it's were everyone was so you ended up talking to your friends so you didn't notice the boring colour scheme.

After a few minutes of a quick walk, Tecna started to hear mumbled voices; she could hear Riven's growly voice and Musa's soft snaps. Tecna stopped sneakily listening to the odd friend's conversation. "I still don't get what you're on about Musa" Riven mumbled confused.

"Melody has a caste system Riven" Musa whispered. Tecna held her breath suspecting that Musa knew she was there. Tecna tried to move a little closer without Musa hearing her. "You have the Royals, the Nobles, the commoners, the poor, and the unwanted groups" Musa whispered again forcing Tecna to move closer to the corner again, almost stumbling she couldn't let Musa hear her. "Everyone knows it exists but everyone refuses to do anything about"

"So, what does the whole caste thing have to do with this whole trip thing?" Riven asked again. Tecna listened carefully these where the same questions she had.

"I am a Royal" Musa started and Riven nodded his head. "A royal can marry another Royal or a noble at last resort; you see a noble is someone like Timmy and Brandon, squires, protectors, or those from a rich family like Timmy" Musa sighed Tecna closed her eyes even she, the only one in the Winx who thought truly logical, could hear the pain in her friends voice. "The royal's aren't even supposed to talk to a commoner or below; outside of the work place or for my class school" Musa whispered, Riven gasped and Tecna heard him lean up against the wall.

"So this, this is about me?" He chocked out, Tecna could hear the sobs coming from her friend.

"Riven, I'm so sorry!" She whispered crying, Tecna had to listen to probably the worst part of the conversation.

"This whole summer the two of us, the jokes, the laughs, the secret kisses we shared, all of, all of it has too end because of what, you led me on!" He snapped Tecna heard Musa's heels hit off the floor as she moved towards Riven.

"Riven, I have no care for those rules, everything I have said to you I meant it, but what I want doesn't matter right now; I can't start a war with my people on Tecna's planet!" She retorted quietly, Musa could hear her friend's heavy breathing from behind the corner, but she was having a conversation with Riven and it needed to come to an end.

"So, what now? I don't get to see you till Wednesday because we can't be seen together!" Riven growled. Musa rested a hand on his face and he leaned down to her. Their breaths hitting of each other's faces, Musa closing her eye's shaking her head.

"I'm suggesting we tell a little white lie." Musa whispered. Tecna moved closer not realising she was showing part of herself.

"What do you suggest then?" Riven asked sighing unsure of what to do.

"I suggest that we tell people that you're my body guard, my '_protector_' in a sense" Musa whispered but Tecna still being able to hear.

"Smart" Riven whispered leaning down, placing his lips on Musa's. the two had hid there relationship well, Musa had not told her dearest friend about the two, but Musa and Riven both knew that no one thought that Riven was acceptable for Musa. Musa wrapped her arms around Riven's neck, his arms around her waist, Riven almost bending Musa as he leaned down kissing her. Musa released a few giggles and Riven actually smiling a genuine smile.

Tecna gasped and stumbled out the two pulling away from there kiss, to look at her. Tecna tried to back away slowly but not able to divert Riven's glare. Musa started laughing. Riven and Tecna looked at her confused; Riven's arms still wrapped around Musa's waist and Tecna standing there bowing her head feeling rather guilty for eaves dropping.

"Why are you laughing are secrets out!" Riven almost shouted at Musa; Musa smiled and placed her hand on Riven's face. She sighed and Tecna went towards the couple, who had apparently been dating the whole summer and she never knew.

"Because the amount of weight that's just been lifted." Musa sighed and nestled into Riven, to Tecna's surprise he relaxed and pulled her closer which was abnormal as this was Riven, why wasn't he immature pushing her away or sighing not sure of what to do.

"So are you mad I was listening, I just wanted to give you your Music Player. You dropped it" Tecna whispered and Musa pulled out of Riven's relaxed grip. This still confused Tecna. Riven leaned up against the wall as Musa started moving towards Tecna.

"No Tec, Come here." Musa whispered and wrapped her arms around her friend, the two rocked back and forth. Riven watching them glaring slightly; he was unsure what was going to come out of Tecna's mouth next.

The two girls pulled away and Tecna turned to Riven he sighed knowing that he was about to be verbally attacked by Tecna, not that he cared. "And YOU!" Tecna growled, Musa raised her eyebrows and looked at Tecna in shock. "How dare you, lead her on! She deserves so much better that a witch wannabe!" She growled. Riven stood up at this point and leaned down in front of Tecna.

"I was never a witch wannabe! I was spelled damn it!" He shouted Tecna stood in front of him keeping her ground.

"Guys stop" Musa pleaded. She tried to push the two apart but it was no use. Timmy came around the corner and heard the yelling from a few metres away.

"I am not letting you fall for this witch slave!" Tecna shouted again. Musa gasped backing away, not sure if she was laughing or genuinely upset. Who knew that Tecna could say things like that?

"I am no witch slave! I was spelled! I hated it constantly being used! Hurting Musa! It killed me!" Riven shouted as Timmy came into sight. Everyone gasped and Musa ran into the middle of the two again.

"Please stop!" She whimpered grabbed hold of Riven's right hand and Tecna's hand. "Tecna you're my best friend, be happy for me. And Riven….." Musa didn't know what to say so she just gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, burring his head into her hair breathing calmly.

Timmy looked back and forth and at the three. "Are you two dating?" Timmy asked, neither Musa nor Riven looked up, they could all hear Riven's voice being spoke but Tecna and Timmy couldn't make out what he was saying. It was probably sweet nothings in Musa's ear; apparently all of Riven's talk about how he could actually make a good boyfriend was true, to Timmy's surprise.

"Yes they are." Tecna whispered and walked over to Timmy and encased herself into Timmy's grasp. "And I am going to _try_ and be happy for them" Tecna whispered. She pressed her head hard onto his shoulder. Timmy wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her close. Timmy then rested his head down on the small petite fairy that refused to pull away from his grasp.

After another minute of hugging the four friends or the two couples walked down the hallway, all laughing minus Riven who never laughed. "So Musa what was the story?" Timmy asked he was the only one who hadn't heard the whole conversation. Musa looked up and the top of her pigtails hit Riven's face he jumped a little not expect strands of blue hair to hit him in the face.

Still laughing Musa answered the question, "How about we forget the story and we tell everyone Riven's my protector." Musa asked grabbing Riven's hand. The four walked in silence and reached the main control room.

"Ok guys time of arrival is about another hour. Were also changing nebulas so in about fifteen minutes it will go from thirteen hundred hours to twenty two hundred hours." Timmy informed and they all sat in the awkwardly shaped seats. "Also the Magic balance levels will change dramatically so Girls you'll feel drained soon" Riven was beside Timmy the two were flying the ship. Musa and Tecna sat together, Tecna finally handed Musa her music player, which she started to play putting the headphones into her ears.

Tecna decided to just sit and fiddle with a broken computer part and see if she could fix it. The fairy was getting quite annoyed the computer piece would just not go back together. Both of the fairies where unaware of how long they had been sitting, Musa listening to her Music and Tecna with this computer piece. The fifteen minutes passed quickly and the girls only realised when they suddenly felt drained, they had entered the Techno Nebula. "Whoa, Light headed." Musa whispered almost falling out of her seat. Musa dropped her music player and it smashed as it hit the floor and Tecna did the same with the computer piece, the two girls were completely dazed. The change in magical energy level's where quite overpowering. The magic levels in Magix is as high as it can get, while in zenith it was technology that was used more than magic, although because magic was needed the levels were not so low that the girls lost all basic level of Winx.

Riven turned in his seat to see the two girls hands dropped and drifting dangerously into a sleep. "Timmy there falling asleep, this is not good" Riven growled as he pushed himself from seat and ran to the girls sides. The laws of magic were quite confusing. But the girls were going through what was called a magic balance change and they needed to be kept awake at all-time throughout the process or the possibility of them falling into a coma nearly tripled.

"Musa!" Riven shouted sitting the fairy up right while Timmy grabbed Tecna by the shoulder and dragged her up in the seat.

"Riven what do we do?" The almost pink haired specialist looked at Musa unsure of what would keep her awake.

"Here goes nothing" He mumbled and kissed Musa. His hands wrapped around her waist, at first there was no reaction from Musa but just when Riven was about to give up Musa's lips started moving with his. When he pulled away Musa's eyes were wide open and looking at his large almost happy smile. "Timmy, apparently the quickest way to wake up a female is to kiss her, so off you go. Tecna's your girlfriends not mine." Riven smirked and rubbed Musa's knee as she bit her bottom lip.

Tecna still flopping about in able to stay awake was left to Timmy as Riven was now flying the ship and Musa was watching him, she had enjoyed his quick decision to kiss her, she almost felt like begging for more.

"Riven I've never kissed Tecna before! What do I do?" He said confused standing in front of Tecna. Musa turned to look at Timmy's panicked face.

"Let me" Musa smiled and formed into her Winx. "Timmy go stand over there and Riven lift up your legs so it looks like you've been thrown away from controls." She looked down a Tecna. Musa knew the whole magic balance thing it had happened to her before and lest to say she did not like spending a fortnight in hospital because she had refused to listen to her father's instructions.

"TECNA! TECNA WAKE UP! WE NEED HELP! TECNA TECNA!" Musa shouted flying around the sleeping fairy. Tecna's eye's fluttered open and Musa fell from the sky as she lost her Winx form, there was very little Winx left inside of her. "Ow!" Musa grumbled as she propped herself up on the arm she had not hit, at the exact same time Tecna shot up and stood up out of the chair.

"Tecna!" Timmy shouted wrapping his arms around Tecna and Riven getting comfortable from in his seat. Timmy quickly realised that he had just given Tecna a hug and pulled away feeling awkward and ran to his seat beside Riven.

"Oh Musa!" Tecna whispered as she noticed Musa sitting on the floor rubbing her arm. It bruised quickly. "Musa what happened." Tecna asked as he heard Riven chuckle and mumble something like _'Stopped Timmy from kissing you'_.

"Nothing I just ran out of my Winx when I was flying." Musa explained while the technology fairy scanned her friends arm to make sure nothing was broken.

"Well now you know for next time." Tecna smiled and the girls suddenly realised there was no music player or computer piece. They looked down at the floor after they heard a crunch come from beneath Musa's feet.

The musical fairy almost started crying when she saw the player in pieces. And the fairy of technology actually didn't care about that computer piece; she was actually relieved that it was gone.

"Calculations where wrong girls, landing in Zenith main city now" Riven informed the two angered fairies. The two fairies pulled themselves from their seat and stood behind the two boys.

"Ahh home sweet home" Tecna smiled and the three looked at her.

"Home sweet home! It's a friggen holographic city! It's absolutely friggen amazing!" Riven gasped Musa was lost for words, the city was a holographic city, you could see all the pixels flashing, the trees were holographic everything but the people was. It was filled with dark blues and Greens. Timmy, Riven and Musa looked at everything.

"I wonder what it looks like during the day." Musa whispered taking in the almost vibrant darkness. People walked around with tablets and handheld computers in their hands. While the children ran around with kites that where holographic. The teen's like themselves were practising magic. Some of the girls where in the weirdest Winx outfits they had ever seen, one was wearing a blue dress that had live wires racing through it, while another had dark green tight trousers on and a dark green tube top. All of their wings though where like Tecna's, when they weren't flying green bars but if they were it would turn into two massive triangular wings.

The boys were dresses in similar suites to the boys and where fighting with PhantoBlades. They were no wear near as skilled as Riven but the ones who were fighting with crossbows like Timmy could give him a run for his precious stones.

"Hay Guys could you land just over there that's my friends" Tecna chimed; the teens that the other three had been watching were Tecna's old friends from when she was at zenith.

'_This was going to be a fun trip.'_ Thought Timmy


	4. Chapter 4

Tecna, the pink haired fairy of technology had just landed in her home realm, seeing her friends standing in front of the big Red Fountain ship, which contained her new boyfriend Timmy, her best friend Musa and Musa's boyfriend Riven. Musa stood beside Tecna her blue hair still annoying her as she had it tied back into one large bobble, Timmy moved from his seat and looked down at the people Tecna had called her friends. He noticed one boy standing smiling with hopeful eyes, the boy was around his age and height with coal black hair, and emerald green eyes, his eye's staring up at the glass screen watching the four of them inside the ship.

Riven also removed himself from his seat and stood up. He kept his head low and discreetly moved towards Musa. Musa noticing his awkward movements walked over to him instead of him trying to be discreet and rested her soft pale hand on his face. "Riven, its okay, calm down" She whispered so only he could hear, her soft patient voice.

"Musa, Tecna won't stop giving me her attempt at daggers when ever she sees me. You know your friends haven't forgiven me for putting you through last year." He whispered quieter knowing Musa would still hear him. Musa shook her head and sighed she stepped a little closer and wrapped her spare arm around his waist, resting her hand on his lower spine. Riven look down at her, her soft blue eye's looked up at him, her gentle smile caused his lips to form into a slight smile them selves.

"It doesn't matter what they think Riven, they will either learn to love you or just live with the fact that were together. You were spelled and you did help save me at the end of the battle." She whispered and leaned up and place a small kiss on his cheek. He smiled at her and then watched Musa walk towards Tecna and Timmy.

"Tec, who is that guy?" Timmy asked the slightly pale skinned, green eyed, pink haired fairy he was happy to call his girlfriend. Tecna's face lit up when she saw who was standing in her little group of friends from her home realm.

"That's Trace!" Tecna Jumped with joy and turned. She started running and pushed past Musa who was spun, by Tecna's shear force and the dark red wined haired specialist took a step back before Tecna ran into him to get to the ships exit. Timmy just sighed and looked at the Boy, standing there waiting and watching.

"You coming Tim?" Musa asked as she linked arms with Riven, who was stilling trying to look at her discreetly yet adoringly.

Timmy nodded his head and walked over to his two friends. He kept his head low, the thoughts of the boy clouded his judgement, The boy was a lot more bulkier and muscular than he was, and by the way Tecna's face lit up when she saw Trace, he could have been a boyfriend of Tecna's before she came to Alfea, _'what if old feeling's resurface? I might loose her!'_ Timmy thought to himself panicked.

Riven looked over at Timmy and saw the colour drain from his face. "Timmy, you okay?"Riven asked causing Musa to look over at him as well.

"Yea Timmy you look kind of sick?" Musa asked stretching for his forehead.

"Yea I'm fine, just a little queasy..." Timmy mumbled as they reached the loading deck where Tecna was bouncing around like a little puppy.

Musa let go of Riven's arm and ran to Tecna to fix her dress as it had become all crumpled at the back. "Tecna keep still!" was all you heard in the loading deck as Musa tried to get Tecna to stay on the ground.

Timmy put in the pass code to the ships boarding station and the entrance and exit to the ship started opening. "How do I look?" Tecna asked rushed as Musa did a final check of her clothing.

"Great" Musa whispered as she pushed her off the ship.

Riven stayed behind with Timmy. "So dude, what's really up?" Riven asked as they slowly started walking off the ship.

The Magenta haired , deep violet eyed, Specialist may have moments when he's an ass and a jerk, but he also had the moments where he was the best person to confine in, while at times he may seem it he was not a judge mental person. " Its just, That boy Trace, Tecna was over the moon when she saw him. I guess I'm worried that he's an ex-boyfriend that could take her away from me." The Specialist that used a crossbow and who was the brains in his team couldn't fully understand what was happening.

"Okay then Tim, I'll keep an eye on him today, talk to Musa see if she gets any gossip from Tecna and I'll report it back to you." Riven nodded his head and Timmy sighed with relief. Timmy looked up at Riven and saw that he probably couldn't ask for a better friend. Riven was protective, at times supportive, always making some snide or sarcastic remark, he understood or at least tried to, but knew when to back off as well. He was a type of friend that makes a group.

"Thanks Riv." He whispered as Musa came round the corner and saw them. The midnight Blue haired fairy, with the shining blue eye's ran up, grabbing hold of her dress.

"Come on you two, Tecna's arranging a holographic horse ridden carriage up to the Palace!" She squealed and took in the Holographic world of Zenith.

"This place is amazing" Riven spoke in awe and grabbed Musa's hand allowing her to drag him out of the ship leaving Timmy to walk on his own. Timmy watched Riven be the almost perfect boyfriend. When he thought no one was watching he would hold her, and be hers, but as soon as they saw someone he went back to being 'Mr_ no-emotions'_ Timmy sighed, he wanted to be Tecna's and nobody else's. With this thought in his head he picked up his pace and laughed as Riven dropped his arm from around Musa's waist as Timmy came into sight.

Timmy saw Tecna hugging the boy she called Trace. Timmy felt an over whelming sensation of anger. He carried on walking fixing his glasses. "Tec?" He tried to say her name strongly and proudly, with determination but all that came out was an almost squeak.

"Timmy" Tecna smile and ran into Timmy. He held his arms open wide and Tecna cuddled herself into him. "Everyone this is Timmy, Timmy's my boyfriend!" Tecna said with such glee and happiness. Timmy rested his head on Tecna's shoulder and breathed in happily, he held her tight and sighed with relief, she was still his.

"Nice to meet you Timmy!" Said a dark green haired girl, she smiled and extended a hand to Timmy. "My name Circu, but they all call me Circuit for fun." She smiled and Timmy grabbed onto her hand and shook it.

"Don't start without us!" Musa shouted as she and Riven joined the Group. Riven came up behind her and ended up grabbing onto her and wrapping his arms around her waist. She quickly pulled out of the grasp as they now had to pretend they were just best friends again.

"Guys, Princess Musa of Melody" Tecna introduced Musa and she smiled and shook hands with the girls in the group.

One of the other boys in the group who had light almost aqua coloured hair and light sea blue eye's as well came up to Musa and got quite close. Riven stiffened hoping he was just coming in for a handshake. "Christopher, my friends call me..." He moved closer to her ears, "Choco..." He said in anything but a whisper and was interrupted by Musa's scream in pain, Riven grabbed her by the hips and pulled her closer. "Hey, Hey, what happened." Christopher asked resting a hand on Musa's shoulder.

"Idiot! She's from the Harmonic Nebula, she has sonic hearing! You could of burst her friggen ear drum!" Riven grabbed Musa closer, "Ugh Muse's your ears bleeding... Be back soon, I've got to find the first aid kit." Riven grumbled and started walking away with Musa who he picked up and carried.

"And that was Riven...Musa's..." Tecna didn't want to lie to her friends but Musa was her best friend and she had asked for help on one thing. "Musa's protector." Tecna lied, her friends all smiled.

"Will she be all right?" Christopher asked as he moved closer to his group of friends.

"Yes Christopher, but really common sense!" Tecna scowled and he moved back even further into his group of friends.

"So anyway I know three out of the seven of you" Timmy pointed to Circu, Christopher and Trace.

"Yea, well I'm Sookie, I'm not actually from Zenith I'm from Carrike, The realm of History." Sookie had a soft delicate smile and long ginger hair, she had small framed glasses and was quite pale.

"Hi Timmy, Pesky's my name." Said the tallest of the boys who stayed at the back in the shadows a little more. "I was Tecna's protector before she went to Alfea." He smiled and extended a very large hand out to Timmy. Timmy nodded his head.

"So we have, Circu, Christopher, Sookie, Pesky and Trace which means I have you two left." Timmy smiled.

"Hello!" They said in sync. The twins were identical, they both had several pleats in there vibrant red hair, there eye's also shined red and skin was so pale. "were the continent twins" They said in sync again.

"I'm Ellsa" Said the twin on the right.

"And I'm Westy" Said the twin on the left. At the same time they extended there hands and Timmy was forced to let go of Tecna to shake there hands.

"Hello again, I'm going to check on Musa and Riven he might need a hand, I'll be back soon." Timmy said politely but almost threatening as he got to the end of his sentence. He grabbed Tecna by the hips and pulled her close and placed a kiss on her cheek. He could feel Tecna's cheek burn up as the blood flushed to them. When he removed his face from her cheek he looked at her and she was in shock probably trying to find some logical reason for why Timmy had kissed her cheek.

He smiled and turned waving to them.

* * *

><p>Musa was up on the bed in the small first aid area they had. Riven had managed to stop the bleeding and Musa sighed with relief that the fact it had not stained her mothers dress. Riven stopped for a minute and looked Musa in the eye's she bit her bottom lip. "I want to punch his face in" Riven growled, Musa laughed and she threw her arms around his neck. He leaned forward and wrapped his arm's around her waist. He rested his forehead on hers. They sat like this for a minute until they heard someone enter the ship. Riven let go off Musa and made her lie down on the small bed. He pulled the light that was above her head down to her ear.<p>

"Need any help Riv?" Riven sighed as Timmy joined them.

"Yea hold this light right hear and pass me the syringe " Riven grabbed a stool that made him able to lean over Musa and get a proper view at her ear.

"Why do you need a syringe!" Musa shouted alarmed, she looked up at Riven just as he rolled his eyes. She reached across and slapped his leg.

"The Syringe contains, Elumic acid, it will burn away all the blood, and then use its healing properties to heal the eardrum." Riven explained and rubbed the back of his hand against her cheek. She still scowled at him.

Riven slowly put the syringe into Musa's ear and let it do its work.

"How you doin' Muse?" Riven asked as he knelt down in front of her. She smiled and he stood up again resisting the urge to go outside and punch that Christopher in the face.

"Hello!" Sounded the voice of Christopher.

"You have to be kidding me!" Riven sighed as he grabbed another syringe. "Timmy deal with him please!" Riven growled from his position of inserting the syringe into Musa's ear. Riven reached for the cotton to place to her ear as it started to overflow with the blood that the Elumic Acid was forcing out if her ears.

"I'm Sorry" Came Christopher's annoying voice (In Riven's opinion) from behind them.

"Out!" Riven shouted and pulled the syringe from Musa's ear.

"Okay, calm down!" Christopher scoffed as he left and you heard the growl come from Riven's chest as he breathed. Musa quietly laughing, he could really pass as her protector.

* * *

><p>"Tecna, why did you come home I mean your famous!" Circu asked, Tecna sat on the ground with all of her friends. She looked at them all, this time last year, she was sitting up in her room in the Tower Blocks crying so scared about going to Alfea.<p>

"Well I was homesick and I wanted to go home for a while. I also felt like something was missing in my life, but I feel almost complete now" Tecna smiled and Circu, Sookie, Ellsa and Westy jumped on her and gave her a hug.

"Good! We Missed you Tec!" Pesky said from where he sat. the big protector had a deep voice that echoed slightly and was a definite intimidation type of voice.

"Well, I'm just so glad to be home!" Tecna smiled. Timmy walked up behind them and sat on the floor beside Tec. "Timmy!" Tecna the princess who had returned home for a few weeks pounced on her boyfriend and curled up on his lap.

"Hey, what's gotten into you, your so hyper." Timmy laughed as Tecna kissed his cheek.

"I Guess the holographic world I call home just makes me hyper!" Timmy smiled and looked forward at Tecna who wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She leaned in again and Kissed his cheek and he held on tighter.

"How's Princess Musa?" asked Sookie who was sitting resting her head on Trace's shoulder, Traces arm wrapped around Sookie. Timmy smiled knowing that Trace was taken and would not be coming after Tecna any time soon.

"Riven's flushing her ear with Elumic acid" Timmy explained seeing all there eye's widen. "Its an acid with medical uses." He explained and there was a few gasps of relief.

"Few, I thought he was burning her ear with acid" Sookie commented as she tied her ginger hair back into a bobble and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Speak of the devils!" Said Ellsa and Westy as they pointed to Riven, Musa and Christopher. Musa ran a head and sat down on the grass beside Timmy who still had Tecna clinging to him.

"Tecna, since when did you become a limpet?" Musa joked causing the entire group to laugh, Riven sat down beside her and watched them all carefully, he saw Musa's hand just resting on the grass and he wanted to take it into his but knew he couldn't and scowled himself for the thought.

* * *

><p>"Hey Tec, should we not be getting to the palace." Timmy asked Tecna who as Musa put it, '<em>still limpeting'<em> to Timmy.

"Yea I suppose we should. Its not like I gave my parents any notice that we were coming" Tecna smiled and leaned forward gently kissing Timmy's lips, still managing to make him blush though. He smiled and the four friends from Magix got up.

"Nice meeting you!" Musa smiled, "Most of you" she added sarcastically glaring in Christopher's direction.

Riven laughing at Musa's little side comment got up and nodded his head politely as he left with Musa.

Timmy taking Tecna's hand waited for her to say her goodbyes. "come up to the blocks tomorrow for my party Kay!" Tecna waved and dragged Timmy behind her.

"BYE TEC!" All of Tecna's friends shout as the four of them turn and wave good bye.

* * *

><p>"So Tecna, where are these Holographic horse ridden carriages!"Musa squealed excited bouncing around while holding onto Riven's hand, Riven probably had the most disapproving look on his face ever.<p>

"Just round the corner!" Tecna smiled and joined Musa and started jumping excitedly, Riven and Timmy exchanged looks that said something like, _'God help us!'_

When they turned the corner they saw five horse ridden carriages each being puled by two holographic horses. "Whoa" Was all that escaped Timmy's mouth. The girls dropped the hands of the boys and Tecna walked up to one of the driver's while Musa went and stroked one of the horses.

"Excuse me sir?"Tecna asked looking up at the driver.

"Princess!" He coughed. He was an old man, and was in a black suit which he would wear to work normally, his black hat sitting in the chair next to him.

"Yes, could you please give Princess Musa , her protector Riven, Myself and my boyfriend Timmy a lift to the Tower Blocks please."

"Of coarse Princess Tecna anything you and your friends need." He offered and Tecna with help from Timmy climbed on board, Timmy jumped up afterwards and Riven picked Musa up and climbed into the carriage, then putting Musa down as he took a seat.

The driver started moving the horses. Musa sat back and relaxed and saw that Riven was sitting in the perfect position to cuddle into, she sighed knowing that she couldn't. She looked over at Tecna who was completely cuddled into Timmy who was still in a little bit of shock from Tecna's less than a second kiss on the lips. He hadn't yet managed to wipe the smirk of his face.

Riven turned to see Musa watching him, he realised the way he was sitting was probably quite annoying for Musa as it was almost telling her to cuddle into him. Musa sighed and Riven wanted to be like every other couple in all of the dimensions. They fight sometimes, they can have public displays off affection without starting a war, they can sit with there friends and be open about there relationship. But this was Musa and Riven, possibly a serious twist on the earth Play Romeo and Juliet. Musa's planet is stopping Riven from seeing her, just like Juliet's family is stopping her seeing Romeo, yet they go and see each other anyway, Riven just didn't want them both dead at the end...

around Five minutes into the trip Tecna started making some conversation. "So guys why did you keep your Rel..."Tecna was cut off.

"We kept it a secret for many reasons." Musa whispered moving her eye's in the direction of the driver.

"Tell us" Tecna pushed, Musa sighed Musa should of guessed that Tecna wouldn't get Musa's hint.

"Well for starters you girls still hate me!" Riven snapped and leaned back against his seat.

"we don't hate you!" Tecna snapped back and Riven leaned forward. Musa sighed, so did Timmy. Tecna and Riven were going to fight whether they liked it or not so Timmy and Musa just got comfortable.

"Sure! Bloom won't look in my direction or answer my questions, Stella makes it obvious that Musa could hang around with better people, Flora being as sweet and innocent as she is makes it obvious as well that she's almost scared to be around me. And you, Gave me daggers and called me a witch wannabe!" Riven argued back and Musa could hear the hurt and almost agony in his voice. She squirmed along in her seat and nestled into him giving him a friendly and comfortable hug.

"Riven..." Tecna whispered and couldn't say much more.

"Yea, all I wanted was to graduate Red Fountain and get on with my life, then I met Timmy and Sky and Brandon! They introduced me to all of you, then that bitch cast a spell on me! Hurting her..." Riven looked in Musa's direction. "...was killing me!" Riven snapped and Musa had to push him back into his seat but she held him tight, everyone knew that Riven felt most honest around, Musa, Timmy and Tecna as the four were like a group of there own.

"Riven, I am so sorry. I just...I just...I did so many things wrong, and I made an accusation without hearing the other side of the situation. Can you forgive me?" Tecna asked feeling guilty for the accusations she threw, the way she spoke about him, and he had done some secretly nice things for her.

"Of coarse Tecna, but you have to know , I can be a stubborn, ass hole, who appears to have no emotions or care for anyone's safety at times and just let me kinda smooth things out with myself before you and Musa start bitching about me please." Riven sighed and went back to his usual pouting look.

" I'm happy for you two" Tecna smiled and she did genuinely mean it now. Riven didn't realise but Musa was still clinging to him, Musa didn't either but the fact that they didn't realise that they were holding each other just proved even more how natural, yet weird, there relationship was.

Tecna was still holding onto Timmy's hand and she rested herself up against him. They were getting closer and closer to the Tower Blocks and Tecna would be able to ask her parents every question she could.

* * *

><p>The Projected moon and stars started fading away and the projected sun started rising. Timmy and Riven had fallen asleep it was a long journey to the Tower blocks and the sun was rising now. Musa stretched her leg over to Tecna who was looking up into the sky as the Driver rode them through the holographic fields.<p>

When Tecna felt her leg move by force she turned to see Musa smiling.

"Happy birthday Tec" Musa smiled and got comfortable again.

"Thanks Musa" She smiled and rested her head against Timmy.


	5. Chapter 5

The four friends all fell asleep in the carriage that was taking them to the Tower Blocks. The Pink haired princess was snuggled into the Specialist with the red bulky glasses, opposite them was the Musical Princess who was resting on the Magenta haired grumpy specialists lap. One of Timmy's arms wrapped around Tecna, unconsciously pulling the sleeping fairy closer to him. Tecna resting her head of his chest and her hands scrunched up and resting beside her face. Timmy's head was hanging over the back of the carriage, as he slept.

Riven started blinking realising he was the first of all of his friends to wake, he raised a hand and wiped the sleep from his eye's. As his vision became focused he noticed the Blue haired princess Huddled under his arm and her head resting on his legs. He gently smiled as he removed some of her midnight blue hair from her pale skinned face. He smiled once again as she sighed sweetly in her sleep and shifted her head into the position where when she opened her eye's she would see his face, but she was still in a deep sleep.

Riven then raised his head again as he saw Timmy and Tecna huddled closely together as they slept. Riven smiled he had a strange urge to go over to Timmy and draw on his sleeping face, but decided against it as Musa was sleeping peacefully on his lap, he would just do it when they got back to red fountain, He was Timmy's room-mate after all.

Riven sat and rested while he waited for the rest of his group to wake. The scenery was no longer the country side like it was when they fell asleep, but they were going through a small village, Riven started to wonder why it had taken them so long to get to the Tower blocks, and was it safe to leave the ship so far away?

"Hey, Driver dude." Riven shouted to the elderly man who was driving them to the Tower Blocks. The elderly man, only to reveal it was no longer an elderly man, but instead a young man with sleek black hair and chocolate brown eyes. "Did we swap drivers?" Riven asked, seriously confused at how the Drivers had swapped.

"No sir, I am just a holographic projection like the horses." The driver explained and Riven nodded his head, eye's wide and mouth slightly open.

"Okay then..." Riven replied still nodding his head, trying to get round the fact he was talking to a hologram.

"Was there anything else sir?" The driver asked and Riven came back from whatever daydream he had launched himself into this time.

"Oh, Yea. How long till we get to the Tower Blocks?" Riven asked and relaxed again as Musa pushed him back in her sleep.

"Around half an hour sir." The driver replied, Riven nodded his head.

"How far away are we from the main city? I mean me and Timmy left the ship there." Riven asked. He looked over a Timmy who would be a wreak if anything happened to his ship.

"Your ship will be fine, we're only an hours drive away from the City." The driver explained.

"An hour? But how we've been asleep, and we have been awake for more than an hour!" Riven was confused there was no way it had only taken them half an hour to have a full nights sleep, an hour long conversation and he had been awake for at least twenty minutes.

"Ah sir, as a safety precaution the Tower blocks change position every hour, I have managed to get contact saying that I am carting Princess Tecna and Princess Musa to the Tower Blocks and so they've stayed in the same position. Which is an hour away from the Main city and a half an hour away from our position." The Driver once again answer one of Riven's questions and turned around to carry on driving the carriage.

Riven sat back comfortable in the carriage and Timmy started to wake, he looked down and saw Tecna huddled into him. He jumped unsure of what to do. "Mornin' Timmy" Riven laughed as he watched his friend fix his glasses and tried to place his hands down but was unsure where to place them,

"Ehh..."Timmy sighed as he once again tried to place his hands down.

"Timmy..." Riven sighed placing one hand on his forehead shaking his head. "One hand at the bottom of her spine the other ready to shift hair from her face." Riven instructed and watched Timmy shakily and almost scared as he placed a hand at the bottom of her spine.

"This feels really wrong" Timmy lifted his hand uncomfortable for where Riven had suggested to rested it.

"Okay on her waist then?" Riven suggested placing his hand on Musa's waist demonstrating.

Timmy nodded his head and felt comfortable resting his hand there. "Thanks Riven" Timmy smiled a thankful smiled and Riven just nodded his head and placed his hand back at Musa's lower spine. "Do you know how long until we get there?" Timmy asked, Riven raised his head as he was staring at the sleeping girl on his lap.

"I would assume in about fifteen minutes now." Riven replied and went back to playing with the midnight blue hair.

"We should wake up the girls, you know so they can fix themselves before we arrive?" Timmy suggested, Riven smiled at this thought so many ways to wake them up. Timmy noticed the devilish smirk appearing on his friends face. "Wake them up calmly" Timmy added, receiving a grumpy look from his friend.

"Fine" a disappointed Riven grumbled.

Timmy tried to wake Tecna up slowly, he rubbed his hand across her cheek and saw her start to wake up. "Timmy.." She yawned looking up at him, she blinked a lot and wiped her eye's with the tips of her fingers.

"Hey" He whispered as she noticed how she laying on Timmy and the way he was holding her, She blushed a little and smiled at him. '_thank you Riven'_ Timmy thought as he smiled and he helped sit Tecna up.

Riven however took a slightly different approach. He leaned down and placed his lips by her ears. "Musa wake up" He said in a whisper knowing that's all that was needed to wake her up. He raised his head and saw her try and fight the fact she was waking up.

"Noo..." She grumbled and turned over like she would if she was in her bed only to have her face hit of Riven's abs, she looked up to see Riven trying to hold back some laughter.

"Morning Pixie" Riven smiled as Musa realised how she had fallen asleep last night. She sat up quickly and squirmed to the other side of the carriage. Riven laughed and watched as Musa and Tecna looked at each other.

"Oh My Magix" Tecna sighed as they looked at each other. "We should of used Stella's spell before we went to bed." She stood up patting her dress trying to remove all the creases.

"Do not fear Tecna! I learned a very interesting spell of our little blonde friend." Musa laughed and waved her hands in some sort of formation and Tecna and Musa were sprinkled in some sort of magic coming from Musa's finger tips.

"Awesome! You have to teach me that" Tecna smiled and the two sat down perfectly fine, both dresses without creases, Hair perfect not a strand out of place, Make-up applied and all traces that they fell asleep on there boyfriends removed.

"Don't you just love Magic Tec!" Musa chimed as she fiddled with her tiara.

"Yes!" Tecna smiled and moved back over to Timmy. "Mm" She smiled as Timmy raised an arm so she could cuddle into his chest.

Riven looked over at Musa, Musa looked over at Riven. He stretched his hand over to her and she looked at it, placing her teeth on her bottom lip and started nibbling at it. She was tempted to take his offer but Stood up and noticed Three massive Towers all linked together in a triangle with glass tunnels where people were walking through. Everyone stood up and gasped in awe, minus Tecna who just clapped and shouted. "Tower, Sweet Tower." and they drove through the entrance and saw people walking around with tablets in there hands showing calculations, Robot guards standing watching, people coming and scanning the carriage.

"Welcome home Princess Tecna!" Was shouted and everyone stopped what they where doing and turned to look at Tecna who rose from her seat again. Tecna smiled and waved to her people who cheered and clapped.

"Welcome Princess Musa of Melody" The same voice shouted, unsure of what to do Tecna grabbed Musa's wrist and pulled her up from her seat. Shyly Musa waved and smiled to the people of Zenith. Timmy and Riven got down first to help the girls. Tecna got down with ease and Timmy wrapped an arm around Tecna's waist, She leaned in closer to him and placed her pink haired head on to Timmy's shoulder, wrapping her arms around Timmy.

Musa being Musa, stumbled as she climbed out and landed in Riven's grasp. He laughed as she gave him an annoyed yet slight loving look. "Come on Pixie" Riven whispering in her ear teasingly as he still gripped her in his grasp.

"Riven" She whispered as she turned to look at him. "Put me down, your just my protector for now" Musa whispered her voice full of sadness. Riven knowing what he had to do put her down and they stood beside Tecna and Timmy who were stuck together like glue.

Musa and Riven sighed wishing they themselves could hold each other like Timmy and Tecna were.

Tecna opened the Door to the first floor of the Tower, The floor tiled, shining with the Light hitting them, they were a soft blue colour quite relaxing, the walls were made with a special type of wood, from the crankcase Tree, The bark when dried turned a turquoise kind of colour and released a soft smell of the ocean. Everyone stopped and all that could be heard was a few sets of footsteps coming from a far corridor. Musa grabbed onto Riven's arm in a friendly way. Riven smiled even if it was only a little bit of contact, it was better than nothing.

Timmy looked down at Tecna and also smiled seeing how she held herself to him. She squeezed his arm and let go and ran to the figure who was coming down one of the many hall ways. "DADDY!" Tecna shouted as she pounced on her father who held her tight, Tecna's father had the same pink hair as Tecna, his eye's a soft chocolate brown, and he was tall and muscular, It was obvious Tecna took after her mother. Her mother had long curly pure white hair, her eye's a shining green just like Tecna's and her build was small and skinny, also like Tecna's, Her mother came up behind the two.

"Darling!" The Queen shouted and Tecna turned to give her mother a hug.

"Mum" Tecna whispered pulling away from the Hug, "I would like you to meet some people" Tecna turned and dragged her parents to were Musa, Riven and Timmy stood.

"I see we have another Princess" The Kings voice was deep and strong like you would expect from a king and a father.

Musa stepped forward and did a small Curtsy. "I'm princess Musa of Melody, sire." Musa raised her self and was greeted with two hugs one from the queen and the other by the king,

"It will be a pleasure to have you here Dear," The queen smiled and Tecna moved to beside Musa,

"She's also my best friend!" Tecna chimed and Gave Musa a hug. Musa gladly accepted the hug and hugged Tecna back.

"Yep!" Musa chimed and pulled away from Tecna to turn to Riven.

Riven stepped forward and bowed down waiting to be told to rise. "Rise boy" The King's voice echoed slightly but Riven kept composure.

"I am Riven sir, a Red fountain student, I'm a friend of Tecna's and here to be Princess Musa's Protector and..." Riven finished but knew he had to say his next word. "Fr..Friend" He had to force it out of him.

"Nice to meet you" The Queen extended a hand for Riven to shake, he smiled and gladly accepted it, the queens voice was soft, almost angel like?

"Excuse him if he's...Rude at times, Musa's trying to break him out of his blunt attitude." Tecna laughed and Riven shot her a look that said '_Thank you Tecna, I just made a very interesting impression on your parent' "_And this is Timmy, My boyfriend." Tecna added quickly hoping her father was not about to explode.

Tecna's Mother on the other hand took to Timmy very quickly, "Nice to Meet you Timmy" She smiled and gave him a hug. Timmy hugged her back hoping it was the right thing to do.

"Well Mum, Dad. I'm home for my birthday. But sadly I will be leaving on Wednesday." Tecna sighed sadly, the three days they where here were just not going to be enough.

"Any time is perfect Darling" Her mother chimed and hugged her daughter, "I believe we have a few spare rooms in the third Tower if you wish to unpack there." The queen suggested pointing to the two boys as Riven was carrying His and Musa's bag and Timmy was carrying his own and Tecna's.

"Thanks Mum" Tecna smiled and jumped on Timmy again.

"Remember your Birthday ball is still on tonight" The king shouted after them as the group of four walked to the third Tower.

* * *

><p>Walking through the glass tunnel which connected the three tower's Tecna was clinging to Timmy's arm and Musa and Riven were walking not even attempting to hide the fact that they were staring at each other. "Tec, Your Mother's from the Airix Dimension isn't she?" Timmy asked as he wrapped one arm around Tecna's waist.<p>

"Yes, My mother's from the Airix Dimension, how did you know?" Tecna asked as she turned to face Timmy, The clumsy specialist who sometimes stutters his words around Tecna smiled and looked down at her.

"Wait isn't the Airix Realm the realm of angels?" Musa asked butting in. Musa and Riven turned to look at Tecna and Timmy."So your mothers an angel?" Musa gasped. Tecna nodded her head her pink hair flopping off her face.

"So you're mothers an angle?" Riven spoke up repeating Musa's question as they carried on walking. Tecna turned to Riven and looked at him shaking her head. Riven had missed what Musa had said as he was to busy concentration on how angelic and beautiful (as Riven would put it) Musa's voice was.

"A weird match right an Angel princess, and a Technology Warrior Prince," Tecna commented, thinking of her parents.

"So Tec how did your parents meet?" Musa asked, Musa own little dark secret was that she was a sucker for a little romance, which was good for Riven as he could only just do romance.

"A Ball on Solaria, My mother was an honoured guest and Stella's father brought her up on stage, My father was in the crowd apparently the crowd was silent until a single glass hit the ground and made a sound of shattering heartbreak" Tecna Laughed a little as she retold the story her mother had told nearly a thousand time before. " Everyone turned and saw my father watching _my _mother, when their eye's locked for the first Time, my mother's heart beat became faster, you see an Angel can only fall for one ever, and My mother fell for my father. Apparently at that moment My mothers wings ripped through her dress." Tecna smiled this was always her favourite part of the story her mother told. "An angel's wings only come out when they find there other half, and So with that My mother and Father got together, two years later they got married, and a year after that, I was born!" Tecna smiled once again as she pressed in her security code to the sleeping chambers.

"Oh what a beautiful story!" Musa chimed as she took Tecna's arm. They walked through the door now that it had accepted Tecna's security code. The Hallway's very suddenly turned from an office building style of building to more like a hotel, The wall's were a covered in dark wood panelling. The floor carpeted in a maroon reddish colour and little gold lamps were lined along the wall.

"So Tecna, If your parents didn't think you were coming home for your birthday why are they still throwing you a ball?" Riven asked curious, he raised one of his eye brows and turned to her.

"It happens whether I'm here or not..." Tecna was cut off when Musa raised her hand, Musa was hearing a conversation she wasn't suppose to hear.

* * *

><p>'<em>They kidnapped one of our princesses, we have new information on her whereabouts, what do we do? The king closed down the investigation after almost seventeen years of looking..." <em>

_**' He closed down the investigation if he wants it reopened let him do it himself! We do not go running to him any more."**_

_'I don't think you understand we cannot keep information about his missing daughter from him and the queen, they would surely hang us both.' _

_**'Screw the King I would gladly let the Kidnappers of Princess Electra take Princess Tecna Too!' **_

* * *

><p>Musa Gasped in shock hearing an entire conversation which she shouldn't have. Riven rested a hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at him, "We okay Pixie?" He asked stepping closer. Still in shock Musa nodded her head, trying to think about what she had just heard it was like nothing she had ever heard before. "Are you sure?" Riven asked again stepping a little closer.<p>

"Uh-huh" Musa whispered and started walking forward again.

"So My Room's here" Tecna pointed to the room furthest away two double doors made out of Wood led to Tecna's bedroom. "Musa's yours is here" Tecna pointed to the next Door down Musa nodded her head, not wanting to wait any longer she took her bag from Riven and scurried into her room.

Tecna and Riven exchanged a glance, Riven's look said I'll talk to her in a minute. So Tecna carried on. "Timmy your opposite Musa and Riven Your beside Timmy, Off you go get changed into something formal you should find a tux in the wardrobe." Timmy gave Tecna a quick hug and then the two parted going into separate Rooms.

Tecna's Room was fit for the Princess of Technology, Three computer's sat in one corner of the room with three screen's attached to each, Several different types of camera's all sat together on a small desk, Projectors hung from the ceiling and some sat on the floor, Up two steps was Tecna's bed, A large queen sized bed, soft Blue silk sheets hung over each side of the bed, and mountains of pillows shaped as computer chips and other computer parts, some where designed to look like black boards with formula's overcrowding her bed. Tecna walked in a walked over to the soft grass green wardrobe she opened and started unpacking. Pulling out her usual out fit, the short purple top and her three quarter length purple trousers and hung them up, along with a set of purple skinny jeans ( which Tecna hated but Stella had insisted on) and a long flowing top with two thin straps. (Tecna also hated this but Stella had once again insisted and Tecna knew Stella would feel bad if she didn't make an attempt to wear them).

Timmy opened the door to his room, A single computer sat in the far corner, the wall's a soft and not over powering Green, the carpeted floor a shade of blue that didn't stand out to much either, a double bed pushed up against the wall with soft blue sheets hanging over the edge, In another corner was an entire bench full little bits of broken computer's and lots of tools, This was Timmy's first stop. "Cool, a metallic magnet screw driver these cost loads! Ooh a scratching saw, perfect" Timmy picked them up and instantly wanted to try them all out, but sighed heavily as he remembered what he had to find in his closet, A tux. Timmy walked over with his rucksack still on his back and found inside the tall wardrobe a single Tux, a dark green under shirt, with an almost black Green over shirt and the same colour dress trousers to match, Black shoes stood at the bottom. Timmy tilted his head, this wasn't a half bad looking suit it might actually suet him?

Riven walked down the hall and slowly opened the door to Musa's room, he was instantly hit with a wave of heat, and stepped in, The room was a dark red on the walls and a wooden laminate floor, A grand Piano in the furthest away corner, it was a sleek black and he could just imagine Musa sitting playing it all night long, There was many stands ready to hold sheet Music, and a wooden bookshelf filled head to toe with Music books from vocals to Bass, From Bass to Flute and so on, Musa's bed was in the centre of the room with Red silk sheets, Riven noticed her bag had just been flung on the bed, leaving it slightly crumpled where it had landed. Riven heard the sound of Running water suddenly stop and he turned to see a shadow moving on the other side of the door that led to the bathroom. With a quick click the door unlocked and Riven sat himself down on the edge of Musa's bed.

She opened the door to see Riven sit there with concerned eye's his arms were open wide practically calling her to him, her hair was wrapped up in a towel minus a few strands which were stuck together and bopping of her cheek, she held a black towel around her body, it covered just enough of her. "Riven..." She cried and Ran to him he stayed where he was and she sat herself down on Riven's lap. Riven felt her bare legs on top of his and the water seep through his suit he was unsure of what to do, was he to comfort her like a friend or a boyfriend? Was he to hug with her being in only a towel? She rested her head on his shoulders and cried her eye's out. It was time to be a boyfriend.

"Pixie" He whispered in her ear and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight even though she was only in that small black towel. He kissed her bare shoulder, which tasted of mango body wash she had probably just used.

"I...I..." Musa stuttered. Her nails dug into his back, he held her tighter hearing the worry in her tone of voice.

"Take your time Pixie, I'm here until you ask me to leave." Riven whispered and kissed her cheek and she looked at him,

"Please never leave" She whispered and more tears flooded, he raised his hand and wiped away the many tears flowing, He had no idea why she was in this state but she was and he had to be here for her.

"If you never want me to leave, then I'm by your side forever Pixie" he whispered and she leaned in and kissed him, Riven wide eyed at Musa's unusual action made him wait a minute before he reacted, Musa wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips hard against his, what she had heard was confusing, but what hurt more was that some would be okay if Tecna was gone, she also worried that Tecna knew about '_Electra' _and didn't trust her enough to tell her. But the main thought was, who was Electra.

Riven still hadn't stopped kissing her and her face was streaked with tears but she still held him tight. There was a knock on the door and it slowly started opening, If this was anyone but Timmy they would freak at the sight Of Riven, fully dressed sitting on the edge of Musa's bed with his hands on her hips, and Musa sitting on him with a small black towel on holding on to him for dear life.

"I heard my granddaughter was in here" Came an elderly voice, it was still a strong voice and Musa recognised it instantly, here grandfather on her mothers side and the King of Melody, he must have been a guest at Tecna's Birthday Ball...

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**Hi Guys, **

**I just wanted to thank you so much for all the reviews, people following and favouring my story, I hope you carry on reading and enjoy, thank you so much again **

**Question! Please if you do Review let me know your choice thank you!**

**Its your best friends birthday and your going to sing her a song what do you sing**

**a) I'll Be there for you – the Rembrandts. **

**b) Lean on me – Bill Withers**

**c) Thank you for being a friend – Andrew Gold**

**d)That's what Friends are for – Dionne Warwick and Friends.**

**Until next time **

**PebsXD**


	6. Chapter 6

After hearing her grandfathers voice and the almost silent creak of the Door, Musa pushed Riven away and shook her head from left to right frantically as she ran towards the door to stop her Grandfather coming in and seeing Riven who was still dazed not even realising what was going on. Musa slammed her back up against the door and it slammed shut. "Musa? Is that you?" He asked again, Musa sighed and started motioning Riven to hide somewhere in the very open room.

"Yes Grandfather, I'm just out of the shower." Musa panted hoping her grandfather would accept it and leave.

"I guessed that but I meant are you feeling alright, your heartbeats beating as strong as if there's two people?" Her grandfather asked "Are you alone?" He asked her again and Musa sighed as she saw Riven trying to climb into the wardrobe. She placed her hand on her forehead and once again started shaking her head.

After fully thinking about her grandfathers statement about her heart beat she ran and grabbed her long sleeved shirt and through it around her so she could let her Grandfather in. She placed her hand on the handle and opened the door to an elderly man who smiled and open his arms wide and Musa received a rather awkward hug. "What do you mean grandfather?about my heartbeat I mean?" Musa asked as she found something for her grandfather to sit on.

"It's quite weird actually, I can hear two heartbeats, one coming from you and one coming from your wardrobe?" He looked up at the wardrobe and quickly turned back to his granddaughter. "But there beats are at the exact same time, not a millisecond out of place, its like there beating together?" He stood up and started walking towards the wardrobe. Musa scrambled to her feet and ran in front of him.

"It's just my clothes Grandfather!" Musa protest as she slammed into the wardrobe. Her grandfather raised one of his thin white eyebrows. "Promise" Musa squeaked and casually walked over to her Grandfather to walk him out of her Room.

"Hmm, I'll believe you for now.." Her grandfather whispered and Musa swing her arm back quickly mouthing '_yes!_' and then stopped and turned to her grandfather again. "But I will find out who was in your wardrobe little lady" He almost growled, but still in a sweet way as a grandfather does to his only grandchild.

"Bye Grandfather" She smiled and Embraced him one last time as he walked down the hall, Tecna came out of her room to See Musa hanging from her door way. Tecna laughed and stood beside her friend.

"What was that about?" Tecna asked as she heard a '_AHH!_' come from behind Musa. Tecna peered in to find Riven lying on the floor trying to prop himself up. "From the looks of things my estimated guess is; you were in the shower" Tecna started the pointed at Musa's towel and Hair. Musa nodded her head. "When you came out you started talking to Riven?" She guessed again pointing again to Riven who was now almost on his feet.

"Well I was more like crying on his shoulder." Musa whispered she suddenly remember the conversation she had over heard and looked up at Tecna's beaming face and started to worry again. Riven was finally on his feet started to walk over to them and Musa held her head low.

"Why we're you crying?" Tecna asked worried and walked into Musa's room with her and the three sat on the bed,

"I'll explain later, why don't you just go down with Timmy to your Ball and Me and Riven will meet you there later?" Musa asked and Tecna got nodding her head

"I will figure out what's wrong even if I have to do a brain scan Musa" Tecna whispered as she left Musa Room.

* * *

><p>Tecna walked down the little bit of hall and knocked on Timmy's door, very quickly the door was opened to her and Timmy appeared in a very dashing black green suite. "Wow Timmy you look, Wonderful" Tecna smiled and stepped in to his room, as Timmy ran back to the mirror and fixed his glasses one more time.<p>

"Thanks Tec, you look, gorgeous" Timmy smile as he looked at the Princess in a long sweeping light purple dress the had a slight collar and shoulder length sleeves, she must have used a little bit of magic to make her hair longer than it already was, so she could wrap it up into a bun.

"Thank you Timmy, are you ready to go down?" Tecna asked stepping behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I..I...Maybe?" Timmy stammered as Tecna placed a kiss on his cheek. He smiled and turned around and held her tight.

"I'm sure you are! Come on lets go!" She chimed and grabbed his hand and they started walking towards the door.

"Shouldn't we wait for Musa and Riven?" Timmy asked trying to procrastinate as he didn't really want Tecna telling all her family that they were a couple, only because he was quite shy and all of Tecna's Family would start Bombarding him with questions.

"Nope, Their going to meet us down there!" Tecna smiled and Pulled Timmy a little closer to her and he responded by picking up his pace so it didn't look like the princess of Zenith was dragging him around.

"Oh..Okay.." Timmy sighed and looked back hopefully, hoping to see Riven and Musa following them, but they weren't and Timmy turned back to see Tecna, He ended up smiling, he couldn't be happier when he was around her, so was it really so hard just to answer some questions and give a few smiles to be able to make Tecna happy. Timmy sped up a little more and squeezed hold of Tecna's hand and she looked up him smiling like she normally did when she was extremely happy. Timmy looked down at Tecna no so Much smiling but gazing at her adoringly making Tecna blush a little.

"These feelings are so illogical" Tecna started whispering and Timmy carried on watching her listening to what she had to say. "Its seems illogical to feel all tingly when someone holds your hand, but I have to admit I kind of like it." She smiled and leaned closer to Timmy who smiled and gripped her hand and held her closer.

"Me to Tecna, I love these illogical feelings" He laughed softly as she huddled herself onto him.

* * *

><p>"That was far to close" Musa whispered as Riven pulled her closer to him. He looked at her still dressed in that little towel, and he looked at all of her, Her legs were so thin and flexible her arms the same and her skin tone a beautiful soft pale tone. Her large blue eye's smiled at him, and her lips always smiling.<p>

After studding her for a second, Riven wrapped one of his hand's around her waist and placed the other hand on her cheek and pulled her closer to him. "What are you doing! Do you want to get caught again!" Musa snapped but Riven didn't listen just kissed her, Musa in shock at first but quickly relaxed in his grip and allowed him to deepen their kiss, Riven gripped her tighter and Musa had to hold onto him to stop her self getting hurt from his aggressive hold on her.

"I want to be caught" He whispered as he pulled away and and rested his forehead on hers. She still clung to his suit as he loosened his hold of her but she didn't let him move, "You should be getting changed Pixie," He whispered and stood up. Musa's hand trailed down his arm until she managed to intertwine her finger's with his stopping him from going any further, "Pixie?" He whispered and she stood up of the bed and ran into him.

"I think someone's after Tec, and I think Tec has a sister." Musa whispered and Riven was taken aback by what she said.  
>"Are, are you sure?" He whispered and held her close once again as she started crying again and he hugged her as she rested her head on his chest.<p>

"Yes, That conversation I heard on or way to our rooms was two men talking about a _'Princess Electra_' and how one of them would be fine if her kidnappers took Tec to!" Musa cried and Riven had to pick her up.

"Shh, Pixie. Tecna is a very smart Fairy and Timmy's with her along with at least two hundred guards standing watching her and Then she's got you and me watching her, No one's going to get Tecna do you hear me!" Riven whispered in her ear and she wrapped her arms around his neck as they looked up at each other adoringly, Riven leaned down and for only a second placed a small peck of a kiss on her lips and leaned back up again, " Now get changed I'll come back in a few Minutes to get you." Riven whispered and let her go and started walking towards her door. Musa stood and watched him leave and smiled slightly, she liked it when he was supportive and caring.

* * *

><p>Riven walked out of Musa's room and walked to the door that led to his Room, and closed his eye's and begged that it was nothing like Musa's, He twisted the handle and stepped in and was pleasantly surprised to see a weights bench in the far corner that looked brand new and a treadmill not to far down, at least if he got angry he could take it out on the machinery, There was also a white board on the wall which allowed him to record his times. In the opposite side of the room was three dummy's and three different types of weapons. This was his first destination picking up the blades and smiling like he normally did when he held a blade. His bed and wardrobe were pushed up against the back wall and he smiled, it was a large bed and he had never slept in a bed which was any bigger than a single, unless you count the time he passed out in Alfea and Musa placed him on her bed.<p>

He knew it was about time for him to get changed and walked over to the wardrobe pulling out a charcoal grey suit with a black shirt to go with it, at the bottom where dress shoes and Riven was very scared about putting this suit on as it was the first minus his uniform he had ever worn. Being brought up in an orphanage had its downsides.

As he was buttoning up the his shirt there was a knock on his door. "Come in" Riven shouted still fiddling with the button's, "Ugh!" He growled and was about to rip of the shirt and hoped that the wardrobe had another.

"Come here" Musa giggled sweetly and took the edges of his shirt and started buttoning up his shirt and he looked down at her. She was in a small red dress that sat half between her knee and the top of her leg, it was all patterned with lace and had one strap which had several massive fabric flower heads. She had Red tights on and black knee high platform boots no heel. She had tied her hair back into it's signature two pigtails just the way she liked it "You look..." Riven wasn't sure what to say she was stunning beyond words, in his eyes anyway.

"Thank you" She whispered as she did the button at his collar, and gabbed the Blazer from the hanger and she slid it on him. "You look...To" She laughed and stepped to the edge of his bed, and picked up the guitar case.

"Thanks, I take your still preforming for Tecna?" Riven asked taking the case from her and carrying it for her, doing the whole gentlemen thing.

"Yep, lets go before my grandfather comes back up to find me." She sighed and looked up at Riven, and listened carefully, her sonic hearing was nothing like her grandfathers but she concentrated on her and Riven's heartbeats and her grandfather was right, there heartbeats beat together, not a millisecond out of beat.

* * *

><p>"Tecna, darling!" Came the familiar voice of the blonde friend who had a room to herself in the Collage for Fairies.<p>

"Stella?" Tecna asked as she turned to see Bloom, Stella and Flora all standing behind her with open arms.

"Duh- How many Stella's of Solaria do you know?" Stella teased and embraced the Pink haired fairy of technology

"Well, If I do my calculations correct only one but the possibility of me know more is..." Tecna was cut of.

"TECNA!" Bloom, Flora and Stella shouted as there was a quick group hug Sky and Brandon standing behind the four of them and Timmy running to them as he had just managed to escape the clutches of Tecna's family.

"Guys!" Timmy gasped for air as he ran into his other two roommates. "Your here thank Magix!"

"Whoa dude, did you just run a marathon or something?" Brandon asked looking down at Timmy who was still trying to get a decent amount of oxygen to his lungs.  
>"Noo, I just ran from Tecna's Family." Timmy gasped only to hear Tecna laughing.<p>

"Yea, My family while may have a very logical way of thinking but can be a little, thorough with interrogations!" Tecna laughed and help stand Timmy up and gave him a hug. Timmy gladly accepted the hug and wrapped his arms around Tecna.

"So where's Musa and Riven? On the dance floor?" Sky asked looking around for the two. "Even though Riven can't dance Musa's probably spelled his feet or something." Sky carried on looking for the arrogant, grumpy specialist.

"Probably still..." Tecna stopped herself it was really for Musa and Riven to tell there friends that they were a couple.

"Probably..." Stella pushed and Tecna looked around hoping they would enter, but luckily saw her friends from Zenith enter through the door.

"Oh Look Timmy There's everyone!" Tecna dodged the question of where Musa and Riven where and ran towards the group of teens who had just arrived.

When they saw Tecna and a small group running behind her they ran forward and embraced there Princess. "Tecna, happy birthday!" Said the twins as they finally let her go.

"Yes Tecna happy birthday" Pesky said making Tecna look so small compared to him.

"Tec," Trace whispered as he stepped forward and handed her a small box "Its from all of us" and Tecna gave him a hug.  
>"Thanks" She whispered and started opening the small box, to reveal a pure gold chain with the Royal crest of Zenith on it and Tecna smiled, and looked on the back of it.<p>

'_To always Remember us,_

_Circu &Pesky_

_Trace & Sookie_

_Christopher _

_Ellsa & Westy_

_Love and Miss you Tec_'

was carved on the back and she gave each of them a hug, "Thank you guys so much, I love it" She cried and the rest of the Winx and Specialists joined her.

"Hiyya Timmy" They all said as Timmy walked up to beside Tecna, Timmy waved to them and smiled.

"Hi" Timmy replied as he caught his glasses as they fell of his nose.

"Tec?" asked Stella from behind her pink haired friend. Tecna turned and smiled, motioning them all forward.

"Guy's This is Stella, Bloom, Flora, Sky and Brandon , minus Musa and Riven, these are my friends at Alfea and Red Fountain." Tecna pointed to Each of them and then turned to her other group of friends.

"And this is, Circu, Pesky, Trace, Sookie, Christopher, who burst Musa's ear drum by the way" Tecna added and hear a gasp from Flora.

"Is she alright?" Flora asked her eye's wide and her voice shaky.

"Yes Flora, Riven fixed her up." Tecna replied. And Christopher gave Tecna a very sarcastic '_thank you_' kind of look, Laughing Tecna carried on pointing out all of her friends. " and then we have the twins Ellsa and Westy." Tecna finished and moved out of the way for all of her friends to greet each other.

" I wonder what's taking Musa and Riven so long?" Timmy asked and looked around.

"Speak of the Devils!" Brandon asked to see Musa and Riven enter at the far side of the hall and everyone waved to them, and saw Riven place a small kiss on Musa's cheek.

"Riven did not just kiss Musa's Cheek!" Stella almost shouted, she Turned her hand's into fists and started storming towards Riven.  
>"Honey Bunny" Brandon called after her picking her up by the waist and carrying her back to the group,<p>

"Snookums put me down! I need to have a very angry word with Riven!" Stella screamed as she hit Brandon, Wriggling to get out of his grasp.

Everyone laughing at Stella didn't notice Riven join the group until Bloom then started shouting. "RIVEN!" She shouted and lunged at him now Sky was holding onto Bloom who was fighting him trying desperately to get to Riven.

"Whoa dude what did you do to get them to hate you so much?" Asked Pesky as Trace, Pesky and Christopher moved over two Riven who stared at them with wide eye's

"Got spelled by a witch, the helped them raise the army of decay..." Riven whispered he hated that he had no control over what he did.  
>"Willingly?" Trace asked as Timmy stepped in front of Riven to block him from the girls view.<p>

"No he didn't he was spelled until his thoughts of Musa broke him out of it, or at least that's what Musa tells everyone." Timmy laughed, as he welcomed him.

"Of course she does" Riven sighed and placed his hand on his forehead, All the guys laughed at Riven.

Riven looked over at the two girls who were still wrestling there boyfriends, and then at Flora who stood beside Tecna and gave him a weak smile. "Can I ask why you're trying to kill me?" Riven asked as he stepped towards the two vicious Fairies.

"Cause you kissed Musa's cheek!" Everyone found there actions incredibly funny and in the almost silent party all you could hear was laughter from this little corner.

"Yea, Because I'm her boyfriend!" Riven wide eyed pointed out the obvious, well to Tecna and Timmy anyway.

"WHAT!" They shouted and about fainted on there boyfriends grasp.

"Is it really that surprising?" Riven asked them and the two fairies looked at each other, and thought about this, Bloom was the first to speak again.

"No, but I would of thought she would have had some sense not to go out with a Darcy lover!" Bloom shouted and Sky dropped her. Brandon doing the same with Stella after she nodded her head in agreement to Bloom's statement.

"That's It! Riven was put under a spell!" Sky shouted at Bloom "

He has been a friend and deserves better than this!" Brandon shouted

Timmy glared at the two fairies. "Stella you love Brandon?" Timmy asked and she nodded her head. "And Bloom you love Sky?" Timmy asked, Bloom nodded her head. "well who's saying that Riven doesn't Love Musa!" He shouted so loud that everyone in the room heard and Riven looked over at Musa's grandfather his eye's wide and he started walking towards Riven

"TIMMY!" Riven shouted as he made a run for the door, Musa's grandfather quickly catching up with him.

"Oh, for Melody's sake!" Musa shouted as she ran from the stage after Riven and her grandfather. Everyone confused at what had just happened stopped and looked at each other, until Tecna burst out laughing. Everyone soon started laughing with her, and after a minute they realised with Riven's temper and Musa's temper to this could turn out horribly and ran out to.

* * *

><p>Outside in the hallway Musa was chasing after Riven and her grandfather. "STOP IT!" She screeched and both her Grandfather and Riven stopped running and turned to look at her. Her grandfather and King of Melody looked at his grandchild and his only heir.<p>

"Musa?" He whispered her name and took a step towards her. Musa took a step back. "Musa..." He whispered shocked by her action.

"Pixie?" Riven whispered and he took a few steps until he was beside her grandfather and Musa ran into him and he wrapped her arms around her.

"Your heartbeats are joined..." Her grandfather whispered, Musa was looking at him, Riven wasn't sure where to look. It wasn't exactly a friendly conversation.  
>"What..." Musa mumbled and looked up at her grandfather.<p>

"Boy Tell me your a prince or a noble?" her grandfather commanded, Riven looked down at Musa for advice, she nodded her head.

"I'm neither sir, What would call and Orphan?" Riven asked and Musa's grandfather hit the wall behind him.

"A commoner!" He growled. And grabbed his granddaughter by the wrist and started dragging her away from Riven.

"Stop!" Musa squealed as she tried to get out of her grandfather's grasp. "Your hurting me" She shouted and once again tried to get out of her grandfather's grasp.

"I can still fix this, I can still fix this.." He mumbled ignoring Musa's cries. Riven ran up to them and broke the link and took Musa in his arms and checked her wrist, it was a raw red.

"Pixie" He whispered and kissed the top of her forehead.

"What are you doing?" The King of Melody shouted and turned to face them.

"Did you not hear her,you were hurting her!" Riven shouted and held Musa tighter. The sound of Heel's and shoes came behind them as Tecna,Timmy and the rest of the group followed them.

"She needs to come with me" Her grandfather shouted. Musa shook in Riven's grasp. "My daughter gave up her thrown for a commoner and look where it got her! I'm not letting my only grandchild follow the same path!" He shouted and Riven held back his anger, but held onto Musa tighter.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to please calm down" Tecna whispered stepping forward.  
>"Stay out of this princess." The king of Melody snapped at Tecna.<p>

"I'm sorry I can't do that your hurting my best friends!" Tecna snapped back causing the king to look at her, Musa could see the hurt in her grandfather's eyes, he always did blame her father for her mother's dearth.

"Mine to!" Said Timmy joining her.

"Same goes for me" whispered Flora as she joined there side.

"Same" Shouted Stella,

"That's right," Bloom added

"We're with them to!" Sky and Brandon said and the group stood in a line.  
>"Don't forget us" Shouted Tecna's group and Musa pulled out of Riven's Grasp.<p>

"Stop! This is a matter of Royal Business, leave!" She shouted and they all looked at her. "Including you Riven" She whispered looking at the floor.

"You got it Pixie" he whispered and kissed her cheek ushering everyone out of the hallway leaving Musa alone with her grandfather. Timmy physically had to Drag Tecna out of the hallway and back into to hall, she didn't want to leave Musa's side.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**HII **

**Thank you for all the reviews it means a lot :)**

**So the question as last time but with some different choices. **

**I'll be there for you – the Rembrandts**

**lean on me – Bill Withers**

**any time you need a friend – Mariah Carney. **

**If you have a suggestion just PM me Thx for you input :)**

**PebsXD**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **

**hi guys so this chapter is going to concentrate a bit on Timmy and Riven, but there will be a Musa and Tecna part to! Hope you enjoy!**

The ball that had be thrown for Tecna had been going great and Tecna had been so happy that all of her friends had arrived and were having a good time, but then the whole Musa, Riven, king of Melody triangle had interfered. Tecna could not see any logical reason for Musa's grandfather to be unhappy about his granddaughters happiness?

Sitting at the largest table there, Tecna, Timmy and Riven all sat patiently, which was killing Tecna and Riven as they where waiting for Musa. Timmy on the other hand was quite okay, in Timmy's mind everything happened for a reason and so what ever was to happen next was meant to happen, it was only logical as people are not to interfere with time and space as it had all ready been written. Well most of it, The Winx had a habit of rewriting their futures. "Timmy" Tecna whimpered and Timmy turned to see Tecna holding back tears. Timmy wrapped his arms around Tecna and ran his hand over the top of her head.

"What Tec..." Timmy whispered and The Princess of Zenith looked up at him. Timmy raised his hand and brushed away some of the hair falling on her face. She snuffled and placed her head on his shoulder.

"What if her grandfather removes her from Alfea?" Tecna whispered and Timmy rocked her back and forth, behind them Riven pushed his chair back and stormed away. He heard Tecna's worry and he wasn't going to be the cause of Musa's pain, If she was sent away from Alfea she wouldn't be able to see all the girls and Riven also knew her and Brandon were close because he had taught her some tricks with a bass guitar and they bonded over that and he didn't want her to loose that either. But most of all, he couldn't stand not seeing her everyday (almost).

In the hallway he could hear the mumbled talking, well more like mumbled shouting. Musa wasn't happy with the ongoing conversation, that was made clear. As he got closer words became clearer. "Musa, I swear to the heavens where your mother is Musa, I will take you out of Alfea!" Her grandfather shouted and Riven ran ahead before Musa could reply to stop her from saying something she would regret.

"No you..." Musa started but was interrupted by Riven who skidded around the corner. Both sets of eye's were on him and he walked to Musa's side and placed a final kiss on her cheek. "Wha..." Musa gasped, in a little shock. Riven smiled as the soft blush appeared on her cheek

"I don't want Musa to be pulled out of Alfea, there's to much going for her. If she stays at Alfea she can do so, so much more. So I'll make you a promise sir, I will not date your granddaughter if you allow her to stay at Alfea." Riven whispered, he turned his head to see Musa looking at him the tears seconds away from falling.

"No, No I won't let you make that promise!" Musa cried and grabbed Riven's hand and ran into him, she wouldn't let him do this.

"Deal" Her grandfather spoke directly to Riven. Riven nodded his head and pulled away from Musa, he looked at her and brushed away her tears. Gave her one last Kiss which Musa practically pulled him into.

"Musa stop." Riven whispered and turned and walked back to the party, his hands where fists as he stormed away, his head hanging low as he blinked back the unwanted tears. As he came to the Door to the ball, he raised his head and saw that Timmy had managed to convince Tecna to a slow dance to take her mind of Musa.

Riven walked up to them and Tecna raised her head when she saw him coming. "Where did you go?" Tecna asked as she and Timmy ran to Riven. Riven raised his hands and rested them on Tecna's shoulders.

"You don't have to worry Tecna, Musa's still going to Alfea, but I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." Riven choked out, he could barely stand tall and proud and be the jerk he normally was, he was actually hurting to Much to care about his reputation. Once again hanging his head low he turned and walked away from everyone.

"Tec, would you be okay if I went and sat with him for a while, he seems sad, but also depressed and soon, he's probably going to be violent." Timmy explained and Tecna hugged him,

"I believe your probably right Timmy, I should find Musa, make sure she's alright." Tecna whispered as she pulled away. Standing in the corner was Flora, Bloom and Stella looking at her with confused faces. Tecna quickly turned back to Timmy and happy that they were fine and she was positive of this fact gave him a quick kiss, Timmy was in complete shock and didn't exactly know how to react, but still managed to smile a goofy smile and even blush slightly at Tecna's abnormal action.

Tecna after seeing Timmy's face ran to the girls. Flora looked at her with her soft hazel eye's which once again were full of worry. Her long sandy brown hair was so nicely curled and she was wearing her favourite dress. Or at least it was now as her plants had raided her wardrobe and found her dresses rather...appetising. But it was Knee length with a very delicately designed green dress and its floral pattern.

Beside her was Bloom, her Ginger hair long and wavy like normally but with a flower chain running through it, Probably borrowed from flora, but it was small flower heads which were red and orange which had went well with Bloom's dress. Which was strapless but at the bottom was all jagged and flame like, the dress itself was suppose to represent flames, It wasn't Blooms style and it was obvious that she was uncomfortable in the dress but just like Flora she had worry and concern in her eye's.

Stella was playing with her bright blonde hair with the biggest grin on her face, her light brown almost yellow eye's happy, she obviously had seen Tecna kiss Timmy and was about to start talking about it, she was wearing the same dress she had worn at the first dance they had all had at Alfea with the boys, it was long and trailed to the floor and had a light blue lace that hang at her upper rib cage. "So the way to Tecna's heart is through her brain is it?" Stella giggled.

"Stella!" Bloom sighed. Tecna just laughed quickly to show Stella that yes she found her joke humours but this was not the matter at hand.

"Sorry, what's up Tec?" Stella chimed as they all followed Tecna into the hallway. All you could hear was four sets of heel's hit off the floor as they tried to find Musa.

"I think something may have happened with Musa grandfather." Tecna started and all the girls stopped to listen to her. Tecna peeking her head in the rooms they passed carried on "A short period of time ago, I was talking to Timmy and I told him I was worried that Musa's grandfather was going to pull Musa out of Alfea, after I said that Riven stormed out, thirteen minutes later Riven came back and told me that I didn't need to worry and that Musa would be staying at Alfea and then left, Timmy's away to go find him now, but I'm worried about Musa" Tecna explained as she pulled her head from a doorway.

"Oh my, I wonder what Riven did?" Flora gasped as they started running a little faster.

"Come on girls we have to find Musa!" Bloom encouraged them when they started hearing shouts.

"How could you let him make that promise!" Musa screamed, The girls all looked at each other as they recognised the voice of the one and only fairy of Music.

"I had to. But now you have put me in the position to make an arranged marriage as you have proved to be unable to make wise decisions!" The elder voice shouted back.

"GET BACK HERE!" Musa shouted as the girls ever got closer. "Or I will give up my right to the throne!" She shouted as the girls came round the corner and became face to face with Musa's grandfather who was clearly angered, it was like he didn't notice the girls all standing there.

"You will not!" He shouted and the Girls ran to Musa's side, her face stained with the tears that were still flowing.

"You don't understand! You never have! I understand know why grandma left. Because your to concentrated on tradition!" Musa screamed and Bloom and Tecna came and gave her a hug, Stella and Flora quickly joining the hug. Musa cried allowing her friends or sisters as they all called each other now to hold and support her, because she really needed them now.

"Your Grandma left, because your mother died! Which was your father a commoners fault." He replied in a hiss, and Musa almost fell in her friends grasps.

"My father has never been right since that day! He loved her and would never do any thing to harm her!" Musa shouted as reached for her grandfather with her fists ready to hit him.

"Sweetie calm down" Flora pleaded wiping away her tears.

"You are proving to me more and more that you need to come home, another word from you and I will take you from Alfea, no matter what that commoner boy says!" He shouted and Bloom and Stella covered Musa's mouth and she screamed into their hands as her grandfather walked away.

Finally after a few more vicious screams Musa collapsed and all the girls stopped to comfort her.

"Tec...I..I'm...So...Sorry...For...Ruining... you..your birthday..." Musa sobbed onto Tecna's shoulder. And Tecna grabbed her and hugged her. She ran her hand threw Musa's midnight blue hair and calmed her.

"It's okay, I have another sixty three roughly for us to share." Tecna explained hugging her weeping friend.

"Thanks Tec" Musa cried as she started laughing at Tecna comment.

* * *

><p>"What up dude?" Brandon asked as Timmy ran up to them, they were standing at the bar getting some soda as they where still not eighteen and could still not drink.<p>

"Riven...Depressed...anger...Come!" Timmy panted out of breath it had taken him a long time to find the other two boys who he went to Red Fountain with and after he caught his breath he ran to go find Riven, Sky and Brandon Running quickly behind him. Timmy assumed Riven would of went to his room to pack, and leave and so they tried there first.

"Timmy are you sure you know where your going?" Sky asked as they followed Timmy to the third tower. Sky had Brandon grabbing onto him at times as he fell and stumbled as he was in a suit, and he preferred running in his uniform or at least something not so restrictive. Sky himself wearing a suit, stared at Timmy and wondered how he was able to run so fast and keep his feet steady.

"Positive Sky, Riven's room is beside mine" Timmy replied as they arrived in the corridor where the room's where.

As they got closer to Riven's door they could hear, loud bangs and crashes and they ran in. Only to see Riven hammering a dummy with his fists, ignoring the PhantoBlades, he just carries on Punching it, until he hears his door open, "Musa!" He turns but then, his face drops and changes into a scowl and he goes back to punching the Dummy, He had changed out of suit and was in jogging trousers and a grey vest top, with running shoes.

Timmy looked at his friend, Sky and Brandon didn't know what to do, and neither did Timmy but he wanted to try anything.

"Riven?" Timmy asked as he stood at Riven's side. Riven stopped what he was doing and took the bandages that protected his fists of and he went and sat on his bed. He didn't want to beat the stuffing out of the dummy, he actually wanted advice and to talk.

"You want to know what happened right?" Riven sighed and rested his head in his hands and looked at the floor.

"That would be nice dude." Brandon Replied as he and Sky knelt down in front of Riven.

"Thanks to Timmy, Shouting to everyone that I loved Musa, her grandfather came after me, and begged me to be a noble, but I told him I was an Orphan..." Riven was cut of by Sky.

"Why did you never tell us this?" Sky asked and Riven looked at the shaggy haired blonde who was out of puff, obviously he had been running for a bit.

"Because when we first met, this thing called trust wasn't in my vocabulary list, and when I did start to trust you, I was to busy trying to get Musa to tell you, and then I actually forgot. Just keep in mind I only started to trust you when we were fighting the army of decay." Riven looked at them and shook his head. Sky nodded his head, it was a good enough reason for him. This was Riven after all.

"So carry on." Brandon asked, well more like pushed for Riven to carry on.

"He then started dragging Musa away, and then all of you know what happened cause you all arrived." Riven sighed and ran his hands through his hair and stood up and walked into the bathroom and turned on the cold tap and started slashing water on his face, all the guy's waited for him to return.

"And..." once again it was Brandon who pushed for more.

"Tecna was getting worried about her grandfather pulling her out of Alfea, so I went to find them, to make a deal." Riven mumbled as he dried his face with the towel, then threw it in the washing basket. "He was threatening to pull Musa out, and so I said, that if I stopped dating Musa, he had to agree to let her stay," Riven sighed as he started remembering Musa's eye's as he said that. "Musa protested, but her grandfather agreed then I came and told Tecna not to worry, and for the past half hour I've been beating the crap out of these Dummies because, I just can't handle the thought of her not being with me now." He sighed and stood up. "Now go, I've said my part, and your here for Tecna not me" Riven snapped and grabbed Sky and Brandon by the collars of there shirts and started pushing them out.

"Sorry Dude no can do. Grab him Sky!" And Sky and Brandon quickly pulled out of Riven's grasp and turned around and Sky grabbed his arms and Brandon grabbed one of his legs while he let the other one swinging for Timmy to grab after he shut the Door.

"What the Hell are you doing!" Riven shouted as he tried to get out of their grasps, but just like he was they were red fountain Boys and Riven, Brandon and Sky where the Strongest in all Red Fountain. He had some hope but not a lot.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe my grandfather. I mean, everyone changed after my mother died, but I was to young to be changed so I suppose the event shaped me, but god do I hate him. He practically forced Riven to break up with me." Musa snapped as she explained how much she hated her grandfather now for the nineteenth time if Tecna was correct.<p>

"We understand Sweetie..." Flora was cut of by shouting coming from the other end of the long hall.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING ME! PUT ME DOWN" Riven shouted still not able to find away out of the grasps of his friends.

"Riven calm down!" Timmy tried to hush him but Riven just struggled more. Musa smiled at hearing his voice and ran ahead, the girls also hearing the loud shouts chased after her. Musa ran round the corner to see Riven, Timmy, Sky, and Brandon all on the Floor, Riven had finally got out of their grasp.

"Brandon I'm going to kill you!" Riven growled not seeing the fairy running to him until she was on top of him.

"Riven!" She cried and wrapped her arms around his neck. Riven wanted so much to hold her, and he was so tempted to, he could smell her perfume, and feel her body against his, and her hair tickled his neck.

"Musa" He whispered sadly and knew if he touched her to push her off he would just end up pulling her back closer to him. She was just to tempting, and it was clear on his face how badly he wanted her. "You can't, I'm not letting you be pulled from Alfea." Riven whispered and Musa raised her head to look at him.

The rest of the girls had got the guys up, Musa was the perfect distraction and Riven had forgot about killing the Specialist. Stella was hugging Brandon and they were both watching Musa and Riven.

Bloom was also hugging Sky and they like Stella and Brandon where waiting and watching for what was going to happen next.

Tecna had her hand wrapped in Timmy's and was standing with Flora as well. Timmy was standing quite close, and was wondering if he had made the right decision, the boys were only going to take him outside for a run but here they all were they had all found each other, and this could turn out horribly.

"Riven" Musa smiled sweetly and leaned forward placing her lips on Riven's not caring that all of their friends were watching. Now she had done, Riven couldn't resist her any more and placed his hand's on the back of her head. He held her close, and everyone behind them cheered.

"Musa...Stop" Riven whispered finally building up the strength to push her off. "You need to got to Alfea, to you know do whatever fairies do, and be with your friends. Don't throw it away just for me please, I'm not worth it" Riven pleaded and sat up and placed Musa on his lap, Everyone backed away knowing there was a conversation coming.

"First of all, To you I'm Pixie, got it. Second, you just don't get what you mean to me do you?" Musa sighed. She had kept her arms around his neck to keep them close.

"I know I shouldn't mean as much as your Winx club and your Realm and I shouldn't be a problem." Riven whispered.

"Let me make this simple for you. My Winx club is my world, but your my heart and without my heart I can't survive so there fore my world wouldn't exist." Musa was desperately trying to get Riven to listen and stay with her, even if it meant going over the top with her explanations about why she needed him. Everyone had stayed just close enough to hear the conversation and the girls were giggling quietly, unaware Musa could hear them. "and so now I've said that bit My Winx club can go further down the hall." Musa laughed and all that could be heard was sighs from all the girls as the boys dragged them down the hallway. "My realm I'm suppose to rule, and so I'll need a family, but I'm not going to if all my heart aches for is you" Musa leaned forward and kissed him, Riven gently reacting holding her. "So, for me to be a proper queen I need you. And for you being a problem, your not unless your in one of your moods, then I get really annoyed, but I still want to be with you Riven." Musa whispered, her eye's filling up with tears, Riven's lips in a smile.

"Do you mean that, or are you just saying that?" Riven whispered, looking into her eye's which were just pools of blue.

"well..." Musa started but was dragged of Riven by Flora and Tecna and pulled her away and Brandon and Sky dragging Riven in the opposite direction.

"Sorry, Grandfather alert" The four of them whispered as they dragged the two apart.

"Screw that!" Riven yanked out of The boys grasp and ran to Musa. "all of you get out of here" Riven commanded, they all did as he asked assuming Riven had a plan.

"what are you doing?" Musa questioned. Riven stood her up and pushed her against the wall,

"This Pixie" Riven whispered with his cocky smile that always drove Musa mad, in a good way. He quickly leaned down and hammered his lips in hers causing Musa to squeal and wrap her arms around him even though she knew that her grandfather was coming around the corner any second.

"I knew I could never trust a commoner!" He shouted but Musa just raised her hand and hit him with a gentle sound wave attack, warning him to stay away. "Musa!" He shouted. Musa pulled away.

"I give up my royalty, or you accept him, make a choice." She said with next to no emotion in her tone but her eye's screamed pure hatred. Her father was the only family member she had left who probably cared only about what she wanted, even her Music which he had sworn never to play again, he supported her in.

"I can't make that decision!" He shouted and looked at her, she stared into his eyes and raised her hands and flung her Tiara on the floor.

"Then I'll make it for you" she whispered and walked away dragging a very shocked Riven away. On the way past he picked up her Tiara and placed it on her head.

She turned to look at him quickly. "How about we let him adjust, It's not like I'm going anywhere" Riven smiled and Fixed her Tiara again. Musa jumped up and gave him a hug. Her grandfather stood and watched her, he secretly smiled. Riven may have been a commoner but but the king of Melody had to admit he was good for her no matter how much he hated it.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Hall Musa and Riven ran in smiling and saw everyone waiting for them. As they reached the edge of the rather busy dance Floor, Riven stopped knowing it wasn't going to be easy to get through a crowd of dancer's who were dancing to a very, very slow song, when Musa grabbed him again and pulled him close "Don't stand on my feet" She whispered and forced their way into the dance so they could get to the rest of there friends without disturbing the dance.<p>

Tecna was holding onto Timmy and they stood in a hug and Timmy looked down at her. "Tec..."Timmy whispered. Tecna looked up at him, this was the first time he had struggled to talk to her without stuttering since they had got to Zenith, well most of the time anyway.

"Yes Timmy?" Tecna asked as she pulled away to look into Timmy's hazel eyes, that Tecna secretly loved.

"Would... Em... It... You know... Em... Be... alright... If... Maybe...I don't know... Maybe... Em... Gave... You... A... Kiss?" Timmy stuttered and Tecna smiled and nodded her head, a little blush appeared on Tecna's face and she waited for Timmy to give her a kiss. Timmy looked down at her and looked right into her bright green eye's and smiled awkwardly, he quickly felt like there was thousands of eye's watching him, and he hesitated. Timmy looked back at Tecna and saw her smiling, it was a very glorious smile and he did love it. He quickly leaned down and gave her gentle kiss, it was nothing like the way Bloom and Sky kissed or Musa and Riven for that fact, but it was sweet and gentle. When Timmy pulled away his face was red and Tecna jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a hug.

"Your are the most wonderful person I have met Timmy" Tecna smiled as they stood and hugged each other.

"Your amazing Tecna, I just Love being around you." Timmy whispered and held her tighter as he said this, They turned their heads when they where quickly shadowed. There beside them was Musa and Riven smiling at them.

"Tecna you need to come with me!" Musa smiled and removed Tecna's arms from Timmy,

"But...Musa!" Tecna looked back at Timmy who was standing beside Riven smiling at her waving bye. Tecna had to laugh at how cute Timmy looked as he waved goodbye.

"Riven! I did it!" Timmy smiled and Riven placed a hand on his friends shoulder, Riven looked down at him as he was the tallest specialist.

"And..." Riven pushed like they had pushed him earlier.

"I think I could probably do it again!" Timmy smiled he was quite proud that he had managed to build up the courage to finally be the one to Kiss Tecna.

"Good for you man, now help me set up the stage for Musa" Riven smiled and the two climbed up on the stage Timmy ran to the lights and Riven to the Mike, and he grabbed Musa's guitar and a seat for her along with a drink of water. It was time for Musa's birthday present to Tecna.


	8. Chapter 8

Timmy and Riven climbed off the stage as soon as they were done and Musa climbed up and grabbed the microphone which gave a bit of a cackle causing everyone to look at her, she raised her hand and pointed at Tecna who she had managed to get to sit in her seat with the help of the Twins. "Yo, My name is Musa, and I'm up here right now to preform a song for my best friend, whose also the birthday Girl and your Princess, Tecna!" Musa cheered and she leaned down to pick up the acoustic guitar and took a seat on the stool. She had a quick drink of water and started tuning her guitar, she saw Stella and Brandon walk onto the dance floor, so did Bloom and Sky, Pesky and Circu walked out as well, Trace and Sookie. They all waited for Musa to start playing, she saw Riven sitting at the bar with a rather large glass soda and he smiled at her and blew her a kiss. Christopher went over to Flora and she Kindly accepted his invitation to dance, Timmy sat beside Tecna and held her hand as Tecna was bouncing in her seat waiting, the same as everyone else, for Musa to start singing. Ellsa and Westy were dancing together the two seemed unable to part, and Tecna's parents also walked out on to the dance floor, Musa looked at them, Musa could see the white tattoo's that ran up and down her arm's and along her back , they where Floral design's and doves where in the design to, but it was a sign her being an angle. Musa thought she looked very gorgeous, and she smiled and thought of her own mother.

Musa nodded her head and started strumming the introduction. Everyone started swaying lightly and Musa looked directly at Tecna and Brought her lips to the microphone and started singing as she strummed her guitar. "Sometimes in our lives we all have Pain we all have sorrow" Musa started and the people on the dance floor started swaying and moving in a slight formation.

Tecna smiled and leaned forward as she listened to her friend play her song. "But If we are wise we know there always tomorrow" Musa sang again and Tecna smiled and waved to her friend.

"Lean on me, When you're not strong, and I'll be your Friend, I'll help you carry on" Musa sang and got up off the stool and stood up. "For it won't be long 'til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on" Musa started swaying as she sang and Tecna was standing up giving Timmy a hug as she smiled and mouthed 'thank you' to Musa.

Riven sat and watched her and smiled at her, he watched everyone dance and was thankful that Musa was preforming, he couldn't dance and he couldn't dance with her if she was singing could he? He raised his eyebrow when Musa's gaze turned to Him. "Please Swallow your pride, If I have things you need to Borrow, For no one can fill those of your needs that you won't let show" She winked at him and turned her gaze back to Tecna. Riven just sat and smiled at her, even a song for Tecna she still managed to send him a little message.

"You just call on me _sister_, when you need a hand." Musa smiled and looked around at everyone again, Bloom, Sky, Brandon and Stella were all smiling at her giving her the thumbs up.

She was smiling as she sung, she did love singing, she couldn't help but smile. She placed her guitar down and placed both hands on the mike. "We all need somebody to Lean on, I just might have a problem that you'd understand" And Musa pointed to Tecna who was still smiling and almost in tears, Musa's singing sometimes did that to people "We all need somebody to lean on."

Tecna grabbed Timmy's hand and ran onto the dance floor where she bumped into Flora. Tecna, Timmy, Flora and Christopher all turned to Musa and waved Flora wiping away Tecna's tears as she was crying tears of happiness.

Musa took in a deep breath as she came to the end of the song, "If there is a load you have to bare that you can't carry. I'm right up the road I'll share your load, If you just call me" Musa closed her eye's and drew the song to a close, "Call me," She had shared this all the Winx and all of the Specialists and they all sang and Echo for her.

"If you need a friend,"

"Call me" Musa sang

"Call me"

"Call Me" Musa opened her eye's again and grabbed the mike and climbed of the stage where everyone was surrounding Tecna. Musa reached out and took Tecna's hand in hers and swayed it from side to side.

"If you ever need a friend" Everyone echoed her.

"Call me!" Musa cheered

"Call me!"

All together they ended the song. "Call me, Call me, If you need a.." They stopped and let Musa finish.

"Friend" She sang in an almost whispered. Tecna was crying, her eye's where all red and watery and she ran forward and wrapped her arms around Musa. Musa hugged her back and they gave a little squeal of happiness.

"Thank you" Tecna cried on Musa's shoulder. "You are the best friend anyone could ask for." Tecna squealed and Musa squeezed Tecna and everyone watched as they hugged, Stella turned to Bloom and they gave each other a hug, Sky turned to Brandon and pulled each other into some sort of hug and Timmy and Riven cheered, quite happy that they had managed to get all the lights and Microphone working in under three minutes and nothing had malfunctioned.

"Happy birthday Tec" Musa pulled away and brushed away the final of Tecna's tears.

* * *

><p>"And I think with how late it is we will be ending the Ball and thank you for coming" Tecna's mother announced to the guests and everyone left, Musa waved good bye to her grandfather, they were still not on the best of terms but their Family. Musa turned and came back and joined the farewell's to Stella, Flora, Bloom, Sky and Brandon.<p>

"So when will we see you again?" Flora asked in her sweet, innocent voice. Her hazel eye's looked at Tecna as Riven wandered away to grab hold of Musa's hand, Musa leaned into him as they joined the other's.

"Around Wednesday" Tecna closed her eyes covering her emerald green irises and embraced Flora who quickly ran back to the ship where Bloom, Stella, Sky and Brandon were all waving good bye to her.

"BYE GUYS!" Musa shouted not making it in time to receive the farewell hugs not that it disappointed Musa anyway. She wasn't really the hugging type.

"BYE!" Everyone shouted back before the ship doors closed.

Tecna, Musa, Riven and Timmy all turned and started walking again. "I am Exhausted" Timmy yawned and started supporting a very tiered Tecna. Her head on his shoulder and her pink hair all messed up after the long long night.

"I don't think Exhausted cover's it Tim" Riven laughed as he carried an almost asleep Musical princess in his arms. Musa had her eye's closed making it appear to her friends like she was tiered and resting but she had earlier picked up on the conversation again.

* * *

><p>"<em>Skylic, I'm sorry I need to tell the king, they are coming for Princess Tecna now they know that she's home..." <em>

" _**I don't care! Let them come! Tecna will be taken and we will be fine with it!"**_

"_I cannot watch my princess be taken! I will not! They may come after Princess Musa as well if they find her!" _

"_**If that is the case then you must die" **_

* * *

><p>at that moment Musa sprang from Riven's protective arms and ran forward to find the man, she had heard the bullet fire the the barrel of the gun and then soar through the air. With a quick. 'Ahh' the bullet hit the man and the footsteps of the other man left. Musa concentrated on his heartbeat and ran faster.<p>

Riven, worried about Musa's actions, was closes on her heels and Tecna was right by his side. Timmy stumbling just behind. "Musa! What's happening?" Tecna shouted for her but no reply, Musa just carried on running.

Around the corridor Musa heard the heartbeat almost come to a stop when she saw the body of and man maybe mid thirties, with short vibrant green hair and every second his skin becoming paler.

"Whose that?" Riven asked as Musa skidded to his side and tried to hear his pulse.

"That doesn't matter he needs help!" Timmy shouted and looked at Riven like he was stupid. Tecna was at Musa side, both of their hands drenched in the blood from the man's wound.

"He's dead, we need my father" Tecna cried and the girls stood up, Riven and Timmy holding them from behind.

"Timmy, Tecna find the King, Riven we need to follow his killer!" Musa shouted and wiped the blood of her hands onto her dress. Before anyone could respond Musa had already slid her feet out of her shoes and started running. Timmy pushed Riven down the hall were Musa was running as Riven was once again standing around unsure of what to do.

* * *

><p>Tecna got down beside the body and started searching his pockets trying to figure out who he was. His body was getting and it was an unusual experience for Tecna, and she didn't like raking through a dead man's pockets. Timmy was a little down the quickly becoming colder hallway using the tower phone to get a message to the main throne room where the king or queen would be. "Hello, body found in third tower main floor, Princess Musa and Riven Garrick in pursuit of culprit." Timmy sent the message and saw Tecna crying looking over a piece of white lined paper. Her emerald green eye's all shined and her cheeks stained with tears as well, her left finger tips on her bottom lip as her mouth was hanging open. "Tec?" Timmy asked as he moved slowly closer to the crying fairy. He was unsure of what to do, Tecna very rarely cried and when she did it was the girls who comforted her, not Timmy.<p>

"Timmy read this, I'm unsure of what the information is suppose to mean." Tecna whimpered and she raised her hand to show him the paper she had found on the man's body as she was searching for his identity.

"_HELP! HELP ME PLEASE!  
>MY NAME ITS ELECTRA<em>

_I WAS SUPPOSEDLY TAKEN FROM ZENITH  
>AND I AM THEIR MISSING PRINCESS.<em>

_For years now I have been trapped with Alto the other supposed girl from Melody. We were taken by the four wizards of the elements, all they ever spoke of was taking, my sister? Tecna? And the musical Princesses Musa? I am unsure all I know is that I am in..." _

"What is this? Alto? Electra?" Timmy stuttered as he looked down at the paper, Tecna slowly rose to her feet and turned to look at Timmy.

"Its a telegram Timmy. Its the oldest technology available in Zenith its never used, only in emergency." Tecna explained and looked at the paper. Timmy knew that this birthday was turning out worse and worse for his wonderful girl, although it appeared their was more to the girls life's than they ever knew about.

Timmy looked at Tecna and saw she was worried, it was obvious, no one could deny the fact. The question of who Electra was came to her mind, was Electra her sister? Elder? Younger? Twin?. Timmy saw the questions race through her heads, it was clear from the way her eye's were darting over the telegram. Timmy decided it was time to show her he was here for her and always would be, and he wrapped his arms around her. She happily let her self be cradled by Timmy and they stood and waited with the corpse, there where a lot of questions.

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Musa shouted and skidded to a stop. Riven ran up behind her and slipped his hand in hers forcing her to stop running and explain to him what had just happened.<p>

"What - are – we - chasing – and – do - I – need - my – PhantoBlades?" Riven asked while panting. He looked up at the Musical fairy as he was hunched over trying to get his breath.

"not any more we lost him!" Musa shouted and turned on her heel to start walking back the way they had come.

"Oh come on" Riven muttered and he stood up straight and watched Musa storm ahead. '_She's quite sexy when she's angry isn't she!'_ Riven smiled evilly as he watched Musa, her hips swing from each side with each stride. Happily he jogged to catch up with her and and slid an arm around her waist. She looked up at him and they smiled at each other. She rested her head on his arm and she started mumbling to him.

"I heard him die Riven..." Musa whispered and Riven stopped and looked down at her. He moved to the front of her and brushed some of her hair away from face and allowed her carry on, his undivided attention on her. " I heard the bullet get pushed through the barrel and the few seconds of its rush through the air, and then the piercing of his skin. His final breath as I saw his body, as we were running I heard his heart beat slow so rapidly." Musa cried and Riven pulled her close and kissed the top of her head which was covered with her thick Raven coloured hair. She gripped onto his shirt and allowed herself to cry on him.

"Shh, Musa...Musa its okay, your safe, Tecna and Timmy are safe, we're all safe" Riven whispered trying to calm her she was crying into his chest and he didn't like to see her cry.

"I know we're all safe Riven! I heard a man DIE! HIS FINAL SCREAM OF PAIN IS RINGING IN MY EARS!" Musa screamed and pulled away to look at Riven. Her face was streaked with tears. "Then I let his killer go missing" She sobbed and flung herself back into Riven's embrace. His arms instantly latched around her and allowed her to soak his shirt with her tears.

* * *

><p>The sounds of two people walking down the hall forced Timmy and Tecna to look away from the people moving the body and the spectators from around the towers, only to see Riven carrying Musa passed out? "Musa!" Tecna whispered and ran to her friends. The ginger haired specialist followed her and took Musa from Riven whose arm's where trembling. As soon as Musa was out of His grasp, Riven collapsed to the floor. A patch of blood was shown on his suite with blood trickling down his suite. Tecna got on her knee's and used some magic to make a small piece of cloth appear in her hands. She dabbed it on the lightly tanned skin of Riven's forehead, he was sweating and barely staying awake.<p>

"Musa" He managed to whisper at the exact moment Timmy felt something on his hand.

"Tec, she's bleeding" Timmy whispered and placed Musa on the floor beside Riven who extended an arm so she could be placed against him. Riven wanted her near, he needed her near to feel like he was doing what he should, trying to protect her, which so far had failed.

"Get the doctor, he should still be around the corner!" Tecna shouted and watched Musa slowly wake up as Riven passed out.

"Wha...what happened?" Musa whispered as she realised where she was.

"I was going to ask you that Musa" Tecna replied in a whisper. Tecna looked into the eye's of her best friend, her friends sapphire blue eye's they were so tiered.

"I remember crying, then Riven dropped to his knee's and he pushed me out the way but something still caught my side..." Musa whispered trying to recall what had happened to her.

"And..." Tecna asked as she looked at the rip in Musa's dress, it had to have been ripped by something small and fast. '_Another bullet maybe?_' Tecna thought to her self.

"Emm...a man, tall, bald, black eye's towered above me and pointed the gun at me...he fired the gun but Riven pushed me out the way, I blasted him and everything's kinda blurry after that" Musa whimpered and cuddled into Riven's limp body. Even in the unconscious Riven held her in his arms.

"Here they are." Timmy motioned as he came round the corner with the doctor. Musa was slowly drifting to sleep again, both of them where losing blood. Riven had a bullet wound that had an entry point and an exit point, while Musa had bullet scrapes all up her side and was severely drained of Winx.

"Okay we'll get them to the ward, should be a quick heal from the looks of things." The doctor says as he stands up after examining the two drained bodies.

"Thank you" Tecna whispered as Timmy picked up Musa and started walking away with her. Tecna waited and watched the man who was carrying Riven. The man flung him over his shoulder leaving half of Riven's body dangling. "Hey! Be careful with him! He needs to be alive" Tecna snapped and the man carrying Riven took more care. Riven was Musa's boyfriend and as Tecna was Musa's best friend she watched out for Riven, but Riven was growing on her more and more, he was defiantly a friend now.

On the way to the medical ward Tecna bumped into her parents."Oh Tecna honey are you alright?" her mother asked panicked her hands gripped onto her daughters shoulders and she forced her daughter to look at her,

"Physically yes, Mentally and emotionally no! My best friends have bullet wounds, Musa and I found a corpse. And a group of people are coming to take me away like they took Electra whose supposedly my sister and Alto who has something to do with Musa!" Tecna shouted and pushed past her parents. No logic, No technology nothing could explain what she was feeling right now.

The Queen and King of Zenith looked at each other, there daughter had finally stumbled across their secret, and now those who took there daughter Electra are coming after their other baby girl, would they never leave her alone...

* * *

><p>In the ward Tecna sat and waited with Timmy, they looked at each other, Musa was lying on a bed behind the door in front of them and she was in their line of sight, her body had a bandage wrapped around it and her breathing was slow, the princess looked at the clock, one minute past midnight.<p>

"Thank you" Tecna whispered and looked at the floor. Timmy heard her and looked at her hunched over in her seat as she waited for permission to see her best friend.

"Where you speaking to me?" Timmy asked and placed a hand on Tecna's back. He rubbed his hand up and down her spine and she raised her head to look at him.  
>"No, Sorry. I was thanking who ever invented Tuesday's" Tecna smiled and ran her hand through her pink, fluffy messed up hair.<p>

"Huh?" Timmy asked and she leaned back and looked into his hazel eye's which were desperate to see how Riven was, they didn't show it well but it was obvious that Timmy and Riven where best friends.

"Its Tuesday, which means my disastrous birthday Monday is officially over." Tecna smiled, hopefully the Tuesday would bring a happier day.

"Oh I almost forgot" Timmy smiled and started rummaging through his pockets. He pulled out a small red velvet box and handed it to Tecna as he smiled his eye's watching her through his red bulky glasses. Tecna slowly took the small box and Timmy started cleaning his glasses so he didn't miss anything of Tecna's reaction.

Tecna opened the box to see a small ring with an emerald in the middle, it was pure silver, nice and thin. Tecna gasped and looked at Timmy, She was unsure of what the ring was suppose to mean, it could be a proposal, or it could be a gift of love or... "Don't worry Tec, I think we're to young to get married, but the ring is known as the ring of the green dragon, hence the emerald." Timmy started and pointed to parts of the ring as he did so. "You see the Green Dragon Stands for jealousy of someone else's love." Timmy smiled and placed a hand on Tecna's knee. "But you are suppose to give the ring of the Green Dragon to the one you love when you no longer ache for them because you know you are happy with them, and no longer need to be jealous of another's love" Timmy stuttered thought the whole explanation, but Tecna didn't care she loved it all the same. She turned to look at the Specialist, his orangy brown hair floppy like always, his hazel eye's watching her through his red bulky glasses.

"Oh Timmy, The song and This Ring were just what I needed, Thank you so much, I'm so glad we met Timmy!" Tecna cried and Timmy smiled and placed his thumb and index fingers on her chin and tilted her head. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her soft delicate lips, for a change their shared kissed was not soft and Tender, but with all the emotions of the day, and the overwhelming feeling for each other, the kiss became more than just a tender kiss, it was almost one like Musa and Riven's kisses, but with a certain Timmy Tecna love aspect to it.

"Emm, Hmm" The doctor coughed as he held his head through the door. Tecna and Timmy pulled away to look at him and saw his face, he looked tiered and Tecna and Timmy stood up and moved towards him. "Their awake and asking for you" The doctor whispered as he moved his head to reveal a Blue haired Musical Princess whose smile alerted Tecna to the fact that everything was going to be alright.

Timmy caught the glance of Riven who was more wincing in pain. His normally spiked magenta hair drooping down and almost curling. Musa and Riven had raised a hand to wave to their friends and the spare had intertwined with the other's.

It looks like things could brighten up, but that depends on who the four wizards of the elements are? And who is Electra? And who is Alto?

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**Hi guys, I do not own the song as you might have guessed :) but I hoped you like it and the line when it says **

**'call on me _sister_' is slightly changed from the actual song it should be 'Call on me Brother' but because it was to Tecna I changed it to sister, I have my laptop with me so I will hopefully update sooner than I did last time and sorry for the delay with this chapter. **

**PebsXD**


	9. Chapter 9

"Musa you all packed?" Riven shouted into Musa's room. The blue haired musical princess was sitting on her suitcase, Tecna had allowed her to take the numerous music books from the book shelf back to Alfea with them. Musa was over the moon, but she had a problem, the suitcase refused to shut. Musa climbed off and the suitcase bounced open again.

"Riven, could I borrow your body for a minute?" Musa shouted into the hall to him he opened the door with a bewildered look on his face completely confused by Musa's previous question.

"Why?" Riven asked as he almost timidly walked in. Musa laughed at him and ran into him, making Riven ever so slightly more scared.

"Just sit on my suitcase" Musa giggled and Riven walked over to her bed. He sighed and looked at her.

"You really need to watch how you word your questions" He laughed as he looked at that small suitcase with music sheet design as the pattern.

"Eww! Your sick, and not in a good way." Musa laughed and ran at him. He hadn't even sat on the case yet, he turned to look at her and picked her up. He held her bridal style and she looked adoringly at him.

"I mean come on! If I asked you that your telling me you wouldn't freak?" He asked as he stood there Musa still sitting in his grasp.

Musa didn't exactly know what came over her but she placed her hands on his face and pulled his face closer to hers. She didn't kiss him but rested her forehead on his. He smiled as she gently swivelled herself and wrapped her legs around his waist and he made a seat with his hands. They looked at each other and smiled. Riven leaned down a little and placed his lips on hers.

* * *

><p>Tecna was in her room, saying goodbye to her home, her friends, her family was not easy. Timmy was sitting on her bed watching her try and pack some camera's into her bag, Riven had asked the boys to take their ship back to red fountain as the boys had planned the dimension cruise as there way home and Tecna and Musa were really excited. Timmy watched the pink haired fairy sigh as she finally zipped up her bag. "Ready to go Tec?" Timmy asked as she flopped down on her bed. Timmy looked down at her as she looked up at him, he became lost in her emerald green eye's, they were so beautiful, always put him in a trance.<p>

"Sadly" She whispered as she raised a hand and placed it on his face. "I love being on Zenith, something about Magix makes me feel less like myself, I become almost, all logic and no fun" She sighed as she grabbed her computer chip pillow which had a button which made it flash with lights.

"Don't say that Tec, your amazing Here on Zenith and away in Magix, you have so much ahead of you." Timmy whispered and grabbed her hand.

They lay there for a few minutes until Tecna's door was suddenly flung open, Timmy dived of the bed Dragging Tecna with him as Musa and Riven went flying through the Door. "MUSA!" Tecna shouted as she scrambled to her friends side. The blue haired fairy of Music looked at Tecna,

"Tec! Get outta here! He's the wizard of The Air! He's after You!" Musa shouted And pushed Tecna to Timmy. Tecna screamed as the wizard of the Air element entered and picked up Riven with just the force of his element, He had blonde shaggy hair, and blonde stubble to. His eye's were grey and his skin paler than Musa's. He was taller than Riven, none of them had ever met someone taller than Riven, or more muscular.

"Musa!" Riven shouted as a clouded hand started forming around his neck. "Earth! He's after you! Timmy take her please!" Riven shouted just before the hand started chocking him. Tecna and Timmy had shared the information about Electra and Alto with Musa and Riven and they had done their research, Musa had found out that Alto was her cousin.

The legend of Alto was that she was the princess of the long extinct fourth planet of the Harmonic Nebula, When the queen had went into Labour, four wizards had attacked The palace, they had appeared unstoppable and had got to the queen and slit the queen of the forth planets throat killing her before the baby was born, but nobody knew what happened to the baby, all they knew was that it was a baby girl and the queen had wished her to be called Alto. Musa had never heard the legend before, although she wanted to find Alto know to see if the Alto with the Wizards was her cousin.

"Riven I am not leaving you!" Musa shouted and ran to his side, She raised her arms at her side and concentrated her gaze on the wizard laughing in front of her, his battered face staring at her as he stormed forward his big black bulky boots hitting of the floor, his brown tattered leather trench coat flying behind him. " SONIC MEGA BLAST!" Musa shouted and fired her best spell hoping to distract him for just a minute to get herself and Riven, Tecna and Timmy out of the room they where cornered in. The Spell worked and gave them around a twenty second period to get out of that room.

Riven dropped to his knee's as he gasped for breath, Musa not allowing him to wait grabbed him and started dragging him from Tecna's room. Tecna and Timmy running in front, Timmy turned and took Riven's weight of Musa. "Musa, Tecna get ahead, me and Riven will catch you up. We promise" Timmy tried to smile convincingly.

"Promise" Riven spluttered and slapped Musa's butt causing her to jump and allowing Tecna to grab her and force her to run ahead.

"FIND US!" Tecna and Musa shouted back to the boys as they got their weapons out preparing to fight. Riven was in no state to fight and Musa worried. Tecna started crying, Timmy didn't do well in close cornered combat, he could get in serious trouble.

* * *

><p>The girls ran into one of the glass tunnels which connected the three towers, they stopped in the centre as the Tower in front of them crumbled to the ground. Tecna screamed in Horror, Musa wrapped her arms around her friend and watched as she knew their was nothing she could do. Tecna cried on Musa's shoulder, but Musa watched as the Tunnel they were in slowly started dropping to the ground. "Tecna, we need to form now!" Musa screamed as she looked back to see the other half of the tunnel cracking and breaking if they were in here when it fell they were dead. Musa stood up and grabbed Tecna with her, She ran straight ahead and jumped out of the tunnel just as it fell<p>

"GO WINX!" Musa and Tecna shouted as they floated in the air. Musa appeared safely in her Winx form, her little red dress on high red boots on her as well and her small light blue wings appeared on her back. Tecna to the right of her looked down in her purple suit and felt her triangular wings spread behind her. Their was a thud and Tecna closed her eye's as the tower they had been running from crumbled behind them, Timmy and Riven where in that tower. Musa and Tecna saw two men walking away from the rubble, The blonde Wizard, with the grey eye's turned and looked at Tecna and winked at her. The other wizard there had Brown hair short and trimmed well, no stubble and was slightly tanned, like the wizard of the air element, he was taller and more muscular than Riven and Musa saw straight into his blood red eye's. Musa shivered realising this was the wizard of the earth who Riven had shouted about earlier. He was wearing black ripped jeans and a white vest top, showing of his many tattoo's that ran up and down his arms. Musa had never seen anyone so disgusting before in her life.

" Who do I look for? My parents or the boys?" Tecna asked Musa looking at the destroyed tower's only one was left standing. The tower blocks had been the most significant sight in the whole of Zenith and had been the only building not made of holograms.

Musa flew over to Tecna crying. "I don't know I can hear the cries of so many injured." Musa whimpered and the two even flying gave each other a hug. They looked around at the mess around them, Tecna's home, not her home planet, but her home, where she kept everything that was precious to her was gone.

"Its all gone." Tecna cried as the landed in the small garden situated in the centre of the three tower's, two of which were no longer their. Musa looked up to the sun hoping that something good would happening, anything.

At that very moment Musa heard a voice in the distance. "HEY PIXIE UP HERE!"

"Tecna did you hear that?" Musa asked as she looked down at Tecna who was leaning on the floor picking up broken pieces of glass.

"No, what was it?" Tecna asked her as she stood up. Musa looked up at the top of the only standing tower, there was two objects that shouldn't have been there hanging over the edge.

"I'M WAITING!" Shouted the same voice Musa had heard before, it quickly made sense, two hanging objects over the edge, someone shouting to her, and only one person calls her pixie.

"Riven!" She whispered and started flying towards the top of the only standing tower. Tecna watched Musa fly off and chased after her. She had heard Musa whispered Riven's name just before she took off, Tecna assumed she had found the boys, her heart racing hoping that Timmy was alright.

Standing leaning against each other was Timmy and Riven, Timmy's crossbow hanging from his right hand and Riven swinging his dual purple PhantoBlades in his hand. "Did you think you would get rid of us that easy?" Riven joked as Musa and Tecna came into proper view of them.

"RIVEN!" Musa shouted and flew straight into him, he opened his arms wide and the placed his hands on the fairy's hips as she floated above him resting her hands on his shoulders.

"Hey Pixie" He whispered as he pulled her down and into a passionate kiss which Musa allowed to be deepened.

At the same time, Tecna started crying and flew into Timmy, she went back into her normal form as she landed on the roof, she crashed into him, the tears streaming from her face. Timmy held her close and allowed her to cry on his chest, ignoring The scene of Musa and Riven to his left. "I'm so happy your okay" Tecna cried and wrapped her arms around Timmy's neck and kissed him. It was amazing what feeling erupted when Tecna thought that Timmy was dead, she didn't realise how many of her emotion's actually took control of her. "I love you Timmy" Tecna cried as she pulled away from the emotional loving kissing.

"I love you two Tecna" Timmy smiled and held her tightly to his chest.

* * *

><p>"Don't ever force me to leave you again!" Musa cried tears of joys as she felt his arms slink around her waist. Riven looked down at the fairy in his arm's she was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen and doubted he would ever see a more glorious sight.<p>

"I will only ever do it for your safety, deal" Riven smiled as he touched her wet, tear stained cheek. The tone difference between the two of them made Riven smile, it always reminded him of how perfect and pure she was compared to him and his slight corruption as Riven would have put it.

"No deal, You protect me and I protect you, when we fight, we fight together and promise me unless you have no other choice you'll fight with someone." Musa pleaded as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. Riven wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

"No deal" Riven whispered and stroked her hair behind her ear as she nestled into him.

"Fine," Musa sighed and held onto him, "I love you" She whispered her eye's closed she felt his body stiffen but thought nothing of it. Riven figured Musa loved him, she wouldn't have went up against her grandfather if she didn't but she had never said it to him before, and he wasn't sure how to react. After a minute of wondering he just wrapped his arms around her small fragile body and allowed her to hold him, he didn't say anything in return, but that was okay with Musa.

After the quick reunion Tecna and Musa jumped out of their specialists grasp and ran to the edge of the building where now there was not two wizards but four, all their eye's locked on the two princesses standing at the top of the final tower. The blue haired princess turned to look at her boy, how he towered over her, and how his violet eye's narrowed when he was angry or deep in thought, she wanted to run back into his safe muscular embrace and let him cradle her and kiss the top of her head where her pigtails where situated at either side.

She turned to look at her best friend, the girl with the cool pink hair with a bit that flopped down in front of her soft green eye's, the princess of Zenith had lost most of her home today and she didn't know where her parents where. Tecna had sensed the magical presence of the wizards as well as Musa but Musa smiled seeing that her friend was no longer in her Winx form. Musa was not about to let her best friend get hurt by the psycho wizards.

She took one quick glance at the ginger boy behind her, Timmy had come from a long line of scientists and was very logical making him perfect for Tecna, although he was socially awkward Musa knew he would be with Tecna for a very long tome to come.

She took one last glance at them all, Riven was in his red jeans with his white muscle shirt and he was watching her every move, he never said it but when they where around each other, especially alone, he made it completely obvious that he loved her.

Tecna was in her short purple skirt which was over her purple leggings, with her purple top which showed her stomach she had her big purple boots on to, classic Tecna, Musa had to thank Tecna for being there for her, through everything.

Timmy was in an green jumper and jeans, Timmy had many items of clothing, people wondered if he had more or less than Stella. Timmy was fixing his bulky red glasses, Musa let a small and very quiet giggle escape her lips, Timmy really needed to get a set of glasses that fitted him.

Musa sighed she slowly started backing away from her friends and positioned her hands together, They all looked at her as tears escaped from her eye's. "Riven, Timmy...Tecna" She whispered as she started to speak to them. "Fight and protect each other" she cried, Tecna, Timmy and Riven quickly caught on to what she was going to do and started moving towards her. The Musical princess shook her head and they could all see the magic building up in her hands.

"Musa don't" Riven warned as he was in the lead.

"I have to, I don't want you getting hurt." Musa cried, she looked into his deep violet eye's he had so much power over her, but not this time, she was set on making sure they where safe.

"Musa, listen to me! You don't want me getting hurt, then don't leave me" Riven whispered as he almost grabbed her wrist but she moved further back again, "come on Pixie" Riven whispered as he lunged for her but missed and face planted the ground. Musa heard the thud but she could feel the vibrations of the building, she quickly looked over at the the four wizards, the brown haired one Musa had seen earlier that day was chanting, his gaze was on the only remaining tower. The vibrations she was feeling was the structure of the building, a collapsing tower.

"Tecna Winx form now! Boys get to the bottom of the tower quick!" Musa screamed and grabbed Tecna's hand as she ran of the edge of the Building. Tecna changed into her Winx and quickly caught up with Musa who was speeding towards the wizards. Tecna felt her wings turn into the triangular wings she would fly with and turned to look at Musa who nodded her head and sped away.

"MUSE!" Riven shouted as he saw the girls fly off the building.

"TECNA!" Timmy doing the same as Riven, "Riven we have to go after them!" Timmy urged Riven to get out his hover shield, Riven had only used it once and he was not sure if it could handle the weight of him and Timmy, but it was worth ago.

"Boy's stop!" Came a delicate yet harsh voice from behind them. They turned and saw the queen behind them, "Musa and Tecna can take care of them selves but I need you two to come with me" She commanded and moved out the way of the exit and raised her arm as if to say you go first, Riven and Timmy looked at the queen she was battered and bruised and her wings where out, They where massive, the had white feathers and arched at the back, she winced in pain and Riven and Timmy followed quickly as they ran with the queen, her eye's followed them, angel's had many different talents and she knew that these boys would do anything for the two princesses who were flying to wards the four wizards who had attacked the Towers.

* * *

><p>Musa and Tecna landed a few meters in front of the wizards, The other two who the girls assumed to be Fire and Water, where there as well as the one on the far right had pure red hair, his eye's where a light shade of orange and his skin tone was like he was burnt, he was most likely Fire and the one to the far left had dark blue hair but lighter than Musa's it was long and wavy and Tecna was tempted to say it was Flora's hair but for a guy. His eye's were a luminous blue, overpowering even, his skin looked all pasty and the girls assumed he was the Wizard with water as his element.<p>

"Hello sweetheart" Said the brown haired one, who they thought was earth, he brushed his against Musa's cheek and she shivered at his touch, it unsettled her. She could feel the dark magic radiating of her.

"I am not your sweetheart" Musa hissed and built up enough courage to swat away his hand, he laughed as he and Tecna took a few steps back.

"Maybe you'll be more willing to listen my dear, unlike your friend there" said the one with the grey eye's they had seen before. He came forward quicker than either of the girls had expect and pulled Tecna into his grasp, Tecna squirmed and tried to pull away but the wizard was stronger than Tecna was and he placed a kiss on Tecna's forehead, she squealed and Musa lunged forward to pull her out of the wizards grasp only to be caged by another set of unknown arms lifting her of her feet.

"Yo! Put me down!" Musa squealed and violently kicked her legs, the fairy princesses where trapped, Musa quickly went back into her normal casual clothes, her red one sleeved top and her light blue jeans and red and white trainers, Musa had her Winx drained, these guys where not only kidnapping them but draining their Winx.

Tecna two was suddenly back into her little purple outfit and still trying to get out of this wizards grasp, Tecna suddenly put things together, calling them sweetheart and dear, the fact they had already taken two before them, and the fact that they came and tried to take them again after so long, they wanted the girls to go with them. "I'll go willingly if you tell me your name!" Tecna said fast and in shock, They all stopped, Musa looked at her friend, her eye's full of confusion and worry as she did not know what Tecna was planning.

"Okay then, I am Maruti" said the wizard who had Tecna in his grasp, Tecna nodded her head and stopped her squirming completely.

"And what about you sweetheart, will you let me take you if I tell you my name" The brown haired one asked and then ran his lips up Musa's neck and to her ear. The blue haired princess, closed her eye's and winced in disgust, his grip became tighter around her rib cage and she started to feel the pain.

"I suggest you let go of my girlfriend or my blades goes through your back, your choice" the two girls both heard the deep husky voice of the stubborn specialist who had somehow managed to steal Musa's heart.

"I think you'll find lover boy that she's my queen" The one who was holding Musa swung his leg back only just missing Riven, his stupid move as Riven would put it, gave him time to place a quick cut down the back of his arm allowing Musa to escape his grasp and run into Riven who quickly embraced her. She settled quickly feeling his arms around her and could slowly feel her Winx gaining in strength.

"And, eh, you. I have a crossbow to the back of your head so would you kindly put my Tecna down" Timmy stuttered and slowly pressed the tip of his crossbow the the back of Maruti's head. He dropped Tecna when he felt the crossbow and she scrambled to her feet and across to Musa who quickly ran and gave her a hug. Riven and Timmy now free of the girls stood facing the four wizards. Prepared to fight even though they knew they would lose.

"Musa are you okay" Tecna asked as the two girls started running in the opposite direction thinking their boyfriends were behind them. The pale skinned fairy tripped over her own to feet and expected to hear the huff of Riven sweeping her up but it never came. "Musa!" Tecna shouting behind her only to see Musa lying on the floor looking behind her to see the two specialists being attacked with Fiery whips, massive water waves crashing on them, Boulders forming out of nowhere knocking them hundreds of yards and balls of wind hurdling through the air knocking them back again, the boys hadn't even made a scratch on the wizards.

Tecna ran back and knelt down on the grass beside her best friend and forced her to her knee's. The two sat huddled together sobbing as there was nothing they could do, absolutely nothing. They had barely enough Winx to cast the smallest of spells and they would be no good as close combat fighters.

Walking up behind the girls was The queen of Zenith and a just visible form of a women, short blue hair, and Blue eye's two, she was tall and slender and was walking with the angel queen. They looked at each other, even in the after life the love of a mother is one of the strongest. Musa picked up on the vibrations behind her and she and Tecna turned and both gasped. "Mom" The spluttered as the two women walked past them. They saw the boy's being flung back, and they went over the head's of the two women in front, perfectly landing beside the two princesses who placed the heads of the battered and bruised specialists on their knee's.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hi guys, what did you think, was it worth the what is it three week wait, so sorry about that. So what do you thinks going to happen? Let me know in the reviews**

**PebsXD**


	10. Chapter 10

Musa and Tecna where not sure who to watch, Were they to make sure the two boys who had there heads resting on their knee's where okay, or where they to watch the Angel and the ghostly figure of The blue haired women walking in front of them. So much had happened to poor Tecna, Now while watching the two woman and holding Timmy's head in her hands she thought about what she had learned about Electra...

Tecna was most defiantly not an only child. Electra was her Twin, and Tecna was part of a prophecy, which was now sadly coming true. The prophecy said that there was four Prophets, A fairy of Electric, The fairy of technology, The fairy of Music and The Fairy of the silence where a sacred unstoppable team, the four where destined to stop there attracted forces._ 'The Water would react to Electric and The silence became attracted to Fire, The Air wanted Technology and The earth wanted Music'_

Tecna had read that single line in a book in the never ending library of Zenith, and the pieces fell into place. Tecna and Musa, they needed to get out of Zenith and quick, '_these wizards wanted us either dead, or wanted us united to take over the world or something, if its not Blooms dragon fire some wants, or the power of the Winx club, its world domination_' Tecna mentally sighed to her self and looked over at the Blue haired princess she was staring right ahead of her, Face in complete shock as she watched the women in front of her who she suspected to be her mother but in a ghost form.

* * *

><p>"Old time no see Matlin, I have missed your friendship dearly my friend" The angel queen replied as she turned to look at the figure next to her, she was faint to see but the angel queen knew that her long time friend was with her now.<p>

"Ah, Omorose, you know I'm always with you and Musa, when I'm not watching Ho-boe still on stage, the mad man he is." Matlin laughed as she turned to look at Omorose the name of the angel queen.

"Yes but my dear, but I very rarely see you any more" Omorose sighed as she looked ahead, the four wizards had finally noticed them moving closer and all stood in a line,

"Well, don't tell my daughter but I'm watching that Riven boy, you can never be to careful with a fairy of musics heart now can you?" Matlin smiled as she built up some kind of spiritual energy around her hand's, the wizards did not miss that.

"Ah he seems quite like a gentlemen, he stood up for your Musa when your father tried to pull them apart" Omorose smiled and built up a wisps of white clouds twisting around her fingers. "He defiantly knows how to show his emotions when he wants to"

"Yes, Yes he does, When he wants to...actually, Musa, Timmy and sometimes Tecna are the only people who have actually seen a side of that boy which isn't cruel, harsh, unforgiving, the boy needs them. But Musa just like me has this tendency to fall in love just a little bit to quickly." Matlin smiled as she sighed.

"Don't we all Matlin?" Omorose laughed and the Wizards saw the two building up their magic, The Blue spiritual energy from Matlin moved from her hands and the White wisps from Omorose's hands joined onto the spiritual energy.

"Oh look here Boys the girlie's mommy's are coming to save them." Laughed the one with the red hair and the burnt skin.

"We can take them out with just a blink of an eye." said Maruti as he hobbled forward laughing.

"Think again..." Omorose shouted and The magic the two had been building up completely joined together and formed a massive cone which fired itself at the wizards crashing them thousands of meters back and completely disappearing as quickly as the had arrived.

"Good bye friend, watch my daughter will you" Matlin asked as she started to disappear completely

"I will I promise, Good Bye Matlin" Omorose whispered as Matlin disappeared, she turned and looked at the Four young people on the ground, The boys finally opening their eye's since they had been blown back.

* * *

><p>"Musa,was that your mother?" Tecna asked as she turned to see the Blue haired, pale skinned and now some sort of a wreck princess of Melody. Musa just managed to gently nod her head and she looked down as a tear rolled of her cheek and hit Riven on the forehead, he was looking up at her, as she fiddled with his hair.<p>

Tecna realised Musa wasn't in the mood to talk and so She looked down at the ginger headed boy on her lap, his glasses where missing the lenses and Tecna slid them off the unconscious boy and waved her hand around them using the small amount of Winx they had to fix his glasses and just as she slid them back on Timmy started waking up and blinking. "Tecna?" Timmy mumbled as his sight fixed on a pink haired girl with emerald green eye's that put him in a trance. "What a beautiful sight to wake up to" He sighed not fully realising what he had just said.

"Oh Timmy!" Tecna whispered smiling and leaned down to place a kiss on Timmy's forehead. Timmy smiled happy at Tecna's action and allowed her to run her hands through his hair as she watched her mother come running back to the four of them.

"Tecna Sweetie are you okay!" Her mother shouted to her daughter as she ran towards her. Tecna smiled and nodded her head.

"But I think I'm the only one" Tecna sighed, Timmy while awake defiantly had some damage and Riven the same and Musa hadn't said a word the entire time they had been sitting watching.

"Girls you need to get out of Zenith its no longer safe, escape to the woods and then use this key to open the hidden projectors Tecna stay inside heal the boys then flee" Omorose whispered as she grabbed her daughters hand and placed a glass key in her hand. Omorose stood back and saw Tecna and Timmy starting to get up, Riven was pushing himself up looking at Musa almost asking for assistance but she was as still as a statue and the only sign of life was a few blinks.

"Musa come on" Tecna urged as she tried to get Musa to move but she was still didn't move. "Musa we need to get out of here!" Tecna pushed as she wrapped her arms around Timmy trying to keep him on his feet.

"Sure" Musa whispered and started to move holding onto Riven as she did so, her eye's looked hollow and Tecna sighed, coming to Zenith was a bad idea, all that had happened was Musa and Riven nearly broke up, They were all attacked and Tecna had lost her home.

"Mum, would it be safe to go back to Alfea and Red Fountain?" Tecna asked her mother as Timmy latched onto her, Riven doing the Same to Musa as they finally got their feet.

"No, You need to get Alto and Bring your sister home to us Tecna! You need to defeat these wizards if the four of you cannot stop them then we are surely doomed" The angel queen said sternly

"Well thanks for the encouragement" Musa mumbled sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Musa!" Tecna snapped as she turned to look at her friend who was in a very bad mood.

"Sorry" Musa whispered as she started turning "we'll start heading off" Musa smiled and she started jogging off with Riven who was gripping onto her side.

"Mum how are we going to do this?" Tecna asked as she stepped forward to hug her mother.

"When the four of you are united it will be easy" Her mother encouraged her and started to walk her in the direction Musa and Riven had jogged off in, Timmy severely dazed relying on Tecna to keep him up.

"Thanks mum Tell daddy I love him and I love you to mum" Tecna smiled and walked away.

Omorose quickly remember the information she had in her Pocket.

"Tecna!" She shouted after her daughter who was sauntering away with Timmy. "Take this, this is the last know location of your sister, I assume Alto will be there to." She smiled and the angel queen turned and Ran back to the wreckage of the towers as Timmy and Tecna started searching for Musa and Riven.

* * *

><p>In the forest Musa and Riven where pushed up against a tree as they waited for Tecna and Timmy to arrive, Riven was propped up against Musa as she hugged him tightly. "Your going to be okay Riv" Musa whispered as she cried and brushed the magenta hair from his face and leaned down and kissed his cheek.<p>

"you know you can do better than that Pixie" Riven joked as he raised his good arm to her face and Turned to look at her. He leant forward and placed a kiss on her tender lips and felt her tears run from her eye's. She was so damaged, there was so many things he didn't know about her but he loved her all the same. Musa quickly pulled away and turned her head and hugged her legs close to her chest.

"Musa why don't you sing, it always makes you feel better" Riven whispered as he propped himself up against the tree.

"I don't like to sing with out dancing and I'm not in the mood to dance." She hissed not looking at him, he had done nothing wrong but seeing her ghostly mother brought back some unwanted memories.

" Shame, I was in the mood for a dance" Riven joked, everyone knew he couldn't dance but he did it for Musa anyway.

"Humph" Musa grumbled not paying attention to anything.

"Wow, I feel totally loved" Riven teased, he knew that she would get angry with him and then he could manipulate her into talking about her mother or whatever it is that has got her in this state.

"You think I don't love you!" She snapped and stood up. " How dare you think that! I would do a lot more for you than I would for a lot of other people!" Musa growled again and leaned down over Riven as she had got to her feet in the process of shouting at him. He leaned up again with his good hand and pulled her down so she landed on his chest were Musa was positive he had broken a rib.

"Well that's going to hurt in the morning" he grumbled and place Musa on his lap and she nestled into him. "So are you going to tell me what's really up pixie, cause you know, I know that I love you..." Riven cut himself short realising what he had just said. Instead of saying that you love me, he said that I love you, and he was silently freaking out and grabbed her and she had stopped crying.

"Did you just..." Musa started off but Of course Riven butted in

"No" He snapped to quickly for it to be believable and looked away from her.

"You did!" Musa smiled and cupped his face in her hands and kissed him, Riven was at first shocked but then quickly wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her closer than she already was.

Musa pulled away and left Riven blinking with a half happy and half confused look on his face. Musa giggled and smiled at his stupid look. "So em... are you going to say why you were angry was it something to do with your Mom?" Riven asked as he tried to sit up straight and look like he wasn't still craving her lips again.

"In a sense, its what I heard her and Omorose talking about before they walked forward to fight the wizards" Musa sighed, "my Mom was worried that I had fallen in love to quickly" She laughed, "but I don't think I need to worry about that now, cause you just told me you loved me" Musa giggled, "The master Manipulator was just defeated by his girlfriend!" Musa laughed and climbed of his lap and danced in a circle finally in a good Mood, maybe seeing her Mom wasn't such a bad thing after all.

* * *

><p>"MUSA!" Was shouted the Feminine Voice of Tecna echoed throughout the Forest. Musa stopped dancing and Riven stopped watching her and He peeked his head round the corner of the tree he was leaned up against and saw the point of Ginger hair as Tecna and Timmy came around the corner.<p>

"Tecna!" Musa smiled and Ran forward to grab Timmy as he had fallen unconscious in the travel to the forest putting a little bit to much weight on Tecna. Riven forced himself to his feet and moved away from the tree and onto the path and stumbled into Musa who Took Riven's weight as well as some of Timmy's and The four started treading through the thick dark, eerie forest as Tecna looked for the hidden Projectors.

* * *

><p>She knew they where around here somewhere, but she wasn't sure it had been so long since she had to open one. "Tecna how long, My ribs are killing me" Riven moaned as he stumbled along with Musa.<p>

"I don't know, we should be heading to it around now but I don't see any indication of one being here" Tecna sighed feeling helpless if they where attacked right now they would be out of luck, Musa had tried several times to transform but it failed as she didn't have enough Winx, whatever the wizards had put on them to drain their Winx still hadn't worn off and they where still not recovering.

"Riven stop complaining, at least Tecna has somewhere for us to go" Musa smiled as she shifted some of Riven's weight to make it more even.

"Yea okay" Riven grumbled as he also took some of his own weight of Musa just to be a little bit more helpful.

"Hey Timmy...are you awake yet" A far to familiar voice cackled behind them. Musa quickly turned with Riven to see Maruti and Earth standing behind them. "Now come on girls, just come with us and we can rule the world together!" Maruti laughed as he stepped forward.

"You stay away from them!" Riven hissed as he tried to step forward but Musa grabbed him and kept him in place beside her. He looked down at her and she sighed at him.

"Tell me your name!" Musa snapped as she pointed to the one they referred to as earth.

"Ooh feisty, I like it!" He laughed and Musa stepped forward leaving Riven to try and stand on his own.

"Shut it! Now tell me your name" Musa hissed as she stepped forward again but staying a safe distance anyway.

"Fine, Tillman, your future husband Princess Musa" He laughed as he propped her chin up with his index finger and tried to kiss her but Musa swatted away his hand and took a step back.

"Unlikely!" Musa and Riven Snapped in sync. "We're together!" They snapped again and Musa stepped back to where Riven was stood.

"Fine, we'll just have to take you the hard way." Tillman sighed and placed his hand on his forehead and shook his head as well. "Flint, Ervin please take the boys" He sighed and Suddenly Riven and Timmy where swiped from the girls grasp around them.

In the shock of the boys being swiped the girls didn't see Tillman and Maruti, come up behind them and grab them, the two girls started screaming and trying to get out of the two wizards grasp but it was no use.

"Come Brother's lets go feed our other two princess." Maruti laughed as he kissed Tecna's neck causing her to scream even louder. The wizards touch caused so much pain to the fairies it was like they where being burned.

* * *

><p>Musa was tearing her throat as she was screaming so loud she could not stand the feel of Tillman's hands holding her, These men scared the girls. They had been separated from their boyfriends and now they where powerless, they needed to find Alto and Electra, and they where scared that it was not going to happen any time soon.<p>

"Girls give it a break! My ears are hurting!" Maruti sighed as he flung Tecna out of his arms and she bashed against a tree

"Tec!" Musa shouted as she was soon flung into the same place.

"Time them up Tillman" Maruti sighed as he turned his back and watched Flint and Ervin come with Riven and Timmy, Riven unconscious now to. The two girls gasped as the boys where dropped at their sides. Riven rested his hand on Musa unconsciously and Timmy naturally moved himself closer to Tecna, Musa and Tecna leaned over them unable to help them as they where tied up.

"Lets go open a portal, its not like they can do anything to escape can they" Tillman laughed and The four wizards walked off and left the four of them sitting there. When the girls where sure that the wizards where gone they tried to break free, shout for help but it was no use.

"Yo, I hate these guys!" Musa snapped as she slammed her back against the tree.

"Even though I don' t really like using the word hate, its the only thing I'll ever feel about any of them!" Tecna growled and carried on trying to fiddle with the knot at the back of her ties.

"Well that's something I'm happy to hear" Timmy laughed as he sat up.

"Same, looks like we got the best girls Timmy" Riven laughed as he got up and smiled at Musa.

"But...You..." Tecna stuttered and Musa just looked blankly at them. Riven walked over to Timmy. He had a bruise on his neck and his arms where cut.

"They didn't go easy on you did they Tim?" Riven looked at his friends blood covered arms.

Timmy scanned over Riven his shirt had been ripped in several places and you could see all the bruises and bust skin on his chest. "they didn't exactly be careful with you either" Timmy sighed as he moved to the back of the girls and untied the knots and the girls shot up instantly and moved back breathing slowly trying to calm themselves, they where always a little on edge after being 'kissed' by Tillman and Maruti.

"Okay lets go" Riven whispered as he and Timmy started walking to wards the girls.

"How are you two in better condition than before you've had another beating it doesn't make sense." Tecna tried to figure out how they had recovered instead of getting worse.

"We're Red Fountain Boys, name one time anything we have done that made sense" Riven laughed as he grabbed Musa hand.

"Point taken" Tecna smiled as she looked at Musa who was trying to form something with her free hand.

"Finally!" Musa smiled, she dropped Riven's hand and she sped up and launched forward up on to a tree branch.

"Musa! Come on we don't have time for this!" Tecna shouted up to her friend, crazy friend, but her friend none the less.

"Go on without me I'll catch up I promise!" Musa shouted down to them and carried climbing.

Tecna and Timmy trusting Her ran off but Riven watched her. She ever so elegantly swivelled around each branch and practically did ballet on some branches. "Riven come on" Timmy urged as he noticed Riven just staring at her.

"Fine" he grumbled and joined his group.

* * *

><p>At the top of the tree Musa sat on a very small and very thin branch. Finally at the top of the highest Tree and surround by rain and the songs of flying birds Her Winx Raced through her veins Making Musa powerful once again and a devilish smile appeared on her face. With her hands she conjured a golden Flute and placed her lips to it and got ready to play.<p>

* * *

><p>In the first open space the three could find they stopped and waited for Musa to join them. Riven paced back and forth and Tecna sat on the grass waiting for Musa to come and Timmy tended to his cuts. The three where growing impatient more and more.<p>

"I can't Take it!" Riven Yelled as he started stomping around.

"Riven put some trust into your girlfriend will you" Timmy encouraged and Riven shot him a deathly glare.

The three looked at each other when the most delicate tune came from a flute and they realised all at once "Musa". Within a matter of minutes a blue tunnel was being projected from a tree that was roughly in the area they had left Musa in. The blue Tunnel was pure magical energy and soon there was a figure floating up it. The three watched in pure amazement as the tunnel twisted and the song became even more enchanting. Riven's smile was stupidly big and Tecna's eye's gleamed with hope, and Timmy well he was just proud of Musa, she was truly pure hearted, something to be proud of and glad to call her a friend.

After another five minutes of the song the figure in the Tunnel flew out as the Music stopped and Musa appeared in the sky. The amount of magic needed was to much and she fell right in the clearing though and miraculously, in Riven's grasp, the tiered Fairy smiled. "I called for help, I should have around seventeen people coming to get me right about now..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I'll be honest and tell you the reason...I had no inspiration, I was tempted with putting up an authors note saying will be continued sometime when I get imagination... But I didn't and Thanks to my father (I know right who would of thought my dad would of given me inspiration!) I have a new chapter and you just read it! And don't worry I'll try and not make you wait so long again...**

**Question time: plainly for my curiosity...**

**Who is your favourite OC in this story I mean out of the wizards, Tecna's friends, Tecna's parents, Alto and Electra, or if your just a little bit out there Musa grandfather (who I still have not named!)**

**Who's your favourite Tell me please! **

**Question two, **

**I'm going to have one chapter completely dedicated to Musa and One chapter completely dedicated to Tecna which one would you like to see first. **

**Until next time PebsXD**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**Hello again and OMG its an actual chapter! I promise! I realise I have been writing some pretty sad stuff in this story at the moment and cliff hangers, (one of my pet hates but can't help putting into my stories!) But I am here and With a HAPPY CHAPTER! Right now for me its like eleven o'clock and I'm extremely hyper and extremely Tired too! So expect Lots of Lovey Dovey Stuff and some really Bad Jokes! Enjoy XD**

* * *

><p>Musa, the musical princess of Melody, rested in her lovers arms as she slowly regained her Winx again, feeding off the love that was being radiated off by a certain overly protective and just Red Fountain specialist. He caressed her check as she murmured in her unconscious and he smiled seeing her skin its soft milky colour and her delicate lips red and plump, 'kissable' he thought to himself as he moved her in to a more comfortable position. Surrounding them was gusts of winds making her tattered midnight blue pigtails flutter across her pale skinned face.<p>

Standing in the middle of the brightly lit field was a princess of technology, Standing strong and Guarded. Her Purple Winx suit on Showing she was ready to take on what ever came her way she was ready for the worst and an unwanted energy trail was being sensed. The sun beating down on her was causing her to become exhausted with the heat, what was she to do with no water and no constant supply of Winx? Hope. That was it. Fairies where special beings, they didn't just revolve around the Winx's energy but something deeper, a lot more personal each of them could 'Feed' off something, positive things like hope, like love, worship and belief all these things gave fairies the slightest bit of Magic and after seeing Musa display of music, hope had filled The technology princess back up to her full potential.

Standing Firmly yet shakily was The Ginger haired young inventor and well known genius of Red Fountain. His hands Gripped loosely around his crossbow as he let the wind hit his face causing an almost relaxing effect. According to Musa before she had passed out people where coming to help but no one had arrived. Both The Technology Princess and The Ginger Genius where well aware that the Wizards would be angry, dangerously angry.

Riven had sat down and placed the blue haired girl to rest on his lap. It was clear that she was exhausted but somehow she still seemed full of life and energy. She had played such beautiful music to the forest, to her planet, her friends and of course to the Wizards who were coming, hunting ready to get what they wanted most! Surprisingly to Riven the Girl did not wake to his gentle hum of her favourite song. "Wake up my beautiful Pixie" He cooed as he brushed her hair away from her eyes still closed.

"Sorry no can do, Musa's body is occupied by the sound of Riven's humming and breathing" Musa's lips moved allowing her to say this in a blunt and emotionless voice.

Riven made a slight tut as he placed his mouth closed, and relaxed knowing she was happily awake. "Hmm I think some sort of revenge is needed here?" Riven mused to himself making Musa open her eye to reveal a pool of blue looking up at him worriedly.

"Why?..." Musa whispered keeping her one open eye following him.

"Oh you know, '_make you worry_' and '_Pray to a god you don't believe in_'" Riven chuckled as he quoted songs that Musa should of known well.

"This is why I love!" She chimed as she nestled closer to him.

"Right back at you" He whispered only loud enough for Musa to hear.

* * *

><p>After numerous minutes still waiting Tecna and Timmy came and sat with their friends who where waiting for some sort of help to arrive now. "There here" Musa whispered and pushed herself up against Riven able to sit comfortably now.<p>

"I don't see any..." Riven was cut off by a large blue hover ship that appeared out of nowhere, hanging out of the side was the undeniable face of Musa's grandfather, or as they where now to call him, King Axel of Melody, and two other boys who faces lit up when they saw Musa.

"Simmons! Rhythmic!" Musa cried out as she quickly rose to her feat seeing to Faces she had missed. Tecna, Timmy and Riven had no clue how the boys where but where surprised to see them jump fifty feet from a hover ship so easily. The two boys dressed in average clothing but arms tattooed with sheet Music landed right at Musa Feet.

"Princess Musa" The said heads bowed and simultaneously.

"Oh shut it will you!" Musa laughed as she knelt down beside them. It was a small group hug before they all stood up.

"Simmons" She cried a little before throwing her arms around the taller of the two boys who had shot spiky cut hair and shimmering green eyes, his skin a lot more tanned than Musa's which seemed out of sorts for those from Melody.

"Musa" He whispered huskily as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body close to his, a little to close for Riven's liking but he was not going to interfere and be the jealous boyfriend he just wasn't going to do that any more. After pulling away Simmons got back down on one knee and bowed in front of Musa, Simmons was a still as a statue.

"Rhythmic" Musa sighed jokingly and shook her head.

"My Lady...Oh wait sorry, Oh High Princess of The musical kingdoms!" Rhythmic Teased and Musa raised an eyebrow at the the long black haired boy who took a step back. "Should I start running?" The boy asked as Musa looked straight into his luminous blue eye's.

"Oh yea, Run! Now!" Musa laughed as she chased the other boy, being with Rhythmic and Simmons again brought back memories that she had long forgotten, like the weeks after her mother died, and the day she was crowned princess, all of her planet wide performances. They had been with her throughout it all and she had forgotten them all together since she had went Alfea.

"Will you two cut it out!" Simmons shouted as he rose to his feet to chase after them none of them even realising that Tecna, Timmy and a becoming a very angered Riven where even there.

"Em Hello! Technology to Music!" Tecna chimed getting Musa to stop running and turned to face her room mate best friend and fellow Winx.

"Sorry..." Musa Mumbled and Jogged back to everyone. It was a nice break bit what was going to happen now...

"You should be! Musa why did you use your emergency call!" King Axel shouted down to Musa.

"Because she's in Danger" Shouted a very unwanted person whom Musa and Tecna quickly tried to hide from.

"Who are..."

"No time for questions we need to get out to here now!" Musa shouted and grabbed onto one of the ropes that where being lowered. "I do not want to fight those wizards again!" Musa complained as she climbed in pulling Tecna up who pulled Timmy up and quickly Riven, Simmons and Rhythmic all climbed aboard to.

"GO, GO, GO!" The King ordered as they flew of into Melody...

* * *

><p>"Landing in Melody" Whispered the pilot to The King as he watched the two princesses sleep in the arms of their loved ones, or in his granddaughters case two loved ones. Musa was nestled into Rythmic's tight unconscious grip while the fingers of her hands where tightly intertwined with the Magenta haired specialist who contained the love he felt for her.<p>

"Simmon's please take Tecna and Wake up Rhythmic and ask him to take Musa to her chambers" The King asked and turned to look at Riven and Timmy. "When the boys wake up let them find the girls for themselves. I still plan for Musa to fall for Rhythmic, I almost there..."

* * *

><p>The silk sheets crumpled at red painted toenails of pale skinned feet. Looking up the purple silk sheets the outline of a women could be clearly seen. At the top, head rested delicately on Purple flower printed pillows and hair tied loosely and lazily as a pale sleeping face was disrupted by eyelids slowly raising to see an open window with the suns rays shining through. "Hmm..." Musa moaned as she started to sit up in her bed and recognise the room as her chambers.<p>

"And the soul of the planet rises with the sun" Rhythmic whispered as she swung her pale skinny legs of the bed and smiled to him.

"How long have you been there?" She asked as he moved to her side to the bed and grabbed her hand and knelt down in front of her.

"Long enough to enjoy watching you sleep" He teased as he locked eye's with her.

"Stop it, I'm sure you heard an earful about me and Riven from my grandfather." Musa broke their gaze and looked up at the hanging portrait of her mother smiling and sitting crossed legged on the floor head tilted and eyes closed as her hands where raised playing a keyboard or a Piano that wasn't actually there.

"Alright, but at least let me accompany you on stage today as the festival of St Melody has started early as our dear princess has been returned unharmed."

"That I can do" Musa whispered as she rose to her feat and tightly hugged him.


	12. Chapter 12

It was dark and clouded a cold wind swept through the air. Lying in the midst of the tree's where two boys. A tall and handsome young man with magenta hair all messed up lay starting to come to consciousness. Beside him was a smaller young man with a broken set of glasses and dirty hands. Neither of them realising how they got there nor why they were there. "Where…?" The taller of the two boys started. He leaned over and shook the other boy until he woke.

"Riven" He muttered not able to see clearly with shattered glasses.

"Where are we Timmy?"

"I don't know Riven…?"

* * *

><p>Musa walked out of her room dressed in a strapless floor length navy blue dress ready for the traditional street ball of The Day of St Melody. Today was supposed to be a good day. Today her planet celebrated the day of her return. Her safe return. On opening her door the princess could safely say she was not expecting to see her college roommate pacing back and forth her pink gown trailing behind her. The purple fabrics rolled into flower heads ran up the back of the girls dress all the way to the strap around the neck. "Musa" She sighed softly and the girl with the music in her soul saw the tears that threatened to fall.<p>

"What Tecna?" Musa asked as she stepped forward and placed her pale hand on her shoulder her other hand tipped up her face. "Why are you crying?" She asked and started to fear.

"It's the boys, your grandfather said that they went for a walk after we arrived and they haven't come back yet!" She fretted Musa was taken aback by the news. This morning she had woken to one of her most loyal guards and friends and he didn't bother to mention that her boyfriend was missing?

Musa came back to reality, "Tec, we have to find them!" Musa whispered and started running down the hall. The sound of two sets of clattering heel s echoed throughout the palace. They ran out of the east wing where the sleeping chambers where and they entered the stair well that would take them to the main floor. The palace was light as the sun had risen from beneath the sky and was waking the planet to a whole new day.

Tecna and Musa came to a stop when they came to the top landing, at the bottom of the red carpeted staircase was four men, two of them more like boys one an old and easily angered man and the last a happy man with a loss of hair stood smiling arms wide. "Dad?" Musa muttered as she and Tecna ran down the stair case.

"Angel!" He smiled and expected his blue haired daughter to run into him like she normal does. But this time she ran past him, ran past her grandfather and her king, ran past her oldest friends

"Sorry!" She shouted behind her as she and Tecna ran out of the half open door with guards on either side of it. She heard her father shout after her but didn't stop.

"Princess Musa!" The guards shouted. "Excuse me!" The people they ran into would shout but the girls didn't stop until they reached the centre of the road leading down to the city.

"Musa, where are we going?" Tecna asked "We have no idea where they are!" she shouted.

"Maybe I could try and hear them I don't know, I'm at my strongest here!" Musa looked around her frantically. Where were _their _specialists?

* * *

><p>"Riven" Timmy gasped as he and Riven Ducked underneath a low branch. "Where are we going?" He asked just following Riven.<p>

"In this direction, hey do you remember anything about how we got here anyway?" Riven asked as he looked over and saw that Timmy was still gripping onto his arm trusting Riven to guide him safely. It's not like he could see anything but a blur.

"I remember the girls. We fell asleep with them in our arms and then woke up here." Timmy explained and gripped tighter to his friends arm as he stumbled over his feet.

"Same, I bet that Rhythmic had something to do with it!" Riven growled at the memory of the boy who had been so easy to put his hands on Musa.

"Rhythmic's just Musa guard and friend Riven, he's no threat to you." Timmy tried to assure him but Riven's not easily reassured.

"If we don't get back soon, I bet he's going to get Musa…." Riven was cut off by two girls who ran out in front of them

"Riven? Timmy?" The white haired one spoke and leaned forward grabbing Riven's spare hand. "You know who we are" She tightened her grip. "You can see it" She urged.

"You're…. I know…. Electra?" Riven stuttered then turned to the girl behind her "Alto?" The girl with long sleek black hair nodded her head.

"She's a mute" Electra explained.

"How are you here!" Timmy asked as he looked at a tree and patted it like he was rubbing someone's arm

"Timmy wrong direction" Riven sighed as he turned Timmy to face the two girls who were just as beautiful as the two girls they were related to.

"Oh sorry" He half smiled hoping he was actually smiling at the girls this time and Riven hadn't turned him the wrong way. "But how are you here?" Timmy asked again.

Electra reached out and took Timmy's glasses of his face and waved her hands around them. "We escaped barely." Electra looked up and handed Timmy his glasses back perfectly fixed. "Here" She smiled. Timmy put them on. He saw Electra for the first time. Brilliant white hair that trailed don to her knees and eye's as green as emeralds, skin pale and flawless. She was the Twin of Tecna.

Riven hadn't managed to drop the gaze of the mute who was staring at him. Her hair was just as long as Electra's but was as dark as the night sky. Her eyes where navy blue and just as big as Musa', her skin was milky pale like Musa's to. She was as slender as Musa. But she was so skinny like she didn't eat. It was clear though that she was related to Musa.

"How did you escape?" Timmy asked the next question "Oh and Thanks" he replied.

"Musa distracted them" Alto spoke up, Electra jumped out of her skin.

"You spoke! You haven't spoken since…. Well Flint… you know…" Electra placed a hand on the girls shoulder.

"Since he branded me!" Alto half screamed and half coughed. "I haven't spoken in four years… you'll have to excuse me" She coughed again and Riven Nodded.

"Let's get you back to your family." Riven said.

* * *

><p>Musa and Tecna had gone down to the town and Musa was being stopped by the towns folk, shaking her hand, welcoming her home, wishing her luck. The town's people didn't know about Riven and Timmy's disappearance and so Musa shook hands and thanked everyone who stopped her. It slowed them down and when they entered a little side street they were not surprised to see two boys the same age as them waiting.<p>

"Musa" One warned.

"Liar" She replied and grabbed Tecna's arm and started to turn.

"Musa wait!" Simmons urged as she started walking away.

"Simmons I have nothing against you, but Rhythmic….! He had the nerve to flirt with me, knowing that my boyfriend was missing!" Musa cried. "Now that was just cruel" She cried and Tecna wiped away her tears.

"They've been gone for hours." Rhythmic shot back "I didn't want to worry you!"

"Lies!" Musa shouted

"She's right you know the probability your lying right now is five to seven" Tecna shrugged her shoulders and bopped her head to the side. "And the probability you know where the boys are seven out of eight" Tecna's voice was stern now and her Eye's glared with a flame. "SO why don't you just tell us now" Tecna shouted.

"There in the silent forest." Simmons stepped forward. "Your grandfather…. He thought if they both mysteriously went missing then the two of you would just think they left you and Musa you would end up dating or falling in love with Rhythmic." He kept his head low, he and Rhythmic got down on their knee's "we betrayed your trust Musa" They said together.

"You want to earn it back; you take us to our boyfriends!" Musa and Tecna shouted.

"No need" a soft elegant voice came from behind them and a white haired girl walked to Tecna's side and wrapped her arm around Tecna's.

The black haired girl walked over to Musa and grabbed her hand and Musa felt a surge of Power race through her body.

"_We_ all came back" The back haired girls spoke with her unused voice. "Cousin"

"Sister" Said the white haired girl

"Pixie" "Tec" Musa and Tecna turned around and two see two boys smiling with stupid smiled on their faces. "You know Pixie your Cousins pretty impressive." Riven stepped forward. "She has a great teleportation spell, it works really well when the magic draining chains are taken off her wrist" He joked. Musa Dropped Alto's hand and Tecna's arm and Ran right into Riven who just gently picked her up.

"Riven" She whispered and leaned down and kissed him.

"Timmy!" Tecna smiled and ran to the boy who was moving slightly closer towards her. "I was so worried!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to glare at him "Never make me worry like that again!" She shouted.

"Sorry Tec." He whispered and placed his hands on her hips. "I missed you if it's anything" He replied and pressed his forehead on hers

"Just having you here is enough" She whispered and hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Em, what no hug for your long lost sister?" Electra laughed. Tecna turned in Timmy's grasp and looked at her sister.

"Is that really you? What about the wizards. You were raised by them where you not? Are you not loyal to them?" Tecna asked Timmy tightened his grip to stop Tecna from getting right up in Electra's face.

"We would never be loyal to those…. To those... How dare you even suggest that!" Electra shouted, drawing attention to the people in the nearby street.

"I've been…" Alto Coughed "A mute…." She coughed again… "It hurts, Electra!" Alto started to cry and then she dropped to her knees. It was in slow motion from the boys eyes. Electra fell, Musa fell, and Tecna fell all at the same time.

The four girls started screaming and tried to curl up. Simmons got up from his knees and went to the black haired girl who was pressing her hands to her ears. "IT'S SO LOUD!" She was screaming.

Riven dropped down and grabbed the screaming girl beside him pulling her tight into his grasp. She was crying as she screamed "ITS SILENT! MAKE IT STOP"

Rhythmic knelt down beside a girl who was sparking. Her powers so strong that she was glowing and screaming agonising pain raced through her body.

Timmy reached for the girl whose eye's showed binary, and was slowly shutting down. "Tecna!" Timmy shook her by the shoulders, her body crashing, and her mind going into over load. "Riven what's happening to them."

Timmy's eye's searched Riven's but Riven's eye's held no answer as he didn't know. "I wish I knew"

The four girls suddenly stopped and their bodies lay flat down on the ground. Musa and Tecna's dresses lay around them and their eyes closed, they were like sleeping angels. Alto and Electra lay as well clothes tattered and torn and hair messy and tangled. They didn't look like sleeping angels, but they lay with the most wonderful of smiles. But the bottom of their legs showing the beginning of some strange symbolising tattoo.

Riven looked up and caught Rhythmic's gaze. "Just so we're clear, I don't like you"

"Got that" Rhythmic nodded and leaned down and started picking up Electra. "But right now that doesn't matter. We get the four of them back to the palace." Riven agreed with that and so he picked up his Girl and led the way, Timmy by his side with Tecna.

Walking down the crowded streets the people gasped as they saw their princess wrapped tightly in the arms of a stranger to their planet, bit no one could deny the tears that built up in the young man's eyes as he carried the blue hair princess of Melody. But little did the people know, that the black haired girl in the one of the guard's arms was also someone they should love and want to protect like they did for their princess.


	13. Chapter 13

In the Palace, four boys standing together (two of those boys where glaring at each other.) Where waiting for four girls to wake up like sleeping beauties. They were four prophets, but more importantly, they where princesses. One a pink haired fairy of technology, a princess her whole life, and outsider to anyone who didn't know her and a go to person if you needed an answer. The second girl, flowing pure white hair, filled with odd dirt and wearing tattered clothes. Skin bruised like her memories. Her mother an angel, she didn't bare any resemblance to. A blue haired princess lay like she was surrounded by the worlds most beautiful song. She looked like a pure hearted girl, and no one would expect she was brought up motherless and ran through the fields with two boys, basing her songs on her few happy memories. And the last girl, black hair, as dark as the night, lay perfectly content, the silence made her stronger and her wishing made her free. Her mouth stays closed and she'd preferred a locked room to a party.

The palace infirmary should have been a quiet place, but that afternoon, the nurses where worried just waiting unsure of how to deal with the news and the fathers and mother waiting outside where pacing back and forth, not able to process the news in any form. But any quiet peace that had been was destroyed, when a whirlwind of blonde hair ran in, heels clacking off the floor as she ran to the four corners to push her way through the boy's, being quickly followed by a boy with brown hair. The blonde's first site was blue hair. "Musa Darling" She tried to whisper but couldn't and shouted as she pushed her way to the bed side. "Tecna!" The boys all took a step back, Apart from a ginger haired boy who held tightly on to a lifeless hand, and managed to blink back his tears.

The boy that had followed the blonde halted as he looked to see the stern face of a boy whose hair was flat, making him unrecognisable at first glance, magenta hair curved around his face shadowing his face to those who looked at him. When he saw the brown haired boy he called a friend and brother in arms he turned his back to him and walked out of the room. The brown haired boy didn't say anything to stop him just moved towards the girls and stood quietly beside the boy who refused to drop the pink girls hand.

The blonde started sobbing as she hugged the lifeless body of her musical friend. Not wanting to say a thing. Once again the door swung open and a light brown haired girl ran faster than anyone had ever seen her run, hands to her face as tears stained her face, her calming posture gone and she dropped down beside the pink haired fairy and held her head in her hands, "Tecna! Musa!" She whispered as she wiped her thumb against Tecna's cheek as if to wipe away a tear.

The brown hair boy moved from his friend and went to comfort the to girls who where shaking as if to fall even though they where on there knee's. "When did there hearts stop?" The brown haired girl asked the boy who was gripping a lifeless hand.

"Seventeen hundred hours" A choked voice spoke from a doorway. "It stopped at Seventeen hundred hours, when the bells started chiming for Musa's safe return. They where stopped one minute later and the public was told." He stepped forward from his shadow, and the two girls saw that the boy, had magenta hair, and a white dirt covered muscle shirt on with a set of too tight black jeans, most likely borrowed.

"Riven? Is that you?" the blonde haired one asked. She was looking up at him quite shocked. "Your hair" She stopped as he ran his fingers through it.

"Yep" He replied and moved forward through the room, King Mezzo and Mister Medley would like to spend time with there daughter, Granddaughters and Niece and the King and Queen of Zenith would like to see there daughters. I've been asked to Leave Melody and So has Timmy, The two of us have a fifteen year ban and will only be allowed back to the funeral and wake of Musa Medley and Alto Mezzo" He said so hollow like and turned and left.

"RIVEN!" A voice screamed a soft voice which had been over run by tears. He stopped dead in his tracks after hearing the girls voice. "Your going to leave her?"

The words stung in his heart. A promise he made:

* * *

><p><em>'If you never want me to leave, then I'm by your side forever Pixie' <em>

* * *

><p>That was the promise he had made. And she had not sent him away, she had never said anything of the sort. "You're right Flora, I'm not going to leave her. Ever." He stated and turned around. He stormed back to the corner and drew his PhantoBlade. "Never"<p>

"Riven that's a bit extreme" Brandon urged as he stretched out his hand. "I mean, I'm sorry, We're going to miss them, but Musa...She is...She is dead Riven. Their hearts have stopped, There is no brain waves no pulse. They are the palest I've ever seen them." Brandon whispered in the softest voice he could conjure.

"No! Riven's right. We swore to them we would protect them. Just because there life force is gone. Doesn't mean their not here!" Timmy fought back, dropping Tecna's hand for the first time in hours.

It was in Slow motion, the fire cracker fairy opened the door running forward tears streaming as a blonde haired boy followed behind with a grandfather, two fathers and a mother following closely behind.

Tecna's hand dropped through the air, and Timmy watched as it smashed of the table. It was normally at times like these when miracles happen and they all half expected the girls to open their eye's. They all held their breaths. They all waited but it never came. Tecna lay lifeless. And Musa lay soundless. Electra stayed neutral and Alto lay like death itself.

* * *

><p>It was the end of the Winx.<p>

* * *

><p>The end of the four prophet girls.<p>

* * *

><p>The age of the elements.<p>

* * *

><p>Or so they all thought.<p>

* * *

><p>Every planet of life, shook for twenty-three seconds. Time froze for twenty-three seconds. People forgot, everything relevant To the girls Name Musa Medley, Alto Mezzo, Tecna Completer and Electra Completer. And in that twenty-three seconds, For girls woke up, sent a fairy to earth, a fairy and Specialist to Solaria, A fairy to Linfea, A specialist to Erakyleon, a specialist to an Orphanage, and a specialist to a science lab. They sent a King and Queen to Zenith and A Father to his home, they sent an elder king to his bed in his palace and then those four girls looked at each other and went "Bring it on".<p>

* * *

><p>"Riven? When did you get back here? I didn't think you where returning till the next day of the Rose?" Riven looked up to see an old women leaning over him as he tried to sit up. He was back in the orphanage. Lying on the green carpeted floor, whivh was stained, the couch to his right and a smashed table underneath him.<p>

"I don't know. I don't remember, I remember the battle at Alfea, The rebuilding of the schools, I remember, something blue. Maybe two bundles of blue flowers? No... Its more like bundles of blue hair...?" Riven tried to remember something that wasn't even a memory.

"Riven You've obviously taken quite a bump to the head, lets get you upstairs." The women pulled him to his feet and Riven leaned on her as they wobbled up the creaky old stair case.

"Ms. Hourly, I feel heartbroken? Is that normal?" He asked as he leaned forward to open a door.

"Not unless you've been in love boy." She replied, "You break up with a girlfriend and get drunk sonny?" She asked as she pulled back the covers to a bed Riven knew far to well.

"No girl would ever want me Ms. Hourly. Not even one with blue hair." He semi joked to himself.

"You remember when you where little you came to me crying once saying that a pretty blue haired girl had just lost her mother, it took me a week to convince you it was a dream." She laughed as she moved towards the door, she gave a quick smile then closed the door.

"No...No I don't remember."

* * *

><p>"Timmy? What are you doing home son! I didn't expect to see you so soon!" A Ginger haired man came running up to The Boy who was stumbling through a white lab, so clean that everything shined. "Timmy, are you okay son?" The man asked as he swept an arm around his son.<p>

"Dad?" Timmy asked the man nodded and pulled his son closer.

"Yep Timmy That's me" He half laughed.

"Have we ever been to Melody?" Timmy asked and leaned heavily onto his father.

His father half laughed "No Timmy never. What's gotten into you?"

"I think I forgot something in Melody? Something with Green Eyes"

"Timmy what's wrong with you?"

"I think I'm heartbroken"

"Don't be silly, You would tell me if you had a girlfriend. And I know you haven't told me." his father replied hardly. An assistant walked into the lab. "Boy! Get my wife, Doctor Clarion she should still be in the medical bay, tell her that her son is acting weird and may need some brain scans." He ordered.

"Yes sir!" he boy replied and ran back out of the room again just as Timmy dropped to the ground.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I miss my Tecno...?" Timmy didn't know how to finish his sentence. His Tecno what?

* * *

><p>"Hey, How'd you think we managed to do that? Wipe the worlds memory of us. Made it so we never existed?" A girl with white hair asked as she walked arms linked with a pink haired fairy.<p>

"We're prophets, we are secret saviours of the world." A blue haired girl chimed in. "but honestly I don't care if we we managed it or not, I'm just glad not to be dead."

"Yea, who knew that when we met that our powers would collide, try to kill us, then start to work in perfect Harmony" Tecna chimed as she dodged someone walking towards her down the streets.

"We need to get out of Melody." Said a black haired girl.

"We need to be smart and safe" Musa added.

"We need to destroy the wizards." Electra also added her input.

"We.." Alto added pointing between herself and Electra "Need to decide, if we want to be known to the world as Princess Electra of Zenith and Princess Alto of Silence, the long extinct fourth planet of the Harmonic Nebula, or just go into hiding and try to live normal lives."

"And We" Tecna started.

"Need to make our friends.." Musa carried on

"And Boyfriends" Tecna added

"Remember us" They said together.

"Sounds like we have an easy task ahead of us." Electra joked but lightened the mood.

"But where do we start?" Alto asked.

"There's only one place." Musa Smiled.

"Yep" Tecna Smiled. "Only one of the greatest places of all time!"

"Alfea?" Alto and Electra guessed. Musa and Tecna shook their heads.

"Where?" Electra asked.

"We go to Red Fountain." Tecna replied to her clingy sister.

"Why?" Alto asked as she walked close beside Musa.

"Reason number one: Saladin will remember, its Saladin!" Tecna replied.

"Reason Number two: After we get you two, to flirt with some boys, They can train us to fight with weapons." Musa smiled.

"And Number three, Saladin Knows how many Wizards there are in the world and their origin place, and if we can find the Wizards we can win."

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**Hey guys! **

**I hate writing like I did at the end of the chapter, but I wanted to try and subconsciously make you see the quickness of the questions and the answers, the rush of it and shortage of time that Musa, Tecna, Alto and Electra all have. If you found any of that in any form let me know! **

**But yea, did I do a good job at making you think they where dead? Personally I thought they where dead! I know that's bad! I was reading over the document thinking it was a finished chapter and it had YWM at the the top and I was like what could that stand for? Youth Weather Malfunction! I didn't know but It wasn't finished and so I wrote that! What did you think. **

**I'm going to miss writing about the boys, it was so fun! I wish I had put more banter In! I'll have to do that! And I like Riven with his hair Down! I'll draw A picture of how I imagined Riven and put it up on something and let you see the link, That is if I have the time, I'm back at school in just over a week's time! God I hate having really short holidays! Do you think six weeks is reasonable for a summer break! I don't especially when your off during the rainiest months of the year! **

**Wow, My little A/N about the end of the chapter turned into a full on rant? Sorry bout that! I'll try to update soon. **

**PebsXD (or now Little Miss Rant a lot! Minus the Little cause I'm Six Foot) **


	14. Chapter 14

"Well this is Red Fountain!" Tecna exclaimed as she, Musa, Electra and Alto stood in front of the open doors, "There's only a week or so left until everyone comes back so there be some early birds" Tecna explained, they started walking forward, They turned around and looked across the forest where they saw Alfea,

"Hey Tec, looks like Stella and Flo are back" Musa smiled as she pointed to a burst of shining light and Tree's leaves becoming greener as something flew around it all. "Yep that's totally Flora and Stella" Musa laughed and turned around, Behind them was a brown haired boy who had a raised eyebrow. Brandon. Why was he back early? Tecna looked past Brandon to see the blonde haired prince of Erakyleon also there looking at them like their crazy. "You know Stella?" Brandon asked as he looked at us. Musa turned to Alto and pulled her a little closer, and Tecna did the same with Electra. Musa and Tecna started pushing the other girls closer to the open door, they really needed to find Saladin now!

"Eh Yea, we where seniors last year, and so we where there at the battle against the army of decay." Musa quickly blurted out when Brandon grabbed her arm.

"Oh, so you know the Winx, Bloom, Stella and Flora?" He asked and Musa and Tecna's faces dropped. They where no longer Winx Club members and they wouldn't be unless they managed to destroy the Wizards.

"Not Personally, now if you'll excuse us, we have an important meeting with Saladin" Tecna spoke up then started walking again with Electra..

"bye" Musa smiled and started walking even faster than Tecna with Alto.

"Bye!" Brandon and Sky shouted and Musa and Tecna hung their heads low, they had looked into the eye's of close friends and not even sparked a memory.

"Hey Muse, can you concentrate in on what there saying?" Tecna asked and looked behind them "And by them I mean Sky, Brandon, Riven and Timmy" She quickly added before turning to face the front again

"Ahh, why did they all come early!" Musa quietly squealed. "I'll try, but we're getting further away from them." Musa whispered.

"Here let me help, I'll block out all voices and other sounds apart from them" Alto smiled and they synced their two powers and both listened intently.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Who where they?"<p>

"Yea, blue pigtails there was smokin"

"Riven"

"What, I only speak the Truth"

"Not the point! But back to Timmy's Question, they are last years Alfea seniors. And there here to have an important meeting with Saladin, But If I'm honest they look like there just Seventeen, they have to be in Stella's year"

"Why would they lie Brandon"

"I don't know but I want to know"

"Me two"

"I just want the pigtails"

"RIVEN!"

* * *

><p>"Anything interesting Muse?" Tecna asked as Musa and Alto came back from their little listening trance.<p>

"Eh, Brandon's suspicious of us. He thinks we're lying. Which means the boys will probably come up with some sort of plan." Musa noted then turned back to see the four boys following them intently, Riven's eye's were not looking into hers like they normally would be, but rather at her 'swaying hips'

"Oh and you forgot the part where Riven still thinks your smokin!" Alto giggled, Tecna and Electra laughed as well, Musa however did not, that Riven, was not her Riven, That Riven was the old, self centred, egotistic Jerk she thought he was when they first met. But most of he was a Player again.

Musa pulled away from the girls and turned around. She walked three steps forward and managed to be right in front of Riven. "Hello, beautiful" Riven smirked leaning down placing his thumb under her chin to raise her head. Musa however swatted away his hand.

"Keep your eye's off me! I don't want anything to do with some_thing_ like you!" She yelled causing Tecna, Alto and Electra to realise that she hadn't just fallen behind a little. "I have a boyfriend, and you know what, He's actually kind hearted and nice. He doesn't use me. Think about that, You two faced Player!" she yelled and saw Riven's eye's flash for a a few second his eyes screamed I recognise you, he moved forward as if to hug her.

Riven was remembering, damn it why did she manage to quote her non-existent self. She had to stop it, she had to stop him remembering, 'what was something Musa would never do' Musa thought to herself. And then it hit her. The old Musa, could never be that cruel, Musa raised her knee as hard and fast as she possibly could and hit him right where it hurt most. Riven dropped down to his knees, she smiled another thing Musa wouldn't dare to do after whacking Riven like she did. "now if you'll excuse me" Musa straightened her self and walked back to her friends,

"Lets go find Saladin" and she stormed off up a head.

Tecna walked straight to her side.

"Why did you do that!?" Tecna screamed quietly

"I did that because he was remembering me." Musa snapped "Now Saladin's office is just up here" It was made clear to Electra, Tecna and Alto that Musa was not happy with what she had just done.

Tecna came up close to Saladin's locked office door and knelt down and put a device she had probably invented to the door. They needed to get in. Tecna watched as the device started turning back and forth. "Almost in" Tecna informed and got ready to pull it off.

"Musa, Tecna!" Musa turned around and was shocked to see Saladin, smiling approvingly at them breaking into his office.

"Sir!" Musa gasped "its not what it looks like!" She said and covered up Tecna who was trying to hide her device.

"Its exactly what it looks like and I couldn't be happier." He smiled and pushed his way to the now open door. Before he opened the door he turned back to the girls. "And I want to know exactly why, you have disappeared from the statue made for you, and why every photo you where in, your not now, and why Faragonda doesn't even remember, two of the most vital members of he Winx Club! For a matter of fact why does no one apart from me remember you where in the Winx club!" He glared as he opened the door. "oh and who are these to?" He asked as the four girls walked quickly into his office.

His office was quite dark, it had his desk, and several chairs, book shelves and a table filled with tea pots and other similar things. "Hello, I'm Electra, Princess Tecna's not identical twin sister" Electra happily introduced her self and Alto shyly stood beside her and whispered

"I'm Alto, Princess Musa's cousin"

"Oh my" Saladin said in a whisper, he then looked at the girls, "You know about the prophecy right" Saladin asked.

"We know little of it but yes." Musa spoke and got comfortable in a red chair which faced Saladin.

"Yes, You know that you're each paired with an element" They all nodded. "Well, then, the full legend states, That, four legendary Princesses and Fairies, where sold to four evil and untrustworthy wizards. But those four princesses, the original Fairy of Music, The original Fairy of Technology, the original fairy of Silence and the original fairy of Electricity, stood together and sent the wizards to a sealed dimension, they where only ever to be released, if the next generations of Music, Silence, Technology and Electricity fairies sought fit for them to leave. However, as years went by, no fairies of Music, or Silence where born in the Harmonic Nebula and no fairies of Technology or Electricity where born in Zenith"

"Yes there was, my grandmother was the fairy of songs" Musa but in.

"she was the Fairy of Songs, Musa, Music is much much more powerful, Music and Silence are the strongest points of the Harmonic Nebula." Saladin explained, "Songs are only a piece."

"Oh" Musa nodded her head understanding exactly how powerful she was now, Alto doing the same.

"So as I was saying, because they where never born again people believed it was just a myth from the old times. Which of course as you learned it wasn't." Saladin got up from his seat and slowly he walked over to his array of liquids. He poured himself some tea and offered the girls some drinks. They each declined politely. He walked back with a cup of steaming herbal tea and slowly sat back down. "now where was I"

"About people think it was a myth" Electra put in.

"Ah, yes. When news spread that the Queen of Zenith was to have Twins, people hoped that we where going to have the first Princesses of Technology and Electricity. But your parents decided to tell every one that only one child had survived, after you Electra where taken."

"Oh, so, the whole world thought I was dead, was someone at least looking for me?" Electra asked sounding a little insulted.

"Yes" Musa said, "When we where on Zenith I heard a man fighting for the search to be carried on, sadly he was killed but there was a whole team"

"Sadly, I didn't even know you existed until about a week ago" Tecna shrugged "but I know your alive now" Tecna tried to say like it made the whole think better. Electra just rolled her eyes.

"Back to you Prophecy, The wizards took advantage of your age to get them selves free, you where all only a few months old, and so they plagued your dreams as babies till each of you agreed, not even knowing you where agreeing to anything" Saladin said "Or at least that's my theory" he said.

"So we set them free?" Alto said, "My planet went into extinction because we where used as babies!" Alto stood up and shouted, Spheres of black energy swirled in her hands.

"Alto calm down!" Electra urged. Musa putting her hands to her ears.

"Alto please, Your hurting Musa!" Saladin said, that was all it took for Alto to stop.

"Musa!" She whispered and knelt down and hugged her weeping cousin. "Why did my magic harm her?" Alto asked.

"Alto have you ever transformed?" Saladin asked.

Alto shook her head then looked at her hands "I'm not a fairy am I?" Alto asked and took a step back.

"No" Saladin replies and rose to his feet. "you're a witch"

Alto shook her head. "NO!" she shouted and started running towards the door.

"Alto stop!" Musa urged. "Me and Tecna, we have a friend, her names Mirta, she used to be a witch and now she's training to be a fairy, she's even got her wings and everything" Musa managed to calm down Alto and she turned.

"Me and Tecna could make Mrs. Faragonda remember us, then have you enrol at Alfea, that way you can be a witch-slash-Fairy, you won't need to learn to use a weapon because you'll be able to use dark forces to protect yourself." Musa suggested and Alto nodded with a smirk.

"I could be our secret weapon"

"yes you could." Musa smiled with her.

"Now girls, why don't you go to the cafeteria and eat something then come back around seven and discuss this matter some more. I'll see if I can devise a plan of some sort. If you have the time, go to Alfea and talk to Faragonda. From now on, the three of you are..." Saladin pointed to Musa, Tecna and Electra, "...Are Red Fountain students."

"Can we get a uniform?" Musa asked.

"If you so desire" Saladin laughed and stood up,

"Yes!" Musa did a little dance in her seat

"Ha, I'll see you at seven then Girls." Saladin smiled and the girls all up and left the room and made there way to the Cafeteria.

* * *

><p>After they all ate something, Electra and Alto said that they would go exploring a little, maybe practise a little and learn to control their powers some more. Musa and Tecna however took the opportunity to go to Alfea. Musa and Tecna debated asking the boys to give them a ride, but after Musa's little performance earlier they decided against it. "So we're going back to Alfea" Musa whispered.<p>

"Yep," Tecna nodded.

"And where not Musa and Tecna who helped save Magix, or Musa and Tecna part of the Winx club, where not Musa and Tecna, top of our year" Musa rolled off the list of what they where not.

"Yep" Was all Tecna was managing to get out.

"Tecna say something other than Yep!" Musa shouted.

"I'm sorry I can't I not sure if I'll be able to look at Flora and Stella and not try to hug them." Tecna said she stated at the ground.

"Then we'll just not look at them or talk to them." Musa said, "Although, I really want to see our room." Musa said.

The girls arrived at Alfea and there mouths dropped open, The school was still exactly the same, they managed to walk through the barrier and entered the school that for the past year they had called home. Musa saw Flora and Stella walking around the quad together, Stella caught Musa watching them and Stella gave a wave out of politeness but didn't think twice about who she was waving to, no second thought no distant memory, nothing. Musa smiled sadly, at least they where out of danger.

Musa carried on watching them They went to meet Brandon and Sky who had just picked up Bloom. They where there, the full Winx Club, they just don't know that the other two they always needed was just behind them. "What happened to not watching them or talking to them." Tecna spoke up and pulled Musa back to the task in front of her.

"I know but, Stella waved" Musa whispered, "She just thought we where two more Alfea students" Musa whispered. "Her eye's didn't shine like they do when she sees us"

"Should we make them remember as well?"Tecna asked, "That way we can make Timmy and Riven remember to"

"No. We keep them safe!" Musa urged as she walked forward and opened the door that allowed entrance to the school.

"You're right lets go and talk to Miss. F" Tecna agreed and the two of them Walked up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Miss. F, Do you remember us yet?" Musa asked putting her head into her palms. Tecna looked up and wished for hope. "Please Miss F. I'm Musa, Princess Musa of Melody, a Winx, Top of the year!" Musa moaned into her hands.<p>

"Miss F. Tecna, fairy of technology helped making inventions all around the school! I was Princess Tecna!" Tecna tried to get the headmistress to remember.

"I think... I think I might?" Mrs Faragonda started. "You where at the battle? Yes I remember you fighting with Stella and Flora, and then helping Bloom when she arrived, You girls took down Darcy and Stormy. I remember now. Musa, Tecna!" She smiled and got up out of her seat. "I don't know how I could of forgot you!" Faragonda smiled and walked around her desk and hugged the girls, "its so good to see you!" She smiled and hugged them both again.

"Its good to be remembered" Musa laughed as she sat back down.

"I'm sure it is, Now can you explain this scenario," Faragonda asked and instantly...

"Not it!" Came from Tecna's mouth.

"Fine!" Musa laughed "Well, Me and Tecna are part of prophecy and we've found Alto and Electra, and now there is the wizards of the elements" Musa did the very quick version of the explanation "and well turns out that Alto's a witch so we need her to come here and train so she's like Mirta, half witch half Fairy." Musa smiled hopefully. "If you've got any more questions you should probably asked headmaster Saladin he has all the answers, more than we do."

"So yo want Alto to come into Alfea to become a half Fairy, seeming its you and it appears its quite dire, even though I got the smallest explanation, I'll do it, I'll have Her stay with Stella, Stella is a pure fairy, and doesn't have a room mate."

"She may not have long to learn these skills, we need her to get her wings as soon as possible." Musa stated.

"Yes"

"Thank you Miss" Tecna smiled. "We should be going"

"Yes, Be safe girls."

"We will be" Musa smiled and they started walking out.

Time for training. Time for the beginning of a war.


	15. Chapter 15 Proper chapter

**A/N**

**I have returned! I'm on the weekend and I have a new chapter for you! I want to thank you all for waiting for this, and I hope to update quite a bit next week maybe even complete the story. Next week half of my years on work experience so that means no homework for me! which means updates for you! **

**enjoy XD**

"Welcome back everyone!" Saladin, headmaster of Red Fountain, spoke to the group of young boys who had come back for another year of fighting and battle education. A loud cheer erupted from all the boys, all wearing blue skin-tight suits and capes. Each with their own badge and own unique skill. " I would like to welcome, three new students, now there a little different to the rest of you but are to be trained and fought beside you like equals" He stepped aside from his podium and motioned with his hand. Three girls all in similar blue skin-tight suits walked up on to the stage. A lot of mumbling and gasps came from the large group of boys, there had never before been a girl at Red Fountain, let alone three.

"Hello" one of the girls said, she had pure white hair and emerald-green eyes. She waved kindly and stood closely to the other two girls who were up on stage with her.

"Now Boys, theses girls are ex Alfea students, and are here to help you as well as themselves. They are here to be taught in the art of fighting, and to teach you how to defend against magical attacks. After last year we all agreed that this would be useful to you" Saladin explained to the boys doing a fantastic cover up story for the girls. The three of them smiled and waved to the boys.

"Hello, I'm Ellie" The one with the white hair spoke up again. She waved and pushed forward the pink haired girl beside her.

"Hello I'm Terri?" She questioned but managed to pass it of as the nerves, most of the boys passed it off, apart from four who sat watching them each having a hidden thought of a song, that linked back to the one with blue hair.

"Yo, I'm Matlin" She said instantly, shrugged and turned back to the two girls. The name had just rolled off her tongue, luckily it wouldn't strike any memories.

"Thank you girls. Now please take a seat and I will begin the welcome back ceremony." The girls went and took a seat and so began another year at the famous school of Red Fountain.

…...

_That Evening_

"Musa, what are we going to do? We have no chance of catching up to their levels!" Electra, now known as Ellie paced around the room that had been given for them to stay in while they stayed at Red Fountain.

"All we need to be able to do is swing hard enough to protector ourselves if our Winx starts to drain." Musa now known as Matlin explained trying to stop her room-mate from worrying. "Anyway, the four of us together, we'll be the strongest force ever recorded." Musa smiled and lay back on her bed.

Electra sat down on her bed and fiddled impatiently with her hair. She huffed a few times but Musa was away in a day-dream not noticing. There was only so much Electra could take, and their situation now was way over what she could handle. It wasn't exactly settling well with her. "I wonder where Tecna is?" She said trying to start a conversation that wouldn't be killed instantly by Musa.

"As long as she's safe and not kissing Timmy, I'm not really fussed." Musa replied not even bothering to open her eye's. "She's probably training, Tecna likes precision"

"But what if she isn't safe, or what about if she is kissing Timmy?" Electra fretted. She sat on her bed, she was incredibly nervous.

"Electra, what's really bothering you?" Musa asked sitting up and opening her eyes. "Your like Tec, you ramble asking pointless questions when some things bothering you."

Electra looked at Musa, Musa was right something was bothering her, more than she cared to let on. "Musa, Saladin thinks it won't be long till he finds the wizards, and then he wants to bring them here. What if we're not ready when they arrive?" she asked and Musa sighed.

"We'll never be ready, and they will always be stronger than we will be, but they don't have Saladin or Mrs Faragonda preparing for us. Come on, I'll call Alto and Tecna and the four of us will devise a strategy plan and get on it tonight." Musa reassured and got up of the bed, she pulled her phone from her pocket and dialled Tecna.

…...

"You ladies know your powers." Faragonda started as she walked past the four girls standing in the stadium. "But you don't know yet what you can do with your powers" She added and motioned Musa to walk forward. Musa moved forward and looked at her headmistress.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked and looked confidently as she swayed her arms.

"Musa who are you really?" Faragonda asked. "When you look in a mirror who do you see."

Musa thought about this, she imagined herself looking into a mirror, who would be standing beside her, what would she be wearing, where would she be? "Miss. F, I am the Princess of Melody, In love with the most heartfelt songs and a boy who was raised in an orphanage. I am destined to be something more than a princess though, I am destined to be the voice of my planet!" Musa just let the words flow from her lips. She opened her eye's and looked at Faragonda.

"Good, Now go into your Winx Form and up as high as you can and scream that as loud as you possible can."

Musa did as she was asked and shot herself high up. She floated and looked down. She was in her youth and yet she was dealing with life or death nearly everyday. She was confident in Faragonda's words and closed her eye's. "I AM PRINCESS MUSA OF MELODY! I AM IN LOVE WITH THE DEEPEST OF SONGS." she screamed and felt a surge of power race to her heart "I AM GOING TO BE THE ONE TRUE VOICE OF MY PLANET, I AM IN LOVE WITH AN ORPHAN BOY, AND NOT AFRIAD TO TELL EVERYONE AND BREAK EVERY RULE." She screamed even louder as she felt something explode out of her chest. "I AM THE FAIRY OF MUSIC!" She shouted and finally decided to open her eye's. Around her and the majority of Red Fountain was a massive Shield. It was one massive disco ball. Musa looked down to a clapping Faragonda and a small group of smiling girls.

She flew down and landed softly. "How did I? Is that even possible?" Musa stuttered and looked at the shining multi coloured shield.

"That was your inner power. You see Music protects people. It helps them express themselves from their darkest fears and allows them to get through a day. Your power is designed more to protected and stall than it is to do damage." Musa smiled and went back into her formal clothes.

"Cool, That'll help loads in the battle!" Musa cheered and did a little dance on the spot. Singing '_I did it, I did it, I did it' _

"Now you Alto." Alto stepped forward. She closed her eye's, in the week she had been at Alfea she had managed to get her wings, she was a very dark fairy, she looked very Gothic and witch like, but with wings. What was Alto, she was a princess of a lost planet, a half witch, half Fairy and was a tortured soul.

"I am, Alto. I am a halfling of magic and a Princess to a dead planet. I have no home and I am being destroyed by my self. But I am true to what family I have, I know how to serve a fist full of justice" She whispered in a hiss. She looked around her and she was surrounded in a black gas. It was intoxicating and poisonous to any one other than her. She found that by just moving her hands she could choose where the gas went and where and how badly it damaged. She spun really quickly in the air, forcing the gas to spread far and wide. She screamed and it all disappeared into nothing, she looked down to see the people waiting for her half smiling, half choking.

She flew down quickly. "Sorry!" She shouted as she neared the ground.

"That..." Tecna choked out a little. "Was" She got a little more out. "Amazing!"Alto smiled and helped them all to their feet.

"Alto, Silence is a powerful thing, it can seriously hurt some and can end a lot of good things. Your powers are a speciality in Distant attacking, making you probably the most dangerous one here." Faragonda explained and Alto nodded smiling. "So we have our Defence and Distant Attack, What do you think you to are?" She asked pointing to Electra and Tecna.

"Brains" Tecna said at the same time Electra said "Brawns."

Faragonda laughed a little. "Exactly girls, the two of you will need to combine your powers to unleash the true strength that you posses."


	16. Chapter 16

"Combine our powers?" Electra sighed "How are we suppose to do that?" She asked her twin.

Tecna looked up at the ceiling as and closed her eye's and wished for her mothers safest hugs, or wished for her bed at Alfea where Stella to run in screaming 'My Lipstick ran out!' or 'Tecna! Shampoo me NOW!'. She wanted Flora's plants to take over their main room.

"Electra calm down" Tecna sighed. They had to 'Bond'.

"Tecna! I've just been freed from those wizards and now I have to defeat them and your telling me to calm down?" Electra shouted, not meaning to sound furious at her sister. "what's wrong with you?" Electra asked not that calmly though.

"Nothing" Tecna lied "I'm just tired" Tecna got up off the couch and walked into her room which she shared with Musa.

_In Helia's and Riven Room. _

"Riven! Wake up!" Helia, a new student at Red Fountain, was leaning over his, sweating, screaming, sleeping friend. Helia just thought that poor Riven had just come down with an illness but Riven was locked in side his own mind. A spell placed in his mind was connecting him to another's mind. Timmy's mind to be more precise.

* * *

><p>"<em>Timmy?" Riven asked as he floated in a black mist. <em>

"_Riven?" Timmy looked around scared that they where floating around in a black mist which had bolts of green electricity shooting everywhere around them and slow relaxing music was playing. "Where are we?" Timmy asked and jumped as one of the electricity bolts almost hit him and Riven. _

" _I have no idea Tim." Riven sighed.  
>Timmy shot his head to the right and saw a beautiful set of green eyes and a wave of pink hair. The girl was falling screaming his name. Timmy pushed away from Riven and slowly moved his way towards the falling girl. "I'm Coming!" Timmy shouted and grabbed hold of her hand, he pulled her close to him and whispered "You're alright now, you're alright." He hugged her closely and stroked her arm.<em>

"_Timmy, Timmy, Timmy" She repeated over and over again. "I need you" she whispered and then evaporated out of his arms. _

"_Tec...Tec..." He tried to whisper out this unknown name. "I'll... I'll Find you!" He spoke up, He remembered the name, the name he loved so much, no not the name, the name was only the title to the girl who had stolen his heart. "I promise to find you TECNA!" _

"_Riven!" The music stopped and all Riven could hear was the a sweet angelic voice as a girl with two spunky pig tails and gorgeous blue eye's started moving __towards him. _

"_She's gorgeous" Riven started moving towards her_

"_Riven!" She shouted again. Riven reached out his hand and placed hers in his. They where so soft in his so small, so delicate. "I'm sorry for our separation, its all my granddaddy's fault" She pleaded to him but he just smiled at her. _

"_Your so Beautiful" He smiled and brought her closer to him so his arms where linked around her waist. "Why are you speaking to me, a run down orphan" he whispered and she smiled at him _

"_Because, I love you, and you love..." She didn't finish her sentence before she disappeared from his arms. _

"_Mu...Mu...sa! Musa! Where did you go! Don't leave me again!" He shouted at the spot where she had been. "Musa!" He sobbed. _

_The black smoke around them disappeared and they where left standing in a white room. _

"_Timmy! Musa I saw her!" Riven Cheered. "I remembered her! She was so beautiful! I wondered how I could have ever forgotten her!" Riven smiled like he hadn't in a long time, and rested a hand on Timmy's shoulder. _

"_I know! I remembered Tecna, she, she looked so sad. But as soon as I gripped hold of her her she smiled and calmed down." Timmy smiled and looked around them, "I just wish I new where we where." He sighed and walked around the white room. _

"_Boys" An elegant and older voice said. "The world had forgotten my daughter but the dead can't." _

"_My sister and me. Mothers to Alto Mezzo and Musa Medley" _

"_Ask you to love Musa and Tecna, they made you forget but they never should have. They cannot win this war without you!" _

"_Please."_

"_We beg you" _

"_All of us dead do" _

"_As we can see what is hidden from you mortal eyes" _

_It was then that the voices stopped and the two boys woke up from their slumber. _

* * *

><p>"Musa! Got to find Musa!" Riven shouted and he sprang from his bed and headed to the door, only in a set of Pj Trousers, leaving Helia watching him confused.<p>

"Tecna! Tecna!" Timmy shouted as he ran as fast as he could to his door waking up Brandon and Sky.

Riven and Timmy met up in the corridor and ran to the girls room. They ran so fast that they where like a blur to everyone they past. They ran into the girls room door. Riven making a loud thud. "Yo! Calm down!" Musa shouted through the door and Riven stood eagerly waiting hand resting on the doorway arch aching for her. The door was unlocked and Musa was standing in a night-gown. It took Riven seconds to have his arm around her waist and his lips to her neck. He was pushing her back into the room and Timmy followed searching for Tecna.

"What do you think your doing?!" Musa screamed.

"Oh cut it out Musa!" Riven panted and held her tighter in his arms. "Nice spell" Riven laughed and looked her in the eye's.

"how did you?" she asked and placed a hand on his face and smiled, she liked seeing his face all lit up and his cocky grin.

"You can erase the mind of the living but not the dead" Riven whispered and kissed Musa as quickly as he could, vowing to himself never to let her go again.

"Tecna!" Timmy shouted as he burst into her bedroom where she was sitting with her laptop. He ran to her bed and put her head in his hands. "You're alive! I thought I had lost you for good this time!" he whispered and she smiled at him.

"I've missed you Timmy" She smiled and hugged him. "I've needed a hug for a while now" She cried and pulled him a little closer.

"I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to remember you straight away." Timmy whispered and lay down on the bed. "I'm so sorry" He whispered and held her as tight as he could. Timmy Promised himself that day, That he would protect Tecna to his very last breath. No matter what it took.

* * *

><p>For the next few days, Riven was at Musa side all the time, Hand holding at Lunch, being her partner in class even sleeping at the end of her bed. Timmy did much the same though with Tecna although he slept at facing the door with his crossbow in his hand. Alto now had her wings and she was using them to her full capability. She was going in every direction. She was practising every dark spell she could and then joining it with light spells. Electra was practising most of the time with some first year students and being all bouncy and happy as she normally was. The four where most defiantly ready to fight, none of them sure they could win though. They all had the same class now and The teacher had put Musa against Riven for the rest of the class the watch them.<p>

"I promise to take it easy on you Pixie." Riven laughed as he gently kissed her forehead before walking to his side of hall.

"Aww, Please don't" She pouted. He laughed. "If you make it easy for me then it won't be a fair fight!" she laughed at him and drew the navy blue PhantoBlade she had been issued, It was like Brandon's two handed and nearly twice the size of her.

"That's cute, You think you can be beat me" Riven laughed as he pulled his dual PhantoBlade's and pointed them ready at her.  
>"I don't think I know!" She winked at him and knelt down on the floor and nodded towards Cordatorta, there teacher for this particular lesson. Riven got in the running position then nodded at Cordatorta as well and then It was time for them to start. Musa stayed positioned on the floor as Riven started running full speed towards her.<p>

Riven brought his PhantoBlade's down ready to knock Musa back in one swift move and beat her simple as that. Sadly, Riven always underestimated Musa. At last second she rolled and Riven skidded right into the wall and pushed his PhantoBlade through it. Musa laughed as she got to her feet and as Riven tried to pull his PhantoBlade out of the wall he was completely oblivious to Musa sneaking up behind him.

"Now class this is a very good example of using your surroundings to your advantages." Cordatorta stated Alerting Riven.

"Wait! What!" Riven shouted and spun around and managed to hit Musa before she hit him.

Riven not realising the force of his hit, Ran to her as soon as he heard her yelp in pain. "Mu..Matlin!" He shouted and leaned down in front of her. He extended a hand to her, she put her hand into his and within a second Riven was on his back.

"This is also a very good example of using your opponents feelings of weaknesses to get an advantage over them." Cordatorta explained.

"Alright I give in!" Riven laughed as his head lay beside Musa's. She turned his head to face him and laughed a little. Riven leaned closer a little and placed a kiss on her nose. "Did I mention we are going to have a rematch right." He laughed and she smiled at him.

"that depends, how badly do you want to reputation to be ruined." She giggled and kissed him back. "because you'll never win."

"I will one day" He laughed.

"Maybe" she nodded her head agreeably. "If I take it easy for you"

Riven rolled his eye's and stood up and then helped Musa up as well, as they where headed back to their seats Saladin came in. Musa, Tecna and Electra's heads dropped because they new what they where about to be told.

"Cordatorta. May I please take, Matlin, Terri and Ellie along with Timmy and Riven please." Cordatorta nodded and they left with Saladin. Once outside, and away from their classmates, Musa, Tecna and Electra all transformed. Electra's Winx outfit was all green and wired like and her Wings where the same as Tecna's and The three fairies flew ahead a little.

"When are they going to be here?!" Tecna asked to saladin who was running behind with Timmy and Riven.

"Within the next to hours"

"Where are they going to?" Musa asked

"Magix main park"

"Do they have there own army?" Electra asked.

"no"

"Where's Alto" The three girls asked in unison.

"Coming over with the rest of the Winx and Mrs Faragonda."

"THE WINX!" Musa and Tecna shouted, "They can't remember us!" They shouted again.

"Oh But darling Musa! How could we ever forget miss Hip-Mop!" They heard a familiar ring in there ears.

"We never forgot you! We thought you where dead sweeties!" Said such a sweet voice.

"And we don't like it when we find out or to dead friends aren't really dead" said the most sarcastic voice of them all.

"Girls!" Musa smiled and flew towards them. "I'm so Sorry!" Musa smiled and Tecna joined them,

"Me to!" Tecna cried and they all hugged each other.

"Now ladies..." Mrs Faragonda started, "Musa and Tecna don't exist to the rest of the world" She spoke up. "So your here to help the four prophets." The three Winx, the Two specialist and the Two teachers all bowed to the four prophets. "Its beginning"


	17. Chapter 17

Musa and Alto had already unleashed their inner power they had already been ready for this fight for the past week but Tecna and Alto hadn't manage to connect yet, hadn't manage to bring there powers to the full yet. Musa and Alto where up in the air waiting and watching, Riven was up there with them, Timmy and Helia where down on the ground with Tecna and Electra who where trying to create one massive bolt of electric. And they couldn't manage it.

"Tecna!" Electra shouted.

"I can feel it to!" Tecna replied.

They felt their bodily powers race to their finger tips and Timmy and Helia took a step back as sparks went left right and centre. Tecna and Electra looked at each other as everyone stared at them, Even Musa and Alto who where in the air. The sky had gone black as Red Fountain prepared for another battle again. Electra closed her eye's and gritted her teeth, Tecna kept her eye's open squeezed her sisters hands, she wasn't missing a second of this. "Tecna!" Timmy shouted and ran towards her. Unaware to Tecna and Electra a Portal had opened up and now four very angry wizards where flying towards them. Flint the wizard of fire and Tillman the wizard of earth, saw Musa and Alto in the air. "There's are girls!" Flint cackled and grabbed Tillman by the shoulder. "Its time." he laughed and they flew up. Musa and Alto held each others hand and took a deep breath. Musa had shooed Riven away a few seconds before and he was now in the distance watching holding his breath not allowing his eye's to wonder.

"Hello ladies" Tillman laughed and reached out for Musa. Musa put her hand in his and he pulled her close, "have you had enough of running Darlin'?" He whispered and gave her a hug. "This is easier than I thought it was going to be." he cooed and started moving away with Musa, Musa smiled to herself. Alto moved to wards flint and bowed her head and Flint took hold of her as well.

"What are they doing!" Electra shouted as she and Tecna stood up from the ground.

"My dear Electra!" Ervin whispered to her as he and Maruti landed on the floor behind the girls and encased them from behind.

Tecna just fell back into Maruti's arms and Electra just landed in Ervin. No one knew what to do, they had been instructed to do nothing until they heard the safe word from each of the girls. Musa and Alto had a small team behind them consisting of Riven, Brandon, Stella and a few of the Red Fountain boys who were up on LevaBikes With Riven and Brandon. Stella was watching from an area on the ground where she couldn't be seen. Tecna and Electra, had Bloom, Flora, Timmy, Sky and Helia and no Red Fountain boys which was slightly worrying but none the less they were trying to seem prepared. Bloom and Flora where standing with Mrs Faragonda waiting to help. But it didn't come as they expected. Musa and Tecna had told them all to listen for the code word, but up to that point they where to do nothing, no matter what they had it all planned down to a tee.

"What...Are you...Doing...?" Tecna whispered out.

"Oh my precious Tecna, we've got a spell on you lot. Your obeying everything we say." He laughed and Tecna dropped her head.

"Mrs Faragonda we have to do something! Their running low on Winx and are under a spell!" Flora shouted panicked and point to the four girls limply being taken away.

"Give them a second." Mrs Faragonda said watching them. Even Mrs Faragonda had no idea what they were doing, but she had to have faith in her girls, didn't she?

Tecna opened her eye's and slowly moved her hand over to Electra who took it quickly. They pushed away laughing leaving Ervin and Maruti completely bewildered. "We don't fall for stupid spells" Electra smiled and pointed her hand at Ervin, Tecna raised her hand at an empty space between, Maruti and Tillman who was a fair distance away. "Now Tecna!" Electra shouted and Tecna and Electra built up bolts at there finger tips.  
>"Alto! Now!" Tecna shouted over to her. Alto shot her head back knocking Flint away and she like Tecna pointed her hands at the same space and She shot her black poisonous cloud right in that spot.<p>

"Fire Tecna!" Alto shouted and Alto flew over and grabbed Musa from a shocked Tillman. "Musa! Your turn soon." Alto urged. Musa was the only one who had been effected by the wizards, she couldn't keep her self, and so Alto was trying her hardest not drop her.

Tecna and Electra had fired there large bolt of Electricty for the first time, making the poisonous gas Electric and Electra's bolt sent Ervin and Maruti into the gas where only after a few seconds they where falling unconscious. "Timmy! Sky! Get them!" Tecna shouted down Timmy and Sky ran and fired a net at each of them pining them to the floor.

"Two down!" Electra shouted as She and Tecna helped support Musa. "Why is she like this!?"

"I don't know!" Alto said trying to get Musa to stay in her Winx form.

Tecna scanned Musa and shook her head. "Tillman was still draining her powers! He knew we where faking!"

"That I did!" Tillman said as he and Flint turned to them. "Just because two of us are down, doesn't mean you're going to win!" Tillman said laughed and reaching forward for Musa. "I'll take her thank you very much." Alto and Electra Flew back with Musa in her arms.

"I'll handle them as long as I can! Wake her up!" Tecna shouted and pushed Alto and Electra down to the floor with Musa. "Stella!" Tecna shouted and waved her hands "Help me!"

"you got it!" Stella shouted and flew up. There was no time left. This was it. No more hiding no more putting it off, it was time to be prophets. And stop evil dominating. "what's the plan?"

"Eh, get these two into that!" Tecna pointed at the electrified gas cloud.

"Logical" Stella laughed and then like always they flew down after Tillman and Flint.

* * *

><p>"Musa!" Riven shouted as he landed his bike and ran to her, Alto and Electra where on the floor beside her.<p>

"Riven! What do we do!" alto asked with tears in her eye's.

"Sing!"

"What?" Electra shouted at him.

"Sing!" Riven shouted kneeling down beside Musa's head and putting it on his lap.

"Sing what?" Alto asked as she squeezed Musa's hand and looked at her face.

"Anything!" Riven urged and started humming a little. Musa had no remaining Winx and the girls needed her barrier as soon as possible, because the electrified gas and those nets, wouldn't hold the wizards for long.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**I know its short but I wanted to update and be cruel and leave you on a cliff hanger. But I'm sad to say , the next chapter will probably be the last. ( starts to hyperventilate as this is written) While it may be the end of this story, I will be completing the rest of my stories. Eg A Pure Blood's Journey (eg Vampire knight) Without Risk, There can be No Reward (Winx Club) and 14 months for a family (Winx Club) and then as promised in October, Musa and Layla: Dream Guys, will be back with a New Timmy Tecna Fic! So I hope you enjoy the ending! **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N FINAL CHAPTER! HERE WE GO MY FAITHFUL READERS!**

* * *

><p>It was nearing the end no one could help them now as the musical princess fluttered her eye's open and looked straight up into violet eyes about to overflow with tears of worry.<p>

A hybrid of witch and fairy had got up and sent herself flying into the air to move and expand her gas to try and save the two fairies struggling to hold of two incredibly powerful wizards.

A white haired twin and a princess of Zenith was standing with the ginger shy specialist and the blond confident prince trying to keep dangerous wizards trapped but sadly failing as they fought and struggled.

A green eyed princess with the power of technology was failing to keep her energy levels up as she was being hounded by spell after spell. Not a single breath staying in long enough for her to breath, her blond hair helper who was trying to help her had passed out a while ago and she knew she wasn't going to be up there much longer.

Musa moved her eye's away from Riven's and saw Tecna falling, eye's shut, through the air a few feet from impact. In slow motion Musa sat up from her boys lap and stumbled to her feet with his help. "Saviours! Save her! Saviours!" and the code word _saviours _was called out and as soon as it was heard, everyone sprang into action, Mrs Faragonda cast a spell on Tecna lowering her safely and Saladin shot Musa with an energy boost causing her Winx to race through her body and send her straight up to where Alto was placing her cloud of gas. "What I miss?" Musa asked as she looked around at the hectic scene. The sky around Red Fountain had gone a blood red and black rain fell from the sky as a war raged between the Evil and the Prophets.

"Not much" Alto shouted in fury as her cloud yet again missed Tillman "Help Electra! We need your barrier to trap them!" Alto shouted and with that Musa flew down right beside Electra who was stopping to try and catch her breath. Timmy was firing nets after nets but Ervin and Maruti where fighting back, Sky standing at their heads with his sword ready every time one of them was near escape.

"Trap them Musa! We cant keep them down much longer" Electra panted and Musa raised into the air and pointed her finger tips at Maruti and Ervin who where still fighting to get out.

Musa gritted her teeth and took in a long breath in and before she knew it her spell was being cast and Sky and Timmy where moving back.

"No!" she heard Maruti shout as a blinding flash of light fired straight at them. Once the light died down Musa, Electra, Timmy and Sky all looked clearly at the two wizards trapped and unconscious lying, like they where dead, on the floor.

"Way to go!" Sky cheered not even noticing Musa and Electra where gone to where Alto was firing beside Bloom and Flora.

"How are you two?!" Flora asked as she forced vines to grow from the ground trying to corner Flint.

"Tired!" Electra sighed

"Pumped!" Musa smiled and then laughed at Electra's _"how is that even possible!"_ face. "Hows Tec?"

"Miss. F has her, you should check on her" Bloom shouted over to Musa as she tried to fire some of her dragon fire energy at Tillman who was dodging amazingly.

"We are going to need all four of us to send them to their own personal Hells!" Alto panted and took a deep breath in as she conjured another cloud still trying to hit one of the two wizards.

Musa nodded and put her hands together. "Stop for a second!" She shouted Tillman and Flint looked at her as she closed her eye's "Gotta make this big Musa!" she said aloud to herself. She drew in one large breath and then screamed as loud as she could "SONIC BLAST!" two large speakers at either side of Tillman and Flint appeared and vibrations where sent and knocked them clear at each other, doing enough damage for Alto and Electra to get them into an electrical poisonous cloud and knocking them out nice and clear.

"WOO! WAY TO GO GIRLS!" Riven and Timmy cheered running over to Tillman and Flint. Musa, Alto and Electra all flew down to them and Musa cast one last spell to trap them like she had done to Ervin and Maruti. Riven was leaning right down beside a barely conscious Tillman and said harshly and sternly and to be quite frank scarily "if you ever, and I mean ever, think about coming after my girl again, then I will kill you" he then took a breath in and said even scarier than before. "I promise you that!"

"Riven calm down!" Musa laughed and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

"Only cause its you" he laughed and took her hand as they walked over to Tecna who still hadn't woken up.

"Tecna?" Electra asked her sisters name as she knelt down on the ground. She took the pale hand in her own and squeezed it gently. "Do I have to wake you up?" She giggled with tears in her eyes and yet Tecna did nothing. "You know I'm going to shock you right, with electricity!" she urged.

"Electra" Alto whispered.

"Let us help" Musa smiled. Alto took one of Electra's hands and placed her other on Tecna's head. Musa did the same and then she turned to the white haired twin. "now think really hard on something you want to say to Tecna, we'll get it in there" She winked and waited.

Electra closed her eye's and thought really carefully about what she wanted to say. _"Come on Tec! Wake up! Don't leave me twin-less again for another seventeen years! Wake up you crazy..."_

"Shut up Electra" Tecna breathed out "leaving you twin-less? are you serious ? Is that even a word?" Tecna smiled and the three girls laughed as Tecna blinked her eye's open.

"Nice to see you awake Tec" Timmy smiled as he knelt down over her and ruffled her hair again.

"Nice to be awake" she smiled up at him and slowly sat up. "What do we need to do now?" Tecna asked as Musa and Alto hauled her to her feet. Electra then jumped on her and hugged her sister as tightly as she could.

"Girl's your going to be sending them back to their hidden prison." Miss Faragonda said and looked at the four girls. "The four of you just need to recite a simple spell and send them far far away.

"You got it miss F!" Musa and Alto smiled leaning on each other.

Timmy, Riven, Brandon and Sky all lay the bodies of the trapped wizards in a line. Musa stood in front of Tillman, Tecna in front of Maruti, Alto in front of Flint and Electra in front of Ervin. "If you don't mind, I wanna go first" Musa said the girls all moved a little bit away from Musa. She closed her eye's and placed her hands over Tillman. "Earth is the simple land of battle. Now defeated his own Hell awaits, No longer wanted sent back he is and to forever remain" Musa sang and Tillman was dropped through a hole in the earth which closed up again as soon as he fell, Musa fainted as it happened and Riven caught her instantly and carried her away as they continued to watch the girls send them away one by one.

"My turn!" Electra growled and leaned over Ervin's body. "Water is the dangerous seas. Now calmed he is sent to his own place of drowning, no longer wanted sent back he is and to forever remain" Electra hissed, Ervin turned to water and soaked into the ground and like Tillman was gone for good. Electra like Musa fainted and collapsed into Sky's grasp and he was taking back to rest beside Musa.

"You want to go next?" Tecna offered as Alto glared at the body of Flint.  
>"Thanks" She spat out, still furious with the memory of Flint and how he burnt her when she was captured. "Fire is a the wild inner heat, now extinguished he is sent to burn forever, no longer wanted sent back he is and to forever remain" She scoffed and watched Flints body burn into flames before it turned to ash and blew away in the wind, and smiled peacefully as she fainted and was caught by Brandon and was laid beside Musa, and they unconsciously leaned closer to each other.<p>

Tecna stared down at Maruti's body, he had haunted her for all these years, left her living without her sister, and help destroy a whole planet, Tecna couldn't be happier that she now had the chance to send him to his own personal hell. "Air is a style of suffocation, now captured and contained, no longer wanted sent back he is and to forever remain." Tecna nodded her head as she fell into Timmy's grasp and Maruti's body turned to dust and then was carried away with the wind.

The four girls all lay asleep smiling and everyone turned to Miss Faragonda who nodded her head and whispered, "Time to make the world remember" she breathed in "Congratulations Prophecy's you did it, saved us all" While, Alto, Electra, Musa and Tecna couldn't hear these words they certainly felt it in themselves.

* * *

><p><em>10 years later<em>

* * *

><p>Melody was a busy place, music played everywhere and people always felt safe under the rule of their precious Queen Musa, and There loyal King, Riven. But the hectic nature of Melody always seemed to ease in the evenings and it was easy to sit in the back garden and sit with a glass of wine talking to your cousin and your twin best friends. "Riven!" Musa interrupted her conversation to yell at her husband. "please be more careful with Joseph!" she urged worrying about the safety of her son who was being flung about by her husband.<p>

"Yea, you two Simmons! Be careful with Hope will you!" Alto sighed as well as Simmons was about to fling his and Alto's seven year old daughter around like Riven was doing with seven year old, Joseph.

"Sorry" Riven and Simmons replied in sync, putting down there children and chasing them around the garden some more.

"Husbands" Alto and Musa said in sync and clanked their glasses together.

"What you gonna do about them" Tecna and Electra laughed in sync then clanked there glasses together.

"Timmy Sorcha, really doesn't need to be taught maths right this second, let her play with her cousins!" Tecna complained as she heard Timmy say and '_seventeen add three equals?'_ to there three year old daughter.

"and Rhythmic! Please be less strict with Benjamin will you, just cause he's two doesn't mean that Joseph and Hope can't take care of him!" Electra raised an eyebrow at him. And he let go of his two year old son who quickly went on a bit of a mad dash chasing after butterfly's.

After the three queens and the duchess had dealt with their husbands they carried on celebrating there ten year celebration. It had been exactly ten years since they had taken down the wizards and saved the Magical dimension without anyone become aware.

"I think its simple this year don't you" Musa smiled as she raised her glass and leaned over to turn up the music which Alto and Hope winced at a little but shrugged it off quickly.

"Yes our toast this year..." Electra smiled and raised her glass and placed it against Musa's

"Is to celebrate..." Alto added putting her glass against the other two's

"Ten years free!" Tecna finished and together and they all clanked there glasses together and all shouted in happiness and in one quick swig finished all their wine.

"Next bottle please!" Musa shouted and Riven laughed and went inside to get them another bottle of red wine and some beer for the guys as the kids where all now sitting on a blanket eating sandwiches and cuddling toys and laughing.

"So how's the rebuild of our fourth planet going?" Riven asked as he sat down beside Musa.

Alto shook her head, smiling. "A lot of people who are looking for a quiet life are coming to live on our fourth planet and the silence is rather peaceful. We're defiantly going to be re populating quicker, soon."Alto smiled and placed her head on Simmons shoulder.  
>"And how are you holding up without the music?" Musa asked out of curiosity to Simmons who was taking a drink of his beer.<p>

"The quiet is nice, and my ball and chain here allows me my headphones so its all good!" He laughed and got a well deserved slap from Alto.

Everyone laughed looked over at the children. "I'm glad there all getting to grow up together." Tecna whispered and blew a kiss to her daughter who had her face buried into a computer screen.

"I suppose that the only good thing the wizards did, allowed us to be what we are today" Electra whispered quietly as she saw her two year old desperately try and put his foot in his mouth.

"It's nice the twelve of us our like a family, all as one" Timmy mentioned and placed an arm around Tecna who leaned happily into him.

"All in sync" Rhythmic added as he stroked Electra's bulging stomach, and felt his unborn baby kick.

"Soon to be thirteen" Riven added smiling at Rhythmic, who he ended up being friends with after he realised that Rhythmic was seriously crushing on Electra.

"I'm just glad I figured out that it was you who was missing from my life" Tecna smiled and reached for her sisters hand. Electra smiled and squeezed her sisters hand in return.

* * *

><p>And so ten years on the wizards remained trapped in there own hell's created by Alto, Electra, Musa and Tecna. And the four of them lived Happily, Riven and Musa raising there son and ruling Melody. Alto and Simmons trying to rebuild the Harmonic Nebula's realm of silence while raising there own daughter Hope. Tecna and Timmy raising Sorcha, and Ruling Zenith with Electra and Rhythmic being the Duke and Duchess of Zenith and raising there own family. It all turned out for the best, leaving everyone in there own happy ever after.<p>

**A/N**

**THE END! **

**YAY! **

**I hope you enjoyed that story I'm kinda sad yet happy that its finished, I'm sad cause I really like my OC's but I'm happy because I was scared that I was dragging it on to long and I was scared that I might lose inspiration and never finish it (which nearly happened on several occasions) but that's it! **

**Now Someone mentioned a Sequel and if I'm honest I don't want to do a sequel, that's why I added the ten years on, but if you so desire I might think about doing a prequel one on Alto and one on Electra both one shots, but you would have to tell me you wanted it so please let me know :) **

**love you all and thanks for your great support **

**RainXD **


End file.
